The Legend of Zelda: the Mudora Prophecy
by the irish nin
Summary: AU LOZ: A Princess destined for greatness, a warrior bound to protect her. Can their love save Hyrule? Or will Ganondorf's evil defeat them all? the War for Hyrule has begun ...in chapter 18...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Great Forest Spirit, do you know when Link will return to the forest?" Saria asked, certainly not for the first time, and most likely not for the last, fortunately for all Children of the Forest, the Great Deku Tree was as patient as only trees could be. If it could be said that he had vision, he looked down on Saria with great love, he could sense that she was sad, unbefitting her race. The rest of the children were all spread about the clearing surrounding his massive roots, playing games, planting seeds, or simply taking a nap, every thought and movement filled with joy. Their fairy partners roamed the meadow, gossiping and helping their Kokiri children, their ethereal light trailing behind them.

"No Saria, I still do not know." His voice boomed throughout the forest, reverberating off every tree in his grove, or possibly coming from each of them. The forest spirit was full of ancient magic and power, born as a witness to the history of the races of Hyrule, and knew more of the world that any being who lived in it. His existence was a secret to all except his children, the Kokiri and the Fairies, an immortal race of forest spirits.

"Why did he have to leave again? He barely stays in the forest at all anymore."

"My dear Saria, you know that he cannot. He has a great duty to fulfill. He is a child of Hyrule; you are a child of the forest. When we took him in, I told you that this would happen. He could not stay here forever, nor would he want to, here in the forest the Kokiri stay forever young, but Link will grow old. He knows that even now, that some of the children fear him, and though he loves you, and all the Kokiri, he belongs to Hyrule." The Great Deku tree noticed that a few more of the children had become interested in their conversation, and were mingling about his roots.

"But what will happen to him? What if he never returns? He leaves for months or years at a time, I am afraid that he might never come back. Why can't you just make him like us, make him a Kokiri, let him stay here forever!" Tears shone in her eyes and her fairy partner tried futilely to console her.

"I am sorry my child, even if it were in my power to do so, I would not. Link's destiny lies far beyond the forest. Please, calm down Saria, sit, all of you sit, and I will tell you a story, and perhaps, then you will see…" The Kokiri and the fairies sat in a great semi-circle around what they had long since decided was his face. A strong wind rustled his branches, creating the illusion that he too was settling himself down. "In ancient times, shortly following the creation of the world by the Goddesses, the first race of the world was born here before this land was called Hyrule. They were known as the Sheikah, and they would grow into a great and powerful race. They settled in the shadow of the mountains far to the north of here, and lived in peace for many years.

"One night a Sheikah youth, Mudora, a shepherd out in his field, heard a strange noise, which sounded like a woman singing. Curious he followed the voice across his field, beyond the villages of the Sheikah to a small lake. By the light of the moon he could see there were two women, one robed in green another in blue kneeling at the end of the pool with their backs to him. Beneath them was third woman, dressed in red robes that did not appear to be moving. They sang in a language he did not know, but he knew their song was mournful. Concerned the Sheikah youth approached them, when the woman in blue robes turned to face him. He stopped in shock for she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. She smiled saying 'Welcome Mudora of the Sheikah, please, come and sit with us.'

"Mudora walked around the women to face them, and kneeled next to their companion. He imagined that they must be sisters for the woman in green and red were equal in beauty to the woman in blue, except each had eyes matching their robes. They all had long golden hair, and smooth pale skin that glowed in the night. The green woman held the red woman's head in her lap and stroked her hair gently while she sang. The woman in blue looked deep into the youth's eye, and smiled again before taking her fallen sisters hand and joining in song.

"The women continued to sing song after song, while Mudora listened in silence. It was music unlike any he had ever heard, more beautiful and rich than any the Sheikah sang. Though it may have been his imagination, he believed that he began to understand the songs, they told the story of the world, of every man and beast, every tree and mountain. After a long time had passed Mudora became tired and fell asleep. He dreamed of a land far beyond the mountains where there lived a race of peaceful nomadic people. In his dream the people searched for their homeland. Wherever they went they were attacked and driven away, never staying in any land too long for fear of attack. Mudora could see that their children were dying from starvation; their fathers were killed in battle, their mothers captured and sold into slavery. In their time of desperation, a great warrior arose to protect them. He was a giant among his people, his strength unmatched. They named him Ganondorf, a name which the world soon began to fear.

"Mudora saw that under his protection, the people felt save for the first time, and their population grew to great numbers. He trained a great army to protect the people as they continued their search for their own home. They journeyed from land to land, in search of the place they had never seen. During their travels Ganondorf became enamored with a young woman, Alish, the daughter of their leader. She did not love him however, and instead chose to marry Ganondorf's cousin, Rian Irule, who succeeded her father as leader of the people.

"Ganondorf was enraged that she had refused him, and attacked Rian, believing that he could take command of the people and force Alish to marry him. His attack failed however, and he was exiled, along with many of his soldiers who remained loyal to him. They roamed the lands, raiding towns and stealing whatever they could. During their travels they crossed group of gypsies and magicians who promised to lead Ganondorf to the greatest treasure in the world, one that would grant his every wish if he would spare their people.

"Ganondorf, whose lust for Alish and jealously of Rian had twisted and corrupted him, accepted immediately, believing that he would finally have the tool that would allow him to defeat Rian and all his people. The gypsies told Ganondorf of the sacred Golden Triforce, a treasure of immeasurable magical power, left behind by the Goddesses during the Creation. Within each piece of the triforce was the essence of one of the Goddesses, Din's power, Nayru's wisdom, and Farore's courage. If one touched the triforce, they would be granted one wish, anything they desired. The gypsies told Ganondorf that because of power of the triforce it was hidden away in a secret land, but that through their magic they could take him there. They created a portal to the other land, a world that mirrored their own, but whose magic was far deeper.

"When Mudora saw Ganondorf, whose eyes now gleamed with maniacal glee at his good fortune, pass into the world and take hold of the Triforce he awoke suddenly. Before him the sisters still kneeled, though they no longer sang. The red sister was gone, however, in her place lay a magnificent sword. It was made of a metal that Mudora had never seen with a blue handle, grip and pommel. Where the blade and pommel met, a Golden Triforce emblem lay. On the blade, written what he could only assume was the Goddesses own language was an inscription. Mudora quickly kneeled again, this time he bowed his head to the ground 'Please my Ladies, it would honor me greatly if you told me your names,' he said. 'My name is Nayru, this is my sister, Farore, do you know who we are Mudora of the Sheikah?' the blue woman replied. 'Yes my Lady, you are certainly two of the Goddesses who the gypsies in my dream spoke of, it is my honor to be at your service.'

'Thank you Mudora, for it is your service that we require. Tell us, what did you see in your dream?'

"'My lady, I saw a great people who roamed the earth. They were a good and kind people, but hated by the world. I saw a great warrior who protected them, but whose heart was not pure. In jealousy he turned to darkness, and left the people in search of riches and power. He has crossed over into another world, where he has taken hold of power needed to destroy those people, which brings me great sadness.'

"Nayru and Farore smiled at him one more and Nayru said, 'You are correct Mudora, he has indeed passed on to the Sacred Realm, home of our greatest creation, the Triforce. You need not despair however; his wish to destroy those people has not been granted. The Triforce will not grant the wish of anyone who comes with malice, greed, or evil in their heart, this is the one requirement that we have set, so as to protect our children. His lust of power and destruction has caused the Triforce to break apart, but Ganondorf has laid claim to our sister's Power, the only thing which he respects. The gifts of the Triforce are our creation, but they are not ours to take away. We have created you all to be free peoples, and therefore we will not take what Ganondorf has claimed.'

"'We shall not forsake you though, therefore we have brought the remaining pieces of the Triforce, my Wisdom and the Farore's Courage, here, where they shall remain under the protection of your people until they are needed. In time, we shall send a messenger to guide the people of Irule here. They are a blessed and cursed people now, forever marked by the evil of Ganondorf and his men, and it shall fall to them to protect the world from his malevolence. For now, Ganondorf and his companions are trapped in the Sacred Realm, though he shall not remain there forever. His evil has twisted that world and his soldiers, who are now beasts and monsters of terrible shape and power. Soon he will find a way to return these creatures to this world, where they will hunt for the remaining pieces of the Triforce, and kill whatever stands in their way.

"Mudora was horrified at everything that the Goddess's had said, his body cold and shaking, he pleaded 'Please my Goddesses, what can we do to protect them then? We are not great warriors, we are a simple people.'

"Farore spoke for the first time, her voice was strong and beautiful, and Mudora felt his fears melt away. 'Do not fear Mudora, you are not alone. We shall not see the beauty of our sister's gift perverted by Ganondorf forever. The Sheikah are destined to be a great people, rich in wisdom and courage, and you shall lead them to this fate. We will impart a small measure of the gifts of the triforce upon you, to guide your people through the difficult times ahead. You must gather the Sheikah here, where you shall construct a great castle and city to house my sister's Wisdom. Here the people of Irule will settle, and the gifts of the triforce will forever bless their descendants. They shall have dominion over all the land and races, from the mountains in the north to the great lake in the south, from the western desert to the eastern shore. The Sheikah will help protect them from Ganondorf's evil, and teach them the secrets of the Triforce. You shall take my Courage far to the east, to the shores of the vast ocean. There the Sheikah must build a great fortress tower whose top will soar above the earth. Once completed, we shall prepare great trials and place them within. Only one who's Courage is worthy of my love shall prevail these trials. For their sacrifice, we shall bless the Sheikah with life longer than any peoples. Sickness and affliction will not fall upon you as long as you remain faithful to the covenant you make with us.'

"The Goddesses then stood, each taking one of Mudora's hands in their own. Nayru spoke first, saying 'When Irule's people come, you must tell Irule all of what we have discussed, for from his descendants will come a Princess who shall be inherit my Wisdom. She shall be the light of her people, a beacon of hope against Ganondorf's evil. Her beauty will be unmatched throughout history, her strength of her love immeasurable. Her mother shall sacrifice herself to bring her into the world, and I will mark her as my own.' Nayru lifted his hand and kissed it. Then Farore spoke, saying 'When Irule's people come, you shall marry your first daughter to their strongest warrior. Their descendant will form a great order of Knights, who will protect the bloodline of the Royal Family and from them will come a champion who will inherit my courage. His mother shall sacrifice herself to bring him into the world, and I will mark him as my own.' Farore too lifted his hand and kissed it, and then together with her sister, picked up the sword at their feet, saying, 'We have forged this sword to combat the power of our sister's Triforce. Though he may be a great warrior, the champion of Courage shall find no other weapon shall harm Ganondorf as long as Din's blessing lay upon him. It shall master all other swords, and my champion alone shall hold it, no lesser man will it allow.'

"Mudora placed his hands over his heart, bowing his head he said, 'I pledge that in life and death, we shall forever serve you and Irule's heirs, may no Sheikah break my vow, lest sickness and death fall upon us all.'

"'Pray that your people remember your promise Mudora, for we shall not forget it. Go now with our love and protection; bring life and hope, wisdom and courage to this land. They each kissed his forehead once, leaving behind a golden triforce above a hawk in flight emblazoned on his forehead. When Mudora raised his head they were both gone. Where they had stood two golden triangle pyramids now hung in the air, and the entire pond was illuminated with their light. Faintly he could hear the remnants of their beautiful song coming from the Triforces. Beneath them now lay the sword, and a sapling of a tree.

"Mudora left that place immediately, and returned with his people in one day's time. When he had returned to the Sheikah villages he had found that all of the people had seen what transpired in a dream. They fulfilled the promise that Mudora had made, and construction of a great castle and city began immediately. Tall towers and bridges vaulted into the sky and spanned the lake's tributary river. The city would have no equal in the entire world. At the castle center was a great hall, with a pedestal beside a massive throne, on the pedestal the triforce of Wisdom was placed. Mudora himself had to move it, for no other Sheikah could touch them. During construction of the castle, Mudora took the sapling of the tree and placed it deep within the forest far to the southeast. When the castle was completed, he took half of the Sheikah to the coast, where they constructed a great white tower, its top hidden among the clouds. At the top of the tower, he placed the triforce of Courage, and the sword of the Goddesses.

"Years later, when the people of Irule came over the mountains, led by a great hawk, Mudora pledged the allegiance of the Sheikah to Rian. He then crowned Rian and Alish King and Queen of Hyrule, and gave them dominion over all the people. Mudora followed all the instructions the Goddesses had given him, pledging the hand of his daughter to Rian's finest general. Shortly after their arrival, the Queen gave birth to the first Princess on Hyrule. As a gift, Mudora presented the King and Queen with a great book, written in their own language. It told the story of the Sheikah, of Mudora's encounter with the Goddesses at the lake, the prophesy of Ganondorf's return, and all of Mudora's own advice and study for the Hylians, as the Sheikah called them. After careful study, the King placed the book back in the care of the Sheikah, charging them with protecting it above all else.

"Soon after the Hylians arrival, foul beasts and creatures began to roam the land. Mudora had prepared the Sheikah, who after completing the building of Hyrule City, had begun to train in all forms of war. Most of the Sheikah disappeared from the city, instead roaming the country seeking out and destroying the beasts and their offspring. The remaining Sheikah returned to their old home in the mountain, where they placed the Book of Mudora deep within a great mountain fortress, and guarded it day and night. Mudora himself stayed at the castle, and offered advice to the King, guiding him in all things. As the Goddesses had promised, his daughter's son became the first Knight of Hyrule, an order of Hyrule's greatest warriors whose sole purpose was to protect the Royal Family and the Triforce.

"In this way did the land of Hyrule come to be."

When he had finished speaking Saria asked, "Great Deku Tree, were you the sapling that the Goddess's left behind?"

The Great Deku Tree laughed heartily, his booming filled the forest, and caused the birds to take flight, "Indeed child, I was. That was well over a thousand years ago, and as you can see, I am now a great deal bigger than a sapling. I was born to bear witness to Hyrule's history, and this I have done. I have seen its great kings defend against attacks of vast armies of foul beasts sent by Ganondorf, I have seen the construction of great cities and fortresses. I alone in all the world have survived, but soon even my time will come to an end I fear, a great evil now walks the earth, such as I have never felt in all my years….."


	2. Chapter 1: the Book

**Chapter 1: The Book **

The last breeze of winter blew across the plain and into his face as the Link galloped across the field. Peering into the mid-day sun he veered Epona slightly to the north as they passed the last farmhouse outside the small village of Moiro he had planned to call home for the next week. "_Well, even the best laid plans go wrong_" he mused. In the past, Link would have enjoyed the cool afternoon breeze, and the early spring sun, but today his attention was elsewhere. He silently urged Epona to go faster, "_I cannot allow anything to happen to the Princess today, not when she is so close to achieving what no one has ever done before." _ With luck, he would overtake the royal guard before they reached the beginning of the forest road, though luck had been a stranger to him all day. He spared a moment to look over his shoulder at the legion of soldiers bearing down upon him. "_Hopefully, this will be enough" _he thought, replaying the day's events in his head.

"_Link, my young friend, I see you have returned.." A rather rosy faced man said behind the bar. He was a round middle aged man with a happy look on his face as yet another paying customer came in._

"_Yes master Rourke and I hope that you have the room you promised me last month when I paid you. I see there are many guests in your common room today." Link smiled as he scanned the room. As he had assumed from assorted state of their horses in the stable, there was a diverse crowd at the _Hawk's Wing Inn. _From his stays in the village before, he recognized most to be locals, no doubt gathering to gossip about the week's events over a drink at the bar. He could not see the mayor among them, to whom he had a message to deliver, but there were also merchants meeting with local shop keeps, and even a few soldiers on leave from the outpost. Link noticed they were attempting to casually assess the strange young man who had appeared in the common room. He did not recognize any of them, although in truth he had spent much of his time in the past here avoiding the guard's attention, as well as everyone else's. _

"_Well lad, it's not everyday the Princess of Hyrule passes through your town, and almost everyone in town has come out to talk about it. I am sorry to say I missed her audience at the square, but we had to be ready for the crowds." The inn keeper replied as he placed a mug on the bar. "But not to worry my friend, your room is waiting for you as promised. I will have Aine prepare you a hot bath free of charge if I can persuade you to play that strange flute of yours for us tonight… dear me boy, are you alright, your look white as a ghost?"_

"_Did…did you say pass through? The Princess is already gone? When! They were not to arrive for at least another day? Where did she go?" Link noticed the soldiers, and townspeople beginning to look up from their drinks as his voice rose, but he didn't care. He seized the bar to steady himself as he looked at the inn keeper._

"_Hahahaha, I would be upset too, if I were you boy, she is more beautiful then even you said, I spied her as her caravan traveled out of the village about 2 hrs ago," the inn keeper replied jovially as poured ale into a mug and handed it to a soldier. He turned back to Link and smiled, a serious look coming over him as he quietly said, "Best not to let your interest in the Princess' comings and goings get around though boy, it looks a tad suspicious. I know you mean no ill will, but as you can see, we have a new guard here. Changed after the princess left. As you know, strange things have been happening across Hyrule, and there is talk of registering visitors to the villages. Old Colman even plucked up the courage to ask the Princess at the square if we were in danger. She told him not to worry, that the King knew the situation in the plain, and that the guard at all the plain's towns would be strengthened. Moiro is now home to almost as many soldiers as there are proper townsfolk."_

_Link could not contain his anxiety, as he questioned the man, "Please, master Rouke, which way did they go? They are returning to the castle, and are taking the North road, correct?" _Anywhere but east, Goddesses _he thought._

_The inn keeper scratched his overlarge chin before he replied. "No, I believe they were headed for Derrie before returning to the North Road. I overheard some soldiers speaking last night of the need to inspect their defenses before returning to the capital…wait, Link, where are you going?"_

"_I am sorry master Rourke I fear the Princess may be in grave danger. SOLDIERS OF HYRULE, raise the alarm, your Princess needs you!" Link shouted from the door before dashing outside to the stables._

Link guided Epona over a small hedge beside the packed dirt road that ran north east from Moiro to Derrie and shook his mind clear. The road cut through a forest a half way between the only towns for miles in the southwestern quarter of Hyrule Plain. Though not very large, the forest was bordered by rolling hills on the north and a small river to the south, leaving travelers no choice but to venture through. It was the home of various brigands and thieves in the past, but that is not what he feared. Link again looked back at the soldiers following before pushing Epona even harder down the road. _Please Goddesses, let me catch them before they reach the forest._

_

* * *

_

A cool sweat beaded on Zelda's brow and trickled down a small furrow. Zelda could feel as it was absorbed on the scarf that covered her eyes. The carriage was not especially hot, but warmth spread throughout her body as she pushed her awareness even further. A breeze entered the carriage, bringing the smell of grass and wildflowers to her nose. She could hear the trees of the forest ahead, as their leaves shook in the wind. "Now, tell me the names of the soldiers on the left of the carriage, and what formation they are in highness," her caretaker directed.

Zelda slightly tilted her head to the left, before saying, "There are 4 soldiers to the left; Corporal Tomas leads them in a diamond formation, his brother Corporal Troy is on his right. To his left is Captain Morann, and in the rear is his page Raemonn."

"Excellent! Princess excellent," Impa praised before signaling the Captain to disburse the guard. "Your ability is increasing rapidly, I am very impressed. Remove the scarf, and we shall take a break."

Zelda blushed slightly at Impa praise and she lifted her hand to remove the scarf; as she did she let out a small gasp. She could feel Impa's mood change suddenly, and heard her knife slide quickly from its sheath. "I feel it too Princess, what is it? Where are they coming from?" Zelda could not respond, as a voice began screaming in her head at deafening levels. She gripped hard on the edge of her seat, her knuckles white as snow. The voice seemed to be only chaotic guttural growls, and disgusting hissing noises, but the message could not have been written clearer in her mind. _Hunger…Thirst...Death_.

"Please Princess, what is this evil?" Impa pleaded, as she sounded the alarm to stop.

"Gohma"

* * *

As he rounded the bend that hugged the hill to the north of the road, Link heard screams and rushed orders coming up ahead. He reached to his side and withdrew his bow. He squeezed his mare slightly with his knees to let her know what to expect, as he notched an arrow from the quiver on the right, and carefully laid the bow across his lap. When they had finally cleared the hills, it was worse that he thought. Over two hundred paces in front of him a squad of perhaps twenty guardsmen circled the carriage, shields interlocked. Four officers remained on their horses, shouting orders, but it seemed there was little they could do. There were at least ten Hylians dead already, their bodies missing limbs and heads scattered about the entrance to the forest, some impaled on their own weapons. All of them were being dragged into the forest by horse sized creatures, teeming with restless black furry legs, and hard crablike shell bodies. At the center of the creatures lay a single overlarge, orange eye, and great crablike pinchers around a large, oval orifice. Link counted fifteen of the creatures, knowing there must be hundreds more waiting inside the forest.

The gohma were ancient creatures, long though extinct in Hyrule. They lived like spiders in forests and underground, spinning vast webs or building great caverns. They could not stand the light of day, and were said to raid villages and farms under the cover of night. Their hunger was insatiable; they would eat horse, cows, sheep, dirt, plants, as well as people. For every brood, there was single Queen, sometimes as great as four times the size of its largest offspring. Link saw her emerge from the top of the trees, straddling the entrance to the forest road. Directly beneath her lay the Princess carriage, and there atop kneeled the Princess' Sheikah guardian, bloodied, but unafraid. She was shouting orders at the soldiers with crossbows, directing them to aim at the creature's eye.

_"A true Sheikah",_ Link though, as he whistled for Epona to steady herself, and took aim with his bow. He let loose his first arrow, chose his next target, and let loose another arrow. He did not flinch as he heard the inhumane screech of the two gohma he killed. With his next arrow, he took aim at the queen, who was only one hundred paces from him now. He successively let loose three arrows, two into her eye, and one in the stomach, her bellows of pain shook the leaves, and she retreated further into the forest. A few of the Hylian guard stared at him as rode calmly forward, but their attention was quickly called forward as hundreds of small, dog sized gohma larva swarmed out of the forest.

* * *

Zelda could hear the screams of the soldiers dying outside, but worse, she could sense them deep within herself. Her training exercises left her susceptible to the powerful emotions and intense physical pain that emanated from her guard. She turned cold as young Raemonn's stomach was torn open by the creatures; she cried Troy's tears as he watched as his brother was swallowed whole by the queen. She could barely feel her body now, and knew that her mind could not stand the stress much longer. It seemed to Zelda that time slowed immeasurably, the agony in her mind and heart was unbearable. She dimly felt the polished floor of carriage as she fell to her knees, her tears flowing freely, and began vomited. "_Calm yourself Zelda; release them from your mind_." Impa commanded her. Zelda wrapped her mind around Impa, who had climbed atop the carriage to shout orders at the guard, and take aim at the creatures. To the Princess it seemed that she was like a great tree in the middle of flood, refusing to yield even an inch.

Suddenly, there was a moment of calm, of strength in her mind. She saw visions of green and gold light, brighter than the noon day sun, from behind the carriage. She felt warmth spread through her body, as the light grew closer to the carriage. Outside, she could hear the screams of agony, though not from her guard. The creatures screamed again inside her mind, this time in fear. They could see the light too, it was their enemy...it brought them death. Now a great rushing sound of thousands of moving legs came from the forest, and she could hear the metallic clang of the soldier's armor and weapons as they shifted formations, but her mind only saw the light as it opened the door to the carriage, lifted her out, and wheeled her away. She had never felt so at peace in all her life.

"Princess, can you hear me? Are you hurt? Highness, please answer me." The light asked, as they galloped away from the sounds of soldiers dying. Her scarf was removed from her eyes, and Zelda tried to answer, but only managed a weak smile. She was no longer connected to the soldiers, but her body still felt very far away. "Princess, you must listen to me, the Gohma will not leave the forest. You will be safe if you stay here. I must go help the guard. Epona, if we do not survive, take the Princess back to town; do not stop until you are there, not even for the soldiers coming behind. Highness, drink this, it will make you feel better." Zelda could feel a cool liquid being gently poured down her throat, and a soft cloth wiped across her mouth. The young man, yes a man, that was what the light was, placed her hands around the water skin before he turned sharply around. Zelda's vision focused on him as he ran back towards the forest, and her mind became clearer as he got further away.

She guessed that he was a few years older than her, of slightly above average height, and a slender muscular build. Zelda could no longer see his face, but he had straw like blonde hair that blew in the wind as he ran. His attire and equipment would seem oddly matched on most people, but on him it seemed completely natural. He wore a long white sleeved shirt under a tunic, whose color green she could not quite place, but it made images of forests surface in her mind. He wore brown workmen's pants and tall brown leather boots. Around his waist was a large brown belt, with many pouches and knives. On his forearms he wore soldier's gauntlets. Across his back hung a broadsword, with a faded brass pommel and leather handle, and what appeared to be a very old Hylian shield. At least, she assumed it was Hylian, as the hawk and triforce emblem still shown across its center. A top his head was a strange green cap, which fell into the center of his back.

He was obviously was in good condition, as he ran tirelessly towards the chaos at the forest entrance and into the battle. He gracefully removed the broadsword and shield on his back, and danced through the bodies of gohma and men that littered the road. Danced, that was the only word that Zelda could use, for nothing else could capture the precise rhythm of his movements. He swept from one side of the fight to the other, under the attacks of the creatures and through trees. For a brief movement he would stop, look around and just as quickly he would move again. His sword hand appeared to move with a plan all its own, hardly ever traveling in the same path as its master, but never failing to strike down one of the beasts or aid a soldier in need. He directed the guards wherever he went, and Zelda thought even Impa was following his orders once or twice.

Soon Zelda felt the earth shake from behind her; she turned listlessly to see fifty soldiers of the Moiro army outpost sweep around the foot of the hills in unison. She pointed blindly at the forest, and heard a great roar come up from the soldiers; they swept past her, and into the battle. She noticed that a few of the soldiers formed a ring around her, as she sat atop the young man's red horse. "_Epona, that was what he called her, wasn't it_? _She must have seen a great many battles, she is completely oblivious to everything happening._" Zelda thought absently as she watched the man in green.

He had somehow managed to climb atop a tree at the edge of the forest and was motioning for Impa's attention. Whatever his plan she seemed to understand as she returned to the top of the carriage. Zelda let out a gasp as the Gohma Queen abruptly returned to the front of the forest, and lunged one of her great pinchers at Impa. Her caretaker leapt to the ground behind the carriage, out the creature's reach. The queen roared in fury before leaping out of the forest, her body crushing the front of the carriage. Zelda felt her face contort in disgust at the sound of the carriage horses moans. Her attention was soon on the man in green as he leapt from the top of the tree. He twisted effortless in the air, landing directly in the front of the creature on the carriage, simultaneously thrusting his sword forward, into the Queens eye. She roared in agony, her many legs lashing out in one final fury before falling limp. Blood and pus gushed from the wound, it soaked into his shirt, pants and splattered his face, but he simply smiled. A horn sounded, a note of victory. Beneath him, a crowd of soldiers gathered and cheered, "For Princess Zelda, the Light of Hyrule, may she live forever!"

* * *

After the battle, the soldiers set up a small camp off the road to the south, next to the river that joined the villages of Derrie and Moiro. Impa had retrieved some of the Princess' things from the ruin of the carriage, including a change of clothes. Zelda had not noticed that she had vomited across her dress, and felt ashamed that she was annoyed by it. "_Well, I guess I had other things on my mind"_ she thought sadly. She had watched silently as small groups of soldier's lit fires and ventured into the forest. They returned some time later with the bodies of their fallen comrades, without the torches.

The smell of burning wood blew inside the tent soldiers erected for the Princess' privacy. "They must burn the forest; there may be more of them. Even without their queen, they would pose too great a risk to the villages," Impa informed her.b

"Yes…. though I am troubled more by the fact they were here at all. I thought you told me the Gohma had been eradicated by the Sheikah ages ago." Zelda replied as she changed into a sandy yellow riding dress. "_This would match nicely with the boy's tunic I suppose_," she mused as she examined her reflection in a stand mirror, and blushed immediately. "_Why I just think that"_ she wondered before blushing even more furiously.

"Zelda….Zelda! Are you listening to me, are you alright?" Impa asked before striding across the tent to grab her young charge's shoulders and turn her around. Zelda blinked at Impa, before responding in what she sincerely hoped was genuine sounding confusion. Impa always seemed to know where her mind was, and she felt like this thought was one she wanted to keep secret...for now at least.

"Yes, of course, sorry, my mind wandered. What did you ask?"

"I asked you what you thought of the boy who saved you from the carriage. He was quite impressive. I do not know if we could have protected you without his intercession. His knowledge of the sword is as great if not better than any of the guard, and he seemed to know exactly how to combat the gohma. It will be most interesting to hear his story, and who his sword-master is." Impa replied as she clasped a necklace around the Princess. It was a braided silver piece with a small triforce pendant attached to it. Where there should be an empty inverted triangle there was a sapphire, with the Ancient Hylian symbol for Wisdom etched into it. It had been gift from Impa on her fifteenth birthday. It had belonged to the first Queen of Hyrule, a gift of the Sheikah people, and was her most prized possession. Zelda gently placed her hand across it and smiled at Impa.

"Yes, I believe it should be a thrilling tale. As for you question, I was most surprised at how calming his presence was, until his arrival, I could not remove myself from the pain of the guard, and the terror of the gohma. I believe I was close to passing out until I felt him arrive. He was polite and gentle, and I feel we must do something great to thank him; he saved my life, and probably the entire town." Zelda declared in a rush, her cheeks again reddening. She turned away to examine herself in the mirror, to hide her embarrassment. Though Zelda suspected otherwise, Impa acted as though she saw nothing unusual in her answer.

"Yes Princess, you are correct. Come, you look as beautiful as ever, and we must leave soon if we are to return to Moiro before nightfall."

Impa, held the tent flap open for Zelda, and they walked out into the fading light of day. Zelda noticed immediately that the soldiers had been busy while she was in the tent. Piles of dead gohma burned by the forest, which itself was ablaze, they both send great pillars of black smoke high into the sky The remains of her carriage had been moved, and a number of soldiers worked to repair what remained of its front wheels. Further down the road, she was saddened to see the bodies of the fallen guard, covered with their own cloaks. "_Goddesses, please accept these men's sacrifice, and bless their families." She_ bowed her head slightly to them to end her prayer and turned up the road.

Zelda was surprised to see that the young man in green was on his knees in the middle of the road, shirtless, with a ring of soldiers surrounding him. His hands were bound behind his back, his weapons and equipment lay on the ground in front of him. His horse bucked wildly as four soldiers attempted to stop her from rushing through the circle to him. In front of him Captain Morann and another soldier, mostly likely from Moiro were having a fierce conversation. Another soldier appeared to be questioning the boy, though he did not seem to be giving any answers.

"Captain Morann, what in the name of the Goddesses are you doing?" Zelda herself was shocked at the anger in her voice. She strode regally in front of the green man, and placing herself between him and the bewildered Captain, not waiting for an answer. "This man saved not only my life, but yours as well!" Zelda turned to the men behind her, commanding them "Release him, immediately!"

The Captain looked mortified that she was reprimanding him publicly, but held his ground. "Princess, please stop, you don't understand, this man knew of the attack before it happened. How do you think the soldiers knew to come? He was overheard at the inn, he knew that you were coming to Moiro, for all we know he could have laid the trap to capture or kill you!"

"Captain, I command you to release him!"

"Your Highness, he is nothing but a thief or a brigand; we found a large amount of gold & rupees in his bags. He carries the shield of Hylian Knight. How could have that! The line of knights ended with the Massacre at the Eastern Shore nearly twenty years ago!" Captain Morann lifted the boy's shield off the ground, and showed it to the Princess.

"Captain, I do not care if he carries my father's crown! I DEMAND to know what you think you are doing! How could you place this man under arrest without telling me? If he was attempting to capture or kill me, why would he take me from the carriage and return to the battle? Have you lost your mind?"

Zelda glared at the Captain, but he said nothing. She felt ashamed at creating such a scene, especially considering how faithful the Captain had served her in the past, and the pain he was feeling at the loss of his page and fellow guardsmen. Even without trying, Zelda could sense his sadness. "_I know he is innocent...that light early...I can just feel it. Impa, please help." _Her silent plea was answered as Impa took the shield from the captain, looked first at the young man, and then at the shield. She considered both for sometime before saying "Even if what you say is true Captain that does not make the boy the enemy here. Many people knew of the Princess' visit to Moiro, it is not a crime to be wealthy, and this shield could have been recovered or purchased. I have seen quiet of few of them at many wealthy homes in the capital. As for the attack, the gohma do not follow the command of Hylians, nor anyone else for that matter. They are mindless beasts, driven only by their hunger." Turning to the boy, she asked, "What do you have to say for yourself boy? Who are you, where are you from? How did you know they gohma were in these woods?

Zelda turned to face the young man as he replied. He still kneeled behind her, head down to the road. She saw a great many scars across his muscled chest and back, and a number of fresh cuts still bloodied him. When he finally lifted his head, Zelda saw that his face was still covered in blood, and his hair stuck in clumps to his forehead where it had dried. Despite his gruesome appearance, he was quite handsome. Her breath was taken away as his pale blue eyes met her own. Like the man himself in battle, they seemed completely calm, even now. Zelda had seen men resigned to their fate when faced with their own guilt, and seen innocent men defiant against false charges. His was neither; he was not filled with false bravado, or anger. He simply accepted the situation as it was, and moved on. He opened his mouth and paused, before saying;

"My name is Link, Madam Sheikah. I am simply an orphaned citizen of Hyrule, and I have no home. I travel from village to village, earning a room when I can or sleeping in the fields. As for the gohma, I learned of their existence in these woods only this morning. I was traveling through Derrie to the town of Moiro to attend the Princess' audience as the good Captain said. I had learned of her upcoming audience during my last visit to Moiro, and decided to return and attend. While I was in Derrie, I witnessed a family enter the town badly injured. They claimed they were attacked by "bizarre creatures" in the Moiro Forest, as they call it. The town was quick to prepare its defenses and could not spare any of their villagers or soldiers to warn Moiro immediately, so I offered to. I am on good terms with some of the townsfolk there, and the mayor consented. I rode north across the hills, and west until I met the North Road. When I arrived at the mayor's house in Moiro, I was told that he was at the inn, and I could deliver my message there. When I reached the inn, I was informed by Master Rourke, the inn keep, that the Princess had already left. I admit that I panicked slightly, for I feared for the princess' safety, therefore, I gained the attention of the soldiers at the inn, and took flight here, with the hope that the soldiers would follow me. As you can see, they did. If I may say so I am most relieved that your Highness is safe, and apologize for any impropriety when I removed your Highness from the carriage. I thought only of your safety when I saw the Gohma."

When he had finished talking he bowed his head low to the ground in front of Zelda, and did not move.

"Princess, with your leave I will send a soldier to Derrie to confirm his story." Captain Morann signaled one of the men in the company, who bowed to Zelda, saluted, and left immediately. "Why did you wish attend the audience if you were not a villager of Moiro Link?"

Link raised his head to look and the Captain, and smiled, saying, "Captain, as I am sure you know, the Princess' beauty and grace is legend throughout all the lands. I could not pass up the opportunity to be in her Highness' presence. I also planned to present her Royal Highness a gift. It is customary of the Plains towns to present the royal family a gift each year, and though I was aware of the great festival commemorating her Highness' birthday next month, I did not imagine that I would be invited to the party. Therefore, upon hearing that she would be in Moiro at this time, I left a month ago to retrieve it. If you would allow me to call over my horse, I would gladly present the gift now, as I have missed the audience at the square." Zelda could feel herself redden as Link again bowed to her and awaited the command.

"Please, Master Link, it would be my honor to accept. Remove his bonds and release his horse." Zelda ordered, slightly out of breath. The soldiers were quick to respond, and Link lightly massaged his freed wrists as he whistled. Epona trotted dutifully towards her master and stopped. He smiled as he patted her neck, and reached into the saddle bags, searching for sometime before he removed a plain canvas bag. From the bag he removed a large wooden box. Kneeling on the ground in front of Zelda, he slide the top of the box off revealing a richly velvet cushioned inside, and a squared sized object wrapped in the torn remains of an old blanket. It had markings that appeared to be Ancient Hylian text, as well as various indiscernible images. Link removed the blanket, placing it back in the box with his left hand. In his right hand was an old green leather bound book, with Ancient Hylian text written across the top and bottom as well. In the center of the book, inlaid in gold was a triforce symbol above a hawk in flight. When she saw it Zelda's eyes widen in surprise, and she heard Impa drop the shield she was still holding in shock.

Link lifted the book above his bowed head, and declared, "My Princess, may I present to you the - "

"Book of Mudora." Zelda finished, as she took the book in her now trembling hands. "_How could he have found it? We thought it lost forever. Who is this man?"_


	3. Chapter 2: An Evening with a Princess

**Chapter 2: An Evening with a Princess**

Link felt a little uncomfortable at the silence that lingered over the strange company he found himself in. He hazarded a look at the Princess, who held the book carefully in her delicate hands. Her eyes were still wide in surprise, her lips locked in an incredulous smile. The shock could not hide her natural beauty and grace that she carried herself with always. Link forced himself to look away as he felt Captain Morann's eyes on him. "_Master Rourke was right, I have already said too much. It was careless of me to mention the Princess in public. The Captain is suspicious of me."_

He was brought out of his reflection when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and two more taking his hands. He looked up and saw the Princess' smiling face beaming down at him, and Impa kneeling in front of him. "You seem to be full of surprises Master Link. Today you have safely returned two of the most precious treasures of Hyrule. I imagine the King will honor you beyond any man in history." Link could not believe that he saw tears in the eyes of the Sheikah.

Impa grasped Link by the shoulders, and hugged him fiercely. "You have returned the honor of my people, I shall never forget the debt I owe to you," she whispered. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Link was suddenly struck by how much older Impa must be than himself. Though he had only seen her from a great distance before, her face has always seemed timeless to him. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight knot revealing white wings at her temples. Eyes of an incredible amethyst stared back him, unlike any that Link had ever seen before, but they seemed older and wiser than any as well. Her skin was different than Hylian's as well, a yellowish tan color, which appeared to make her seem older, this close. She smiled suddenly, and the unreadable mask of the Princess' protector returned.

Impa lifted Link to his feet by the elbow, "Come Master Link, we must leave now if we are to return to Moiro by nightfall, I dare say that you have a great story to tell, and I wish to hear it all. Captain, please have the guard prepared to leave, I wish the Princess to be on the on road as quickly as possible."

* * *

Link walked in the middle of four soldiers behind the ring of guards encircling the Princess during their march to Moiro. With her carriage destroyed, and her horses killed by the gohma, Link had been happy to offer Epona's service to the Princess. He had been intrigued to see that she handled Epona with ease, since his mare was often a bit skittish with others. Impa rode next to her on the Captain's horse, with the rest of the company's horses where either killed in the attack or being used to carry the bodies of the dead back to town.

The guard towers of Moiro appeared on the horizon as the sun set behind the city. Link reflected on the day's events, and felt relieved that the Princess had escaped without harm. He assumed that she would be emotionally strained from the attack and the guilt of the dead guards, but she would recover, perhaps stronger than she was before. "_This will be just the beginning. There are great trials ahead, and she must be prepared to lead Hyrule when they come." _He knew this to be true, but it still surprised him that someone so small and gentle would be called upon to do so much. His eyes lingered upon her silhouetted body; she held the Book of Mudora in her hands and exchanged excited but soft conversation with Impa.

"You would do well not to let the Captain see you look at her Highness like that stranger. He does not trust you." A soldier to his left said. Link shifted his eyes from Zelda and looked at the man. He was older than Link, perhaps as many as seven or ten years, shorter but wider, and though his face was stoic, his eyes held a great sadness.

"And you sir, do you trust me?"

"It is not my trust you need to gain…, I will say this. I cannot blame any man for being captivated with her Highness; there is no woman like her in the world. I also find myself indebted to you for defeating the monster that….killed my brother. However, the guard understands the Captain's suspicions….still, we are all aware that you saved our lives. You have our thanks." The men surrounding Link saluted him with their hands over their hearts.

Optimistic, Link returned their salute, "It was my honor to be of service to the Princess and her guard."

They soon crossed under the Moiro's western gate, and followed the path into the town square. Moiro, like most villages of the plains was not very large, consisting primarily of one main road with houses on both side, and possibly an inn or two. At the center of town lay a paved square and a large fountain well. Here the villagers and farmers would gather to trade their goods, offer their services or simply pass the day away. If the town was large enough to warrant a priest or cleric, they would conduct services in the square on Holy Days. Moiro and Derrie were not so fortunate, and surely relished the opportunity to put on a show for the Princess' arrival, as the decorations and stage that was set for Zelda's audience were not yet taken down.

A few villagers sill lingered in the square and began to talk excitedly at the return of the Princess, until they saw the fierce appearance of many of the soldiers. He himself was quite the site to behold; though he had cleaned his face before they left, all of his clothes were damp in blood, his and the Gohma's. He had somehow cut one of his pointed ears, and the blood was still trickling down his cheek. His tunic and pants were torn in various places, and he wasn't surprised to see bloody footprints from all the soldiers tainting the square.

Busy examining his injuries, he didn't notice that Impa had approached him, leading Epona. He gave a start when she placed her hand on his shoulder; she smiled mysteriously before handing him the reigns saying, "Master Link, the Princess has asked that you dine with us tonight at 8th hour. We have arranged for rooms at the inn. I suggest that you clean yourself up, and find a change of clothes while the merchants are still out."

Link considered Impa for a moment, bowing his head, "I would be honored."

Impa nodded and quickly returned to the Princess' side, who was engaged in animated conversation with an elderly gentleman Link recognized as the man affectionately called Old Colman. You could find a hundred like him across Hyrule, old men, wise and honest, and more than a little crazy. Like most people when they met the Princess, he appeared to be doing much more listening and staring then talking, but that did not seem to faze her. She gestured grandly, and Link could tell she was describing the Gohma Queen, to his embarrassment, she pointed to Link while imitating a thrusting motion with the Book in her left hand. Old Colman chuckled, and said something to her Link could not hear. Zelda laughed joyfully before saying her good-byes. The old man touched his knuckles to his head as she left, and pushed on with his walking stick. Link watched Zelda walk through the square towards the inn, a train of soldiers behind her, bowed men and women in front.

"Lo'k like you made quite the impression y'ng hero, quite an impression." Old Colman wheezed before patting Link on the shoulder and pushing on.

Link said his good byes to the soldiers, who were beginning to disperse. A number of the local ones had already rushed home, probably to assure their families that they were alive. A few more lingered in the square to talk up a girl or two. Link saw a few young ladies examining wounds, all of whom seemed mightily impressed. "_Well, they earned it. Not often one looks into the eye of the Gohma and survives."_

Link was lucky to find a tailor open. The motherly lady who owned it was more than happy to help him after he explained the situation. "Can't have you looking like death meeting the Princess, can we? What a fine young woman, she shook my hand this morning, swear by the Goddesses she did. As soon as she left I ran to tell Robert, he couldn't believe it…." The woman rambled on about the outstanding qualities of their Princess while measuring Link. "Now don't you worry about a thing, I have something all picked out, bought it from the merchant train that followed the Princess' caravan. A nice Blue tunic, it will go lovely with you eye's. You run along and get washed up; I'll deliver it to the inn. Go on now." He didn't have a chance to argue as he left his rupees on the counter as he was shooed out the door.

* * *

Zelda lounged in a great wooden bath, her head resting on the lip, staring up as the last rays of sun stretched and disappeared across the ceiling. She had been a little surprised that the inn had such a large bath house attached to it. The room held two large wooden baths, and a large fireplace for heating water. Polished wooden walls and floors shimmered with moisture, shelves lined the walls with large soft towels and fragrant soaps, and small windows provided ventilation near the ceiling. Oil lamps had been lit in the corners, but the steam rising from the tub misted their light. She dropped lower into the soapy bath, only her head above the water, and examined the rising bubbles. Her thoughts were scattered like the surface of the water, from the wooden box sitting on the ledge next to her bath, to the young man who had given it to her, to her anxiousness to return home. "_He is quite handsome, intelligent, and an excellent warrior. Even father will like him." _ The inn's serving girl Aine, who was pouring more hot water into her bath, keep shooting her nervous glances out of the side of her eyes. Zelda smiled at her to ease her tension.

"Aine, do you know anything of this young man, Link? He said he traveled through here before." Zelda tried to sound casual, but Impa still snorted from the bath behind her. Apparently Impa no longer felt the need to disguise her amusement at the Princess' infatuation. Aine splashed water across her dress, apparently in shock that the Princess would talk to her, or perhaps that Zelda had remembered her name? It was important to Zelda that she addresses her subjects with respect, which surprised many of them.

Aine bowed, then appeared to think she should courtesy instead, so she did that before saying, "Please Highness, I do not know much, but perhaps as much as anyone. He has stayed here many times while I have served over the last five years. A wanderer or ranger some say. He speaks of many lands and places that I do not know of. I believe he is some kind of explorer or traveler since he always pays in rupees and tips generously, and is very polite. He is also a skilled musician; he plays a strange flute, an Ocara or Octoro…. I am very sorry Highness; I forget what he called it."

"An Ocarina?"

"Yes, I believe that is it, thank you Highness. He last stayed here about a month ago, but left suddenly when Master Rourke told him that you would be giving an audience here. He did reserve a room, but he did not arrive before you visit. That is all I know you Highness." Aine curtsied again, and resumed pouring hot water into the baths.

"Thank you Aine. You see Impa; I told you he was telling the truth. I could feel it." Zelda turned to face her guardian wrapping her arms around the exterior of the bath. She was feeling triumphant, and loved rubbing it in with Impa.

"Yes Princess, you wisdom is unparalleled. Thank you for your service Aine, you may go." Aine curtsied and bowed her way out the room, while Zelda kindly smiled her good bye. When she had left, Impa stood in the bath, her toned skin glistening beneath the torch light. Black hair clung to her face and neck, and Zelda was not surprised to see a great number of scars across her generous bosom and legs, many gained protecting her, but they only enhanced her exotic beauty. Impa climbed out of the tub, lifted a towel off the ledge upon the wall and wrapped herself before lifting another. Zelda sighed, and lifted herself out of the tub. Though not as muscular, Zelda was much more striking. Her long blonde hair was wrapped in a bun, exposing the gentle features of her oval face, but a few strands fell down across her soft breasts and down her back. Blotches of red from the bath marred her pale smooth skin. She often heard how beautiful she was from visiting nobles and dignitaries, and she supposed that she was, but few boys her age had ever shown interest in her. Impa assured her they were nervous because she was royalty, but Zelda did not believe it. She had never even been kissed! No man had ever looked at her the way Link had, as though she was a person, a beautiful person too, and she was intent on appearing as beautiful as possible tonight to keep his eyes on her.

* * *

Link returned from the bath to find a brown paper package from the tailor waiting for him in his room, which contained a gold trimmed silk blue tunic and grey pants. They fit him perfectly; the woman obviously knew what she was doing. Without a matching cap, Link was forced to attempt to comb his hair, which was more or less a lost cause. His thick blonde hair fell across his face and around his pointed Hylian ears. Pushing his hair behind his ears, only for it to fall back immediately, he checked the clock in the room before heading out. "_Time to spare."_

Walking into the common room, Link realized that he wasn't exactly sure where he was to meet the Princess. He scanned the noisy room, a great number of soldiers and townsfolk but saw no sign of the Princess or Impa. "Now you didn't expect her Highness to be dining out here did you boy?" Link turned to see Master Rourke behind the bar, a great smile breaking his face. "She has requested a private dining room, its down at the end of the hall opposite from the stable entrance. I hear you did her a great service young man; it's the talk of the town. You should be proud Link."

One of the inn keeper's buxom daughters, Awne, led Link to the dining room, easily found by the two guardsmen stood outside the room. Seeing Link approach, they opened the door, and announced him simply as "Link" as they knew not his last name or home, of which he had none. Link entered the room to see Impa and the Princess, who stood at his entrance around a circular dining table with three chairs. He lingered for a second on the wooden box holding the Book of Mudora on the table, apparently they did not want to let it out of their eyes either. Aine, the serving girl waited in the corner, where she smoothed and picked at her plain brown skirt and white blouse incessantly. The room was well decorated, if not overly rich. It was brightly lit by fireplace and wall lamps, and a large painting of Lake Hylia hung opposite the door.

Link was surprised to see Impa dressed in a rich purple robes, her black hair was let down, neatly combed and hung around her shoulders. Whenever he had seen her before she was wearing Sheikah battle armor and soldiers garb, which he now saw hid her decidedly more feminine features. She was certainly a remarkable woman, although Link was still puzzled at her age. Zelda was simply radiant in a stunning red evening gown. Her blonde hair was intricately braided around a small silver tiara, which made it look as though it was interwoven with gold, and framed her flawless face perfectly. Golden scroll work adorned her bodice, accentuating her fair curves and small waist. Soft hands peeked out from the long sleeves, revealing that she had painted her nails to match her dress.

Link dropped to one knee and bowed before Zelda, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from her. "Please, stand Link; you need not be so formal here. Forever shall you be welcome at my table as an equal." Zelda motioned for Link to stand up and the guard to leave with a flick of her wrist. "Thank you Corporal Martin, please be informed that I do not wish to be disturbed."

Link remained standing until Zelda and Impa sat then took his seat opposite the Princess. He tried to be careful not to let his gaze linger upon Zelda, for fear that he might stare. Aine served them silently from the corner, pouring them water and wine with fresh baked rolls and butter. Link was eager to accept; he had not eaten since the previous day, and was ravenous. Impa broke the silence first, "So Link, you must tell me who taught you the sword and bow, your skill is beyond any I have seen in a man so young. Perhaps he would be available to help train our soldiers."

He was deliberate in finishing his roll, which was much better than he usually received, thanks to the Princess for sure, giving him time to consider the question. "Well, I have traveled far across Hyrule and the neighboring lands, and I have learned the sword from local trainers and champions. I have sparred many times to earn a bed for the night, or rupees to buy dinner. I spent a year among the Gerudo after being stranded near the desert, this was perhaps five or six years ago. They taught me much of what I know of the bow, and I was able to practice my sword play against them as well. Since that time I have continued traveling, always on the look out for anyone who might be able to pass on some knowledge." _That's close enough to the truth at least I suppose. _

Impa's face was impassive at his answer, but Link felt him stomach leap to see Zelda genuinely interested. "Most impressive Link, most impressive indeed, to be so skilled without formal training, may I ask, how did you gain the trust of the Gerudo, as I am sure you know they have a most unsavory reputation for thievery and xenophobia, especially considering they are a society of women?"

Zelda's knowledge of the Gerudo was to be expected, she was Princess of Hyrule after all, but not her attitude. Most Hylians were appalled by the Gerudo, particularly tales of their kidnapping men for procreation and slaves. Though Link knew this was far from the case, not many did. It impressed him that Zelda seemed to have an open mind about them, "Well, I was pretty lucky actually, I was ambushed by a group of tektites, spider like creatures who live in the mountains near the Gerudo desert. I managed to defeat them, but I was heavily injured. After I collapsed, Epona dragged me to a camp of Gerudo. They tended to my wounds and brought me back to their city. I stayed until I was healthy, and tried to repay them as best I could. The year passed quickly, during which I learned many skills, including the bow."

Aine brought in a cart, with a great roast and various greens, which she served to Zelda, Impa and Link in turn. She placed in front of him a great number of knives, forks, and spoons. They ate silently for a while, Link careful to be dignified and slow as possible despite his hunger. When much of the plates were cleared, Impa began conversation again. "So Link, tell us, how _did _you retrieve the Book of Mudora? I have thought of little else since the forest, and I still can't believe it. After the Betrayal I believed the book lost forever."

Link looked long at Impa's unreadable face, and then at Zelda's hopeful anticipation. _There is no way out of this, she will see through anything less than the truth. _"Well, I am glad that it is not. I had learned the book was held in the ancient Sheikah fortress in the northern Hylian Mountains, in the hands of Hyrule's enemies. I had no idea how I would get in, let alone if I could retrieve the book, as the entrance to the cave was hidden from all except Sheikah, and even then I imagined that it would be guarded by the creatures and traitors that had overrun the fortress. Therefore, when I reached the mountains I followed some of the creatures, to see if they would lead me to the entrance, and if I could sneak in behind them. Unfortunately, that would have been impossible; the entrance was half destroyed, and guarded by too many Moblins. Not to be deterred, I searched the mountain side until I found a tunnel carved into the rock by a stream over time and hidden by the brush. I crawled through the tunnel for miles until I discovered that it let out into an underground pool, which served as the water source for the caverns." Link paused to take a drink, and noticed that Impa's face held the same fascination as Zelda's now.

"I snuck through the fortress, which was easier than I expected due the unnatural darkness that waited within. The black stones they built the fortress with appeared to suck the light from torches, I do not think the enemy had adjusted yet. I must admit, I was a bit frightened as I stumbled about the fortress for days on end, surviving on bits of bread and water, until I discovered the chamber where the Book lay. It was deep within the mountain, and far underground. I found a balcony high above, where I studied the room. The Book was on a pedestal surrounded by a great amphitheater filled with the dead bodies of beasts and monsters unlike any I had ever seen. Blood filled the floor of the chamber like it was a fountain. The Sheikah guards that had protected the book lay dead on the ground as well. In front of the book I was surprised to see a Sheikah woman, in black robes with pale blonde hair; her skin was extremely pale, almost sickly so, and covered with strange symbols painted in blood. She was speaking softly, almost mumbling in a language I did not understand, I assume it was Ancient Hylian, as she was attempting to pry the cover of the book open. She could not and began to curse in frustration."

"I can't believe that Seana is still alive! After all these years, when the wasting took everyone else. It is most cruel that her betrayal would bring death to all Sheikah, and left her alive." Impa interjected, her face crestfallen and saddness darkened the room.

"Excuse Mistress, I am afraid I don't understand; who is Seana?" Link was genuinely puzzled. It was Zelda who answered though, as Impa seemed lost in thought.

"Seana was the Shepard of the Sheikah, their chosen leader. She was a religious zealot, who came to believe that the Sheikah and the Sheikah alone should wield the Triforce of Wisdom, since it was Mudora who the Goddesses passed it to. She betrayed the vow Mudora made to serve the Royal Family. There was some in the Sheikah tribe who agreed with her, and attempted to steal the Triforce from the castle, but Impa and the castle guard repelled them. Soon after all the Sheikah fell ill, as Mudora had promised would happen if ever the Sheikah would break their vow. Impa herself was close to dying until –"

"Until her Highness saved me. Though she was only a girl, her magical power was already great. She performed a complicated bit of healing magic saving me from certain death." For her part, Zelda blushed heavily, but Impa's moment of sadness was gone, instead, all that remained was burning hatred.

Nodding, Link continued his story, "Well, if she is still alive I do not know, but I doubt it. While I was watching her I overheard a great voice, terrible and anguished. It spoke the same language as the woman and they seemed to be arguing. The voice seemed to come from the blood on the floor itself, and shook the entire cavern. Taking advantage I climbed down from the balcony, and attacked. She was very weak, and I was able to overpower her. I wounded her leg, but left her alive when I heard the Moblins' piggish squeals coming closer. I took the Book and ran, wandering through the halls, avoiding the beasts. It took me a few days but I found the pool, crawled back through the water tunnel to the light of day." Link smiled realizing that he had never told the story of the retrieval of the book to another person before.

Zelda clapped softly and smiled with delight, but Impa appeared deep in thought and said "Link, it is a thrilling tale, worthy of being recorded in song and history, but I admit myself confused, the journey alone from here to the mountains and back would take over a month, let alone discovering the tunnel and retrieving the book. How did you accomplish that?"

"A month? I am afraid I don't understand Mistress."

"At the forest road, when you presented the Book, you told us that you went to retrieve it a month ago."

"Ahh, I see, yes, well that was the truth, I did go to retrieve it a month ago, but from where I had hidden it. You see, I entered the cave and took the book…oh, I'd say about eight years ago." Zelda dropped her water goblet, spilling across the table and Impa's mouth hung open in shock.


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitation

NOTE: I liked this note so much i decided to post it twice. This is a short chapter for a reason. that reason is guarded so well only jack bauer could pry it from me, and you are not jack bauer...or are you? post the longer (and better?) chapter 4 later this week, then i will be MIA for awhile as my life interrupts for a while. thanks for those who read, those who reviewed, those who read but did not review, and those who have yet to review, but already read, oh now this is just silly.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Invitation**

Zelda's mouth still hung open while Impa sputtered a response. "Ei…Eight years ago? You were only a boy? How is that possible? How did you know what had happened? How did you even know of the book's existence?"

Link considered her questions for a minute. "Well, I am an orphan and about nine years ago I began wandering Hyrule. I was in the plain near the Lost Woods when I encountered a dying Sheikah warrior, his comrades all dead of the illness which you speak. He told me of the city in the mountain and the need to retrieve the book before he died. I assume he knew what the sickness must have meant. I buried him with his companions in the woods, and set off. Not knowing what else to do with the book, but feeling protecting it to be of utmost importance, I returned to the forest, and hid it deep within the Lost Woods, as I knew that people feared to enter. I spent the rest of my life wandering across Hyrule, attempting to learn as much as possible about the Book, Mudora, the Sheikah, and all of Hyrule by consulting academies, scholars and libraries. I eventually came to realize that the Princess was the only person who truly needed and could be trusted with the book; therefore I was determined to find a way to give it to her Highness. Given the security around and scarcity of your Highness' public appearances, this has been my first opportunity." Link bowed his head to Zelda as he finished, and waited in silence. _That was all I could reveal for now, the Great Deku Tree was adamant that he remain a secret until after Zelda obtains the Triforce. _

"I see, yes, there were a few Sheikah who died trying to get word of the sickness out, they showed up suddenly in remote towns and farms, passing on only a few words before dying. You see Link, the Sheikah were blessed by the Goddesses; immunity to sickness and disease and unnaturally long life were our reward for protecting and serving Irule's heirs. After the Arrival, we spread out across Hyrule, some destroying the monsters who hunted the Hylians; some continued the life of the Builders, constructing temples throughout Hyrule as testament to the Goddesses. We spent the last fifteen hundred years in this way, until the Shepard's betrayal. I had assumed that I was the last of the Sheikah until now, that Seana had perished due to the wasting disease, I hope your attack has ended her life, she deserves no less." Impa's violet eyes flashed again as she spoke of the traitor.

Links eyes followed Zelda as she stood from behind the table and walked round, gently placing a hand on Impa's shoulder in support. "We thank you for your service Link, Impa is correct, you have performed great and heroic deeds, and I believe that my father shall wish to thank you himself. Will you join us as we travel to Castletown? I suspect that you have more to tell, and I would feel safer if you would escort me personally."

Stunned momentarily, Link was at a loss for words. He thought this might be their request, but he was not prepared for Zelda's flattery. He rose from his chair, and bent to his knees. "It would truly be my honor to ride with you Highness. My life is at your service always."

Zelda smiled and the room seemed to brighten as though ten candles had been lit, "I certainly hope that it does not come to that Master Link. Let us join the townsfolk and the soldiers in the common room; I would like to thank them for their service and bravery. I am sure they wish to toast there fallen comrades, as would I."

* * *

As Zelda followed Link and Impa, flanked by the two guardsmen down the hall, the sounds of laughter and conversation from the common room drifted to her. The _Hawk's Wing _was doing booming business tonight, no doubt due to the unusually eventful day. Her mind was occupied with everything that Link had said. "_It is almost too impossible, too incredible to believe. Possibly a thousand of soldiers died trying to get into the mountain and retrieve the book. For one man, no a boy to have accomplished that alone, it is like a fairy tale. I must write to my father tonight, he would want to know." _Zelda's eyes lingered on Link as he walked calmly down the hall; he seemed oblivious to outlandish nature of his story. Impossibly, there was no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth. It was a gift; Zelda almost always knew when she was being lied to.

Attempting to put her mind at ease, after everything she had seen and now heard she wanted to simply relax; Zelda informed the guards that she did not wish to be announced, as she didn't wish to interrupt the jovial mood. There was little she could do however to stop the people from noticing their arrival. Most of the conversation ended, although a few people could still be heard talking loudly, as Link entered in the lead. Silence hung over the room, and Link stopped suddenly and tensely, hiding Impa and Zelda from view. A great cheer and round of clapping erupted from the townsfolk, many of whom stood to applaud, a few were brave enough to come and clap Link on the shoulder offering to buy him a drink.

One middle aged man spied Zelda in the background while congratulating Link, and jumped a little, spilling his beer on his friends. With a fight about to break out, Zelda swept around Impa and Link into plain view, silencing the men and bringing them to their knees. Soon everyone in the common room was kneeling, and a thick silence clouding the room. Zelda scanned the crowd, grabbing Link by his arm to stop him from kneeling as well.

"My fellow citizens, please stand, you honor me too greatly. I do not wish to stop you from celebrating the heroism our friend and my guard. Their actions today have done me, Moiro, and all of Hyrule a great service. They are our heroes tonight, let us honor them." Zelda brought her finger tips to her lips and placed them on Link's cheek, an old tradition in Hylian fairy tales, a sign of gratitude and favor. To Zelda's enjoyment, Link blushed abundantly. "_So he does have some emotion." _The townspeople laughed and clapped, a few boys in the back were even brave enough to whistle playfully, before being hit by the serving girls and older men. Zelda laughed nervously, blushing slightly with embarrassment, and missed the sour looks on some of the guards. "_Perhaps I was too forward."_

Master Rourke came round from the bar and led Zelda to a table near the entrance, in the front of the common room. Link and Impa joined her, and the active guards took up their places at the entrance. There was a crowd of off duty soldiers in the corner, playing cards and dice over drinks, talking with the young women of the town. They appeared hesitant to continue with Zelda in the room, but Impa simply waived for them to continue as they were.

"Mr. Rourke, I would like a round for everyone here in the inn please, and place the cost for all of the soldier's drinks tonight with my room as well." The inn keeper nodded, a gracious smile and bow later he was taking orders. Though Zelda was not particularly fond of drinking and particularly her soldiers drinking excessively, she thought it was the least she could do to ease their pain and reward them. "_I wonder if Link is a heavy drinker. He doesn't seem it. Why isn't he looking at me?" _

Zelda was frustrated at Link's apparent reverence of her nobility. She was quite certain that he was attracted to her, but he barely had looked at her all evening. That look he gave when he first saw her this evening; that was all she wanted. Determined to draw his attention, he was simply gazing about the room; she decided to strike up conversation, but found she couldn't think of anything to say. _Goddesses, why am I so nervous?_ "So…Link, what will you do after we return to Castletown?" _There, that was simple, not too forward, and nothing personal. Nice and simple, I can do this._

Link brought his eyes to rest on her and smiled, "_Those mysterious eyes, oh no, breathe Zelda, there you go, relax, you're a Princess of Hyrule, you could have him killed if you wanted, just relax, and be yourself, or maybe someone more interesting. What would Impa do?"_ Zelda got no help there; her guardian wasn't paying attention, lost in her own thoughts, no doubt thinking about what they had said at dinner. Turning back to Link, she realized that he was speaking.

"I am not really sure Highness. I hadn't thought about it. Since I retrieved the Book those eight years ago, researching it, finding it a home and returning it has been my life's purpose. I suppose I shall resume wandering Hyrule, it is a great country, and there is much I still have to see."

"I envy your freedom Link, each day I think that I should like to lead such a life, to avoid the attention and the commotion of the castle. But, I do not think I could bear to be so alone, perhaps I am simply afraid." It was true; at times she found her royal life burdensome, though she knew in her heart that she was blessed. Money, food, shelter, these were not things she had to worry about, as many of her people did. She looked at Link, who was considering her silently. His blue eyes appeared to search within her, it was slightly unnerving, but at the same time somehow comforting. _Why have I never met anyone like this before?_

"No Princess, I do not think you are afraid, you are in love." Zelda's breath caught in her throat, but Link pressed on without noticing. "You love your people too much to abandon the great duty you know you must fulfill. Destined to become a Queen, to rule all of Hyrule, it is a burden I could not possibly imagine. That is what ties you to the castle. As for me, I have no great fate, and therefore I am free to roam." She let out a sigh, he smiled again, it was kind smile, but also knowing, as if he had seen and heard everything there was to know about Zelda. It made her heart race, and she could feel her face flush.

"Thank you Link…that was most kind….perhaps you are right, but I doubt very much that I have your courage, Farore herself must have blessed you. So are you sure that is what you want, to journey from place to place, with no home of your own? You are great swordsman; perhaps you could join the army? As we have seen today, darkness is spreading across Hyrule, and more people than me will be in danger."

"Highness, it would be an honor to serve Hyrule and you always, however.. "

Zelda interrupted Link suddenly, though he didn't seem to mind. _That's it! Me…of course,_ _I can't believe I didn't think of this. _"Link, do you know of the festival celebrating the summer solstice?"

"Yes Highness, I believe that it is also to commemorate your birthday as well. You will be seventeen I believe?"

"Yes, yes, thank you. Link, each year during the festival there is a great tournament, where soldiers and swordsmen from across all of Hyrule come to test themselves. In older days, the winner of the competition would be granted the right to petition to join the Knights of Hyrule, an ancient and proud order dedicated to protecting the Royal Family and the Triforce. To be a Knight, you had to be of the bloodline, or you had to win the tournament, there was no other way. Unfortunately, as you may or may not know, the line of Knights ended over fifteen years ago when the Knights were massacred at the coast by an unknown force. Without the Knights, my father was forced to create the Royal Guard, a force of the finest soldiers of Hyrule who have been tested in battles across the land. We hold the tournament still, to honor the Knights, and the winner now joins the Royal Guard. I believe that you should enter the tournament Link, I am certain that you would win." Zelda finished speaking, a little out of breath. She noticed a few of the townsfolk looking around at her sudden excitement, but they quickly turned away as they met her gaze. _It is perfect._

"Thank you Highness, you honor me too greatly. However, I believe that entrance in the tournament needs to be sponsored by a Lord or Lady of Hyrule; I do not know any of these people." Zelda could not tell if he was relieved or saddened by this, his face was indecipherable, she was rapidly suspecting that was intentional. She laughed joyfully, and placed her hand on his. They were strong hands, but surprisingly soft.

"You know _me_ Link."

* * *

_Zelda walked aimlessly along the streets of Castletown, smiling at the citizens who were busy preparing for the festival. Everywhere they went people were hustling through the streets, carrying baskets of food and casks of drink. City workers with straw brooms were clearing the previous night's debris, tens of thousands of happy Hylians left behind quiet the mess, but the festival had barely begun. The King had ordered the streets had been cleared throughout the night in preparation for the sudden and unexpected wedding of his beloved daughter._

_The sun was hidden by morning haze, but she was not cold. She wore airy blue robes that trailed long behind her on the flagstone streets. Around her neck the triforce necklace that Impa had given her. Link walked hand and hand with her, dressed in his customary green tunic, his handsome face fixed with a joyous expression. After her return to Castletown, he was an instant hero, the people of Hyrule loved him, and so had the King. He had proved himself by easily winning the Knights tournament, and as a reward for his service, he was to be Knighted, the first Knight in almost ten years, and they to be married that very afternoon. Zelda could not contain her joy, she was euphoric beyond her wildest dreams. _

_Stopping to help an elderly lady load her pack mule, a crowd began to form around Link, congratulating him on his achievements and good fortune. Abruptly, a man in blood stained brown robes appeared in the square in front of them, a great sword in his hands. He was larger than any man she had ever seen, he had dark skin that he been too long exposed to the sun, and hair red like the evening sun. At his feet lay dead bodies of blonde haired women and children, contorted in horror and pain. Rats and vultures swarmed to feed on them mercilessly, and their blood ran through the cracks of the streets to her uncovered feet. She felt the warmth of it against her feet, as though it was staining her soul._

_Link sprang into action without faltering, plunging his sword deep into the man's stomach before he could be stopped. The dark man bellowed a great laugh, deep and awful, pulling the sword from his torso, and crushed it in his hand. With a great sweep of his own sword he cast Link aside like a child's doll, sending him toppling into a merchant's cart. Zelda screamed in horror, and rushed to Link, but the dark man blocked her path. _

_With his left hand he tore her robes from her, and pushed her to the ground. Zelda struggled feebly to cover her naked bodies, tears of shame flowing from her. The dark man laughed hoarsely, "Finally, I have you, daughter of Alish, blight of my existence, and now it shall be mine, as is my right!" He grabbed her neck, ignoring her weak attempts to fight him off, and lifted her high off the ground. Dropping his sword, he plunged his hand at her necklace, and through her breast_. _She screamed…_

"NO! GET AWAY! PLEASE GODDESSES NO!" Zelda bolted up suddenly, her silk shift stuck to her body in sweat. Heavy breaths forced themselves through her lungs, and the salt of her tears burned into her mouth. She gripped at her breasts, searching for the wound the man created.

"Princess! Zelda, calm down, its ok, it was just a dream, just a dream, your ok." Zelda was dimly aware that Impa was already in her room, and had enveloped her in a great embrace to stop her shaking. Light from the hallway spilled in through the open door; wiping away tears, Zelda could see the guards rushing to form a ring outside. Impa lit an oil lamp and shut the door. Sitting on the bed again, she wrapped Zelda up in a hug, stroking her wet hair and humming softly. Timed passed slowly as Zelda continued to cry deep into the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Before the Wall

**Chapter 4: Before the Wall**

The sun had not yet crossed the horizon, and fog hung in the air as Link walked silently through the soldier's camp to the small stream they were encamped next to. It had been over a week and a half since they left Moiro, they were far beyond the last town before the capital, and he had taken to scouting the road ahead each morning before they set off. Perhaps because was uncomfortable in the camp; some of the soldiers apparently had not been too thrilled that he was accompanying them, and the attention he received from Zelda. "_I doubt that Lady's Kiss helped either." _ He did not notice that his hand lingered on his cheek, as it always did when he though of it. Still, he preferred not be among most of the soldiers unless they were on the road, where he spent the majority of the time riding and talking with the Princess. Solitude had been his life until a week ago, and he still found the adjustment difficult.

He kneeled beside the stream and splashed some water on his face to wake up. Whistling softly, he heard Epona come splashing across the water. Link never felt the need to tie her up at night with the other horses; he knew that she would not leave him. Leading her beyond the fires of the camp, he waived at Troy, who had the last night watch. At least some of the guards were friendly with him.

After he had walked her out about fifty paces, he leapt onto Epona's saddle and nudged her to a trot. They followed the North Road towards Castletown, which they should reach by mid afternoon. Slowly the grey light of dawn crept across landscape as he kicked Epona into a light canter. After about an hour he crested a hill and looked down on the great plain that stretched from here until the capital. Yellow farms dotted the green field to the horizon like a great quilt. Hyrule was quiet, as it had been every day before, but some unknown danger lingered in his mind and he trusted his instincts.

Link turned Epona around and guided her back to the camp, stopping along the way to place wooden markers on selected trees beside the road. During their trip Zelda had insisted on Link teaching her how to use the bow each night they stopped, and he had been carving these since they left Moiro. She was already a passable archer when they began, but she kept telling him how she wanted to be a great warrior Queen like the fairytales. He supposed the encounter at the forest was driving her, he knew something was on her mind. Today being their last day, he had promise to teach her how to shoot as the Gerudo do from horseback.

In return, Link had spent much of his time riding and talking with Zelda, mostly about Hyrule's history and magic. She had first broached the subject on their second day on the road, as they passed through a small wood.

"_Hyrule is a land rooted in magic Link and everyone one of us are tied to it. For centuries our people roamed the world, searching for this place, for this land, it called to us, even though we had never been here. The Goddesses themselves blessed this land when they first created the world. It was through Hyrule that the gateway to their land was first fashioned, and in that land the Triforce was placed." Her voice rose excitedly, it was clearly a great passion of hers, a knowledge that she was particularly proud of. _

"_Each piece of the Triforce represents the will of one of the Goddesses, Din's Power, Nayru's Wisdom, and Farore's Courage. Together in the Sacred Triforce they provide the source of the world's life and magic, the last testament to the Goddesses love of our world. Through Hyrule this energy flows across the earth, which is why we and all the races of Hyrule are so blessed. This power directs the world, and all its people._

"_Through study, we have learned that certain people can consciously…I suppose the best way to say it is bend…yes, you can bend this energy around the physical world, like so." Zelda closed her eyes slightly, and took in deep breathes. Link thought she was about to fall asleep when she suddenly opened her eyes and pointed her hand at a nearby tree. From the tree flew three apples, which she proceeded to dance and juggle in mid air over her outstretched hands. Finally she floated an apple to Link, one to herself, and one to a squirrel that crouched on the edge of a tree branch off the wood. To his amazement, the squirrel stretched to take it out of the air, like he knew it was coming._

"_People throughout all of Hyrule, and probably the world do this, most of them subconsciously. We pray to the Goddesses for things, or we wish in a moment of intense emotion of something, and almost miraculously it happens; sick people get better, we avoid certain injury, or simply an improbable series of events happens in your benefit. _

"_In ancient times, even before Hyrule, the people who first discovered this magic and learned of the Triforce, they had a legend; that a person who found the Triforce and touched it, they would be granted whatever wish they desired. They did not know that the Triforce would not yield to a malicious wish, to an evil person. One day a man named Ganondorf, an outcast Hylian full of rage, attempted to do just that. The triforce was spilt, the Triforce of Power was left in Ganondorf's possession, and the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage came to Hyrule, under the Possession of Mudora of the Sheikah. _

"_That is why the Book you have brought us is so important. It tells of the power of the Triforce, the Prophesy of Ganondorf's return…"_

"_Of how a Princess marked by the Nayru would lay claim to the Triforce of Wisdom, defeat Ganondorf, and lead her people into an age of untold prosperity and peace."_

_Zelda smiled at Link's interruption. "Yes, that too is piece of prophesy, and is why I and every Princess of Hyrule before me have been schooled in magic. Your study of the Book of Mudora must have been deep to learn that, few know of that piece of the Prophesy."_

Link put the last marker on the tree before turning back up the road into camp. The soldiers had struck down all the tents and most of the horses were saddled when he arrived. Zelda sat astride the grey stallion, _Mou Roua_, Moiro in Ancient Hylian; the town had given it to her, their prize stallion. Zelda had had taken to calling him Roua. She already had her bow and arm-guard out, and an eager look on her face. They had stopped in a small town along the way, where she had bought herself the small carved bow, the guard's and Link's had been a bit too big for her, and a white leather bound quiver, embroidered in silver, which hung off her small waist. Much like Zelda herself, they appeared to be simply delicate decorative pieces, but held surprising power.

Link rode up next to Zelda, "Well Highness, I am sorry to say this will be our last lesson, it has been my pleasure to teach you."

A mysterious smile creased her face, "Oh I don't know Link, we still have the sword and shield, and knives…why, I imagine we shall spend a great deal of time together at the castle."

* * *

A warm breeze lifted Zelda's long blonde in the air behind her as the company climbed the last hill beyond Castletown Field. Excitement coursed through her veins, she had not been home in months. She missed her father most of all, but she also missed the activity of the castle. It had been her request that she be the one to go on this trip. The idea had been to raise the morale of the outlying villages; strange things had been happening in Hyrule, fierce storms, strange sicknesses affecting crops and animals, and as Zelda had witnessed first hand, monsters once again roamed Hyrule Plain. A dark mood hung over all of Hyrule, she could feel the difference in the air; it was unnatural.

Taking into consideration the horror of the gohma, the trip was still a success to her. More tradesmen and merchants we on the road again, behind her company rode a great caravan that had followed her like a traveling market since leaving Castletown. Because of her trip, merchants that had been afraid to travel were back on the road. In each city, town and village she had visited, more and more people had promised to come to the festival at the end of the month. "_Yes, we did succeed…even if people are afraid of beasts like the gohma; they have seen that Hyrule's military can handle them. It will give them hope. And we found Link…." _ She felt her cheeks flush, as they always did when she though of Link these days.

Zelda had tried not to become too enamored with him, she really did, telling herself that she could not afford to be distracted these days, that they came from different worlds, had difference responsibilities, but none of it had worked. In less than a week she was certain that he was the love of her life, though admittedly she had ever been in love. "_But wouldn't I know it when I found it?" _She was certain that she would. Link drew her gaze as he road beside Corporal Troy on the North Road. He appeared to be showing him the technique that he had illustrated to Zelda on horseback archery. "_I actually think I did quite well – "_

Silent screams of pain and cries of terror tore into her mind, blinding her thoughts, as unwitting intruders danced in her heart. They were trapped inside a stone barn, fire raged across the roof, the horses and cows screamed and collided in terror. Zelda swayed in her saddle, grasping the reigns tight to keep on her horse. Breathe came ragged, and she began coughing uncontrollably, as though she herself was caught in the fire. Sweat beading on her head and under her dress, the heat of the distant flames burned her skin without a mark. The soldiers slowed around her, attempting to puzzle out her strange behavior. Attempting to gain control, Zelda shifted her minds attention to outside the barn, and truly screamed herself. As terrible as the gohma had been, this was worse, unbelievably worse. An evil so dark it threatened to consume her, but unlike the gohma it was ordered, calculating.

"LINK! Impa! Quickly, over the hill, at the ranch, a Dragon! We have to help them; they're trapped in the fire!" The entire company halted as she screamed. Link wasted no time; he didn't even turn to look at her. He kicked Epona into a sprint up the hill. Impa followed suit, catching up with him as he crested the hill.

Zelda forced control over her mind, pushing away her fear and reaching out to find the minds of the trapped ranchers. Two older men…one passed out…. a young girl, maybe a year older than her. "_Don't worry, we are coming, help is coming." _Zelda hoped that her message got through, she had had poor results with this type of magic, and there was no one alive who could really teach her this. It was beyond Impa's ability, all she knew was that it was easier to do with someone she knew personally, someone she was close with, like Impa or her father, and then only at close distance for some reason. Risking a little, she again stretched out her mind to attempt to find the dragon. She could not make contact again, and it did not surprise her. From everything she had read dragons were power magical creatures, with advanced minds and defenses against magic. "_A dragon, there hasn't been a dragon in Hyrule in over a thousand years. What is behind this?"_

* * *

Link stopped when he reached the top of Talamora Hill, the Queen's View as it was called. From here all of Castletown Field was visible and the spires of Hyrule Castle were first seen from the south. He could see the shining white walls of the city miles into the distance, and the many farms and houses that dotted the landscape around the city. A great column of soldiers suddenly burst from the city gates, cavalry first, followed by foot soldiers and archers. He followed their path south to a great ranch, enclosed by stone walls. Its many barns and buildings were ablaze, and there was the dragon, perched on the walls, its talons crushing the rocks as it moved.

It was a massive creature, half again the size of the barn from nose to tail. Horns protruded harshly from its crown, and its tail whipped violently around. Great black wings beat against the air, lifting the dragon up, and its thick red and black scales undulated as the creature sucked in air before violently spewing a great jet of fire. Flames engulfed the walls and buildings, blackening the stone and lighting the thatch ablaze. The trees and crops were already burnt to the roots, and ash lay scattered across the ground. A tower of smoke was caught in an east wind, blowing into the dragons face. It dropped to the ground inside the walls, its body wrapping around the barn, which it beat with its tail. The roof was ablaze and crumbling, the people inside had little time.

Link judged the distance between himself and the farm perhaps a mile. He turned in his saddle to face Impa, "Do not let the Princess pass this hill. If we cannot defeat it, you might be able to escape to the south. I will draw its attention and lead it away from the ranch; the soldiers must get them out of that building, it will not hold on much longer." It did not occur to him that he was in no position to give orders, and if Impa found it odd she did not say so. She simply nodded at Link, who took off down the hill without a word.

Lon Lon Ranch was the most prosperous farm surrounding Castletown, famed for the quality of its milk and horses. Link's own horse had come from the ranch some seven years ago, and he was familiar with the friendly owners. He cut west off the road, Epona was at a blazing speed, leaping bushes and stone without hesitation, Link did not doubt she knew that her home was in trouble. Epona was an amazingly intelligent animal, perhaps more thoughtful that her owner. Half way to the gates he drew his bow and prepped an arrow. _I'll have to be perfect, it'll tear me apart if I give it a chance._

Link approached the ranch, and guided Epona up to the southern wall and followed it around slowly. To the north the sound of the soldiers advance was clearly heard, "_I need to get the dragon out before they get here." _The dragon's body encircled the barn that lay to the right of the path, its yellow eye darting left and right, trying to divine the location of its prey, its wing fanning the flames upon the roof. A sulfuric stink hung in the air around the ranch, and black smoke drifted from the dragon's nostrils. Link slowly drew his bow, careful not to make sudden movements. Measuring the distance, he took aim at the dragon's eye, the twang of his bow string hung in the air for only a moment, before the dragon's painful screech filling the air. He had struck directly in the beast's eye, blood flowed endlessly as the dragon thrashed about, involuntarily exhaling fire into the air and across the grass.

Link walked Epona into the center of the path, backing away from the gates and fired another arrow, which glanced off the dragon's scales. The beast turned his head around, and found Link with his good eye. It let out a roar of anger and surged forward blindly, its large horns striking the top of the gates. Stuck, it could not open its jaw wide enough to spew fire, but Link could feel the heat of its breath stream from its black nostrils, and see the man sized fangs under his curled lips. He quickly let loose another arrow into the good eye, blinding the dragon, and wheeled away. Even without vision, it would be able to smell and hear him.

The walls crumbled as the dragon beat its wings in anger, lifting it off the ground through the gate. It launched a stream of fire after Link, but missed wide to the left by twenty paces. Link guided Epona left and right in the open field, as the dragon glided above him, straining to hear. Link took aim at its underbelly, hoping that it might be soft enough to pierce, but the shaft broke harmlessly on the skin. Dropping his bow and quiver, Link continued to ride away from the ranch, back and forth across the field as the dragon spewed fire behind him. After they had gone a few miles from the ranch, he threw off his shield and drew two long curved Gerudo knives from his belt. Spinning in his saddle to face the dragon, he kicked for Epona to speed up. She did not let him down, tearing straight across the field.

Link yelled incoherently, trying to gain the monsters attention. It worked all too well, as the dragon changed course in the air, wrapping its great wings around and dived at him. Steadying himself with one hand, Link crouched in his saddle, his foot against his saddle pommel. He waited as the dragon flew closer; at twenty paces behind them it opens its wings and beat the air driving forward, at ten it opened its mouth, ready to burn them to ash. Link pushed off the saddle, leaping into the air, hanging for a moment, before colliding violently with the snout of the dragon. His cap flew away in the wind as he rolled along the snout trying desperately to dig his daggers into the scales. Pain exploded in his right thigh as his leg was skewered on one of the dragon's horns adorning its brow.

The dragon roared, and thrashed his head about, attempting to dislodge Link, which only served to deepen his injury and pain. Link drove his dagger into the brow to steady himself, and began pounding on the horn protruding through him with his free hand. It was incredibly hot atop the dragon; he imagined that his clothes and skin were burning. He could feel his body weakening as his vision darkened and grayed. Sweat and blood flowed equally, he muscles tired beyond his expectations. The horn finally cracked, succumbing to his blows, and he pulled himself on top of the beasts head slowly, pushing off his still protruding arrows, carefully to avoid the horns. Struggling and wriggling, he withdrew his broad sword and steadied himself as blood gushed from his wound, adding to his difficultly to stay atop of the dragon. It was almost a blessing that he couldn't see as the dragon began twisting and twirling in the sky.

Almost magically he felt a surge of energy, and he risked taking his hand off his dagger to drive his sword into the skull of the dragon as powerfully as he could. The silence of flight was pierced by a sharp roar of agony, ending in a spurt of flame. Placing all his weight behind it he drove the hilt of his sword to the scales as he felt himself drop high from the sky, wind billowing up his tunic. Minutes, perhaps hours passed in his mind, agony his only companion, before they collided with the ground, the horn passing through completely as his body tumbled off the dead beast, and his bones broke across the plain. Strangely he though he saw an enormous forest fairy fly across the plain towards him, her ethereal light was like second sun in the afternoon sky. He smiled dimly as she approached, and lost consciousness before he could ask her name.

* * *

Horror filled Zelda as she watched Link tear across the plain, away from the ranch. Her heart would have exploded out of her chest if not for being lodged in her throat. The blinded dragon flew erratically behind him, jets of fire streaming from his mouth. She wanted to scream for Link to run away, to save himself, but somehow she was captivated by his insane action. As he had before at the Moiro forest, he appeared to be in complete control of the situation. His attack was fluid, both aggressive and reactive with equal comfort. He wasted no motion; fear never caused him a moment's pause.

A force of ten guardsmen, led by Captain Morann, had taken off for the burning ranch, and a feeling of relief had swept across the connection between Zelda and the trapped farm hands when they were saved. The large force that poured out of Castletown split up, a quarter of them had set up a water line and was attempting to douse the flames. The remaining force was following Link and the dragon, though they appeared to have a hard time keeping up. Her remaining guards had formed up around her, their attention held rapt by Link's heroism.

A collective gasp from the company rose in the air as Link leapt from his saddle onto the dragon. Zelda could see the blood erupt into the air as he collided with the sharp horns of the dragon's brow. Unconsciously she reached out with her mind, dropping herself from her senses. Using only her mind she could feel the state of a person through their emotions. As he had done before Link projected himself as a great light, blinding in purity and strength. She wrapped her spirit around the light as though she was air itself, felt its warmth and comfort fade quickly, she knew Link was losing strength. He was gravely injured; black smoke began to obscure the light of his spirit. Panicking, Zelda summoned all her strength and poured her energy into Link, willing his light to shine even brighter. She was rewarded as her spirit was overcome by a flare of impossible radiance shining in her mind. Love, courage, strength, happiness, laughter, a thousand emotions and feelings flooded her mind.

Abrupt cheering awakening her senses, she opened her eyes, breaking her connection and focusing to see Link drive his sword into the creature's brain, causing the beast to drop from the sky. The dragon reared back in agony and suspended in the air for but a moment, before tumbling out of the sky, and crashing into the earth, sending dirt and soil high into the air. Instinctively she spurred her horse down the hill, through the guard and across the field towards Link. Franticly she reached out for his spirit again as she watched his body roll and bounce limp across the field, but she couldn't find it. Impa and the guards screamed for her to stop, to slow down, but her mind barely registered their existence. "_Dear Goddess, I think he might be dead. Faster." _If she had been interested, she might have noticed that her skin was taking on an unusual golden tinge, she was drawing in incredible amounts of magic, calling forth power from the depths of the earth itself. Like a fallen star in the summer sky she streaked across the field on her horse, a trail of dust the only evidence they tread on the land.

They easily overtook the galloping Epona, who had felt the call of her master as keenly as Zelda. Leaping from the saddled she appeared to glide through the air as she dropped next to Link. As he lay on his back, his body bruised and bloodied a great number of his bones clearly broken. She kneeled beside his chest, cutting off his tunic and undershirt with her belt knife. Purple bruises crept across his chest and stomach; burn marks turned his pale skin to glossy red blotches. A gaping hole was punctured through his thigh; the blood flowing from it discolored the grass and turned the dirt to mud. Sweat beaded across his forehead and fell to the ground in quiet droplets.

Zelda placed her hands over his heart, extending her spirit through her fingertips like a web into his body, delving deep until she had found every broken bone, every torn sinew and ruptured muscle. His organs were a mess, dislodged and torn. Where before his spirit had been the rising sun now he was like a wick of an extinguished candle. He was going to die unless she did something, if she even could. There may not have been a single healer in all of Hyrule that could save him, and if there was, they certainly weren't there at the time.

She began by drawing forth energy from the land, pouring the life of the earth into Link, willing his body to heal unnaturally fast. As she drew from the earth, the grass turned brown, flower petals fell to the ground, and the stems withered and turn to ash. Link's bones began mending, unsettling popping noise coming from his joints and chest as they were rebuilt. Next she poured the energy into his muscles, repairing and restoring the torn strands, rebuilding from bone to the skin. The earth cracked as though parched from a ten year drought, there was no grass, weed or tree left I within a hundred paces of them, dust rose in the air like a desert wind. His breathing returned to normal, bruises still adorned his body, but his fever was broken. The wound in his leg has sealed up though blood still flowed. His heart was the last concern; it beat weakly beneath his chest. She had reached the limit of her ability to draw directly from the earth, but there was still more to be healed.

Looking at her hands on his chest, Zelda noticed the golden hue of her skin. The air around her shimmered as in the noon day summer heat, and understanding dawned in her mind. She poured out herself, and all the energy she had drawn in. Into his veins, against the flow of blood to the heart, she poured her strength like drum beats. Links heart became strong, and her spirit flowed in faster pulses. Drawing herself out, she suddenly felt a pull from Link's spirit. She attempted to draw herself out again, but she was pulled in deeper. Link's body was pulling all of her energy, all the magic and life within her into him, and she could no longer distinguish between herself and him. The incredible light that she had seen within her mind before was growing stronger, overcoming her and consuming her…

_Zelda was wandering through a forest alone, but that was nothing new, she was always alone. She reflected on the day's events to the sounds of streams bubbling in the dark forest, birds sang and the trees rustled in the wind. The entire forest had gathered to celebrate her arrival six years ago. She supposed that she should be happy, but her heart was melancholy, something was missing. Without warning two wolves burst from the brush cutting across her path, they didn't stop, or give any sign they even saw her. Looking into the wood, a skeleton hand emerged from the darkness, attempting to grab her. Leaping back deftly, she picked up a broken branch, and faced her enemy. It was the size of a small child, an eerie skeleton figure held together by some unseen force, which held a roughly carved spear and wooden shield. It wore ragged green tunic and a poorly carved wooden helmet. _

_Beady red eyes moved restlessly in empty sockets, illuminating the dark recesses of its skull. "You don't belong here Hylian; I'll send what's left of your body to the Plain, after I've had my fill." A hollow laugh ended the creature's threat, but Zelda didn't wait for it finish. She dashed forward, swiping at its head with her broken branch. A loud crack testified to her true aim, and the skull flew from spine. The creature continued to laugh, its skull buried in the dirt, while its body continued to swipe and poke at her with its spear. Diving at the ground, she rolled under its attacks, and took out its legs with a backward swipe. Pushing off the ground, she ran at the skull, driving her boot into its skull. Fragments and broken teeth flew into the air, and the skeleton body crumbled apart behind her. _

_Looking around, she turned down the forest path, breaking into a run. The rhythmic thump of her boot was the only sound in the forest now, and she ran without stopping until she reached a great clearing. There was massive tree, bathing in the rainbow light of thousands upon thousands of fairies a flight in its branches. A number of children about her size or shorter ran about beneath the branches, hiding in the roots, and climbing up the knots trying to reach its branches. She skidded to a stop in front of the trees, the shadows of the forest painting a face on the great bark. _

_A great voice reverberating across the clearing, "What troubles you Link?"_

_A voice came from her throat, but it was not here own. There was something wrong, but Zelda couldn't quite figure it out. "I was attacked by another monster Great Forest Spirit. I defeated it, but it said something I didn't understand, it called me a 'Hylian'. I was hoping you could tell me what that means." A voice called out behind her, it was her friend Saria who was entering the clearing, she waived excitedly as she ran to Zelda's side._

"_Yes, I can see that…Link, I am afraid that I must tell you something very disturbing, something I wished I would never have to tell you…"_

_Hard rain drenched the forest in a sudden downpour, she turned to grab Saria and head for the forest village, but she wasn't there. Looking around, Zelda realized she wasn't in the forest at all, she stood atop a roof top in Castletown, and despite the downpour a great crowd lined the street below her. She held a long dagger in her strong hands, and her eyes searched endlessly across the crowd. A trumpet sounded in the distance, and a roar erupted from the crowd. A parade of soldiers in blue cloaks and burnished steel armor marched in front of a young girl, perhaps fourteen years old, who rode atop a white horse. She wore a dark red dress, and a silver crown adorned her head. A great caravan of servants and soldiers followed her. The crowds threw flower petals before her, singing and dancing. The Princess waived cordially at her subjects, gracing them all with a smile. _

_As the caravan reached the building Zelda perched on, two wiry men leapt from the crowd at the Princess, one waiving a crossbow, the other a mace. They screamed something unintelligible and ran at the Princess. A cry of panic erupted from the crowd, obscuring the flash of metal that soared from the rooftops into the neck of the crossbowmen. Collapsing in death he fell to the ground, his bow firing into his partner, the bolt lodged in his forehead. They both fell dead at the feet of the Princess' horse. The soldiers in the streets hurried to her side, locking their shields together, encircling the now dismounted Princess, and hurrying her up the streets under their protection. With the threat of being searched by the remaining soldiers the crowds disbursed in a cacophony of cries and hysterical tears. Her task complete, Zelda leapt from the roof onto her horse in an alleyway and sped away. _

_The clop of the hoofs on the cobbled streets transformed to the thud of packed dirt, Zelda raced across the field, hugging the wooden railing beside her horse, chasing a red haired girl on a dapple stallion. They leapt a barrier together, and with a final surge off the turn Zelda swept past the red haired girl, through the white chalk drawn hastily on the earth. The mid day sun shone down above them on a perfect Hylian spring day. Heeling her mare, Zelda turned to face her defeated opponent._

"_I think that's enough free milk to last me a live time Malon! Pretty soon you'll owe me the entire ranch!" Again words left Zelda's mouth but not her own voice, it troubled her for only a moment before she was distracted by her friend._

"_We should have never sold you that horse Link! It's not fair! I'll never be able to beat you!" Malon dismounted in a huff, storming off to the barn. With a chuckle, Zelda followed her, knowing her friend's fiery temperament came with her hair. She wandered through the barn into the stables, searching the stalls for her. In the last stable, where the name "EPONA" was carved in a child's hand, sat Malon, her face smothered in her palms, silent tears streamed down her face. _

"_Hey, what's the matter red? Why so gloomy, it's just a race? I know you'd beat me if I wasn't riding your horse." Zelda kneeled beside the hay stack Malon sat on, and gently took her hands away from her face. Puffy red eyes and blotched freckled skin looked back at her. _

"_I…I don't care about the race. I just…I just don't want you to…to…to leave. Now that you have Epona, I know you'll be setting off again, off to save your perfect Princess! Off to risk your life for her. She doesn't even know you exist! Why can't you just stay here with me and dad! You…you can keep working on the ranch, or…or I'll do your chores for you, please just stay. Stay with me!" Fiercely, Malon griped the back of her hair, and kissed her. _

_Pulling away from the kiss Zelda looked into the eyes of the Gerudo girl who was five years her senior without a word. Deeply drawn breaths and the desert winds were the only sounds between them all night. The rising sun exposed the red hair that fell across her face and down her bare back. Dark tan lines marked the wear of her forgotten blouse and billowing pants, exposing the pale skin hidden from the desert suns effect. Unclasping a talisman necklace from around Zelda's neck, the Gerudo girl rolled off Zelda and the bed, wrapping herself in airy blue robe. _

"_Your debt to us is now repaid in full Link of the Lost Woods. From this day forth you may come and go as you please, forever welcome in the lands of the Gerudo. Shall I inform Nabooru that you will be leaving us tonight? She tells me that you are eager to return to Hyrule and your quest. I should tell you that there would be…advantages to sticking around. Every girl of age entered to fight for this right, and I shall take pleasure of informing them of their unfortunate loss. I doubt, however, that my being first would stop their…desire. The only man to defeat Nabooru in single combat…you are quite the catch. I am sure that your Princess could survive another year without your secret protection." She turned and smiled deviously at Zelda. "And I can only imagine if you had another year's…growth in you…well, I guess that we shall never know." _

_The girl walked across the room, toward the balcony, stopping at a great wooden chest that was gilded in gold and silver, at the top of the chest, carved into the wood and inlaid in jewels lay the crest of the Royal Family. "We have had this chest in my family for hundreds of years. My mother always treasured in. I, however, was always much more fascinated by this." Opening the top, she removed an old leather bound book. It had no markings on it at all, but Zelda could tell from where she lay it was ancient. "I could never read it, but the pictures were fascinating. Perhaps it shall help you on your quest." _

_She handed it to Zelda, who opened the book to the middle, on the right page a drawing of two women holding two golden triangles in the air, on the left page an ancient illuminated script. Closing the book Zelda looked up at the elderly man across the table from her. He peered through a thick looking glass, his shallow skin and wispy white hair making him look rather like an ancient book with bad bindings. She was in a vast library; books towered above her on all sides. Ladders on wheels were perched against the shelves, and tables weighed down with piles and piles of scrolls and books dotted the floor. _

"_Well my Lord, I just don't know. It appears obvious to me that her Highness Princess Zelda is the Princess of the prophecy. Her mother's unfortunate demise, her birth on the summer solstice, the increase in the demons and monsters that roam Hyrule, they were all foretold, recorded countless times throughout history. I cannot tell you however when Power will return to this world, there is no time reference here. I am sorry; I wish that I had a better answer for you."_

"_That is quite alright Master Rauru, I didn't have much hope anyway. Across all of Hyrule have I searched, apparently in vain…" Zelda had hoped the Royal Archives would have shed light where all the scholars and collections in Hyrule had not. She had spent months bribing and conning officials and nobles, costing her over a thousand rupees. There was nothing else to do now but take the Book to the Princess. She had done all she could._

"_Perhaps if we had the original source, the Book of Mudora, we would know more. But as my Lord knows, there is no hope of ever retrieving it."_

"_No…no I suppose there isn't…"_


	6. Chapter 5: Awakenings

**Chapter 5: Awakenings**

Link awoke violently, bolting up only to be hammered back to the ground. He was surprised to see that it was Zelda, her hands atop his bare chest, her face pale and drawn, mouth agape grasping for air that held him down. She looked down at him with a weak smile, her lids half closed and her eyes twitching uncontrollably. "Oh, now I see you," was all she said before she collapsed atop him, her head falling to rest atop his chest. Quiet breaths left her body slowly. Link gently put a hand at her neck; her pulse was weak but steady. Carefully he shifted her weight, holding her in a kneeling position, her head back in sleep, as he looked about.

Around him in a great circle the ground was barren as the Gerudo wastelands. Patches of the fields and grass beyond were alight in flames in random patterns, remnants of the dragon's blind attacks. Smoke blew in the soft wind, obscuring patches of the horizon. From the burning ranch and Talamora Hill troops rode towards him, great clouds of dust kicked up behind them as they closed the distance quickly. The air around him was charged like a thunder storm, the hair on his arm stood on end, and Epona and the Princess' horse, Roua, danced wildly together. Behind him twenty paces lay the carcass of the dragon on its side; its blood making great pools and long twisting tendrils filling the cracks in the ground. Link's sword handle still protruded from his brow, and the broken shafts of his arrows from the creature's dead eyes.

Link removed the tattered remains of his shirts and scabbard, finding a relatively clean patch on them; he bunched them up, making a pillow to lay the Princess' head on. She was covered in his blood from head to waist, her skin was grey and sickly looking, but her breath was steady and quiet. Grabbing Roua's reigns, he tied them to Epona's, hoping she would settle down now that he was awake. His muscles ached as though he had spent a day training vigorously, but surprisingly he was not in much pain, the wound in his leg was completely healed, and he was without burns. Dizziness and nausea hit him as he walked, but he fought them back. "_What happened? I can't remember anything after we hit the ground? How did Zelda get here so far ahead of everyone else?" _

Walking to the dragon, he placed his hand over its cavernous nostril to make sure it wasn't breathing. The creature stunk of sulfur and smoke, the stench threatened to overwhelm Link. He grasped his sword and pulled it from the creature's head, a fresh spurt and flow of blood squelched from the wound. Pulling his dagger out, he cleaned the blades on his pants, the warmth of the blood seeping through and walked back to Princess, scanning the horizon. He stopped to pick up the horn fragment that had pierced his leg, a triumphant smirk adorning his face as he hefted its weight. Waves of tiredness were sweeping over him, calling out to him, but he refused to yield.

A band of cavalry reached him first. They all wore dark blue tunics over burnished mail and grey pants and steel helmets. On their right breast the Golden Triforce and Hawk of Hyrule was sewn with intricate precision. They carried long spears and shields with broad swords strapped across their backs. Despite their ride from the city and the considerable amount of dirt in the air they seemed impeccably clean. That was not to say they were not intimidating, for they certainly were that as well. He was sure to put away his weapons and wave a greeting to them as they dismounted and approached, wanting to make sure there was no misunderstanding this time. Positioning himself beside the sleeping Princess, a ring of twelve soldiers encompassed them while the rest of the force ran forward, spears in hand, toward the dragon. The soldiers eyed Link nervously, shifting in their places under his gaze.

A large man, nearly half a foot taller than other soldier and two times as wide as Link, with an uncommon black beard approached him beside a clearly high ranking military leader. The man's presence and command over the soldiers was evident without any words. Two soldiers parted the ring to allow the commander and his guard to enter. "Speak quickly stranger, who stands before Lord General Jatin Cilan Baden, Defender of the Tower; First of the Northern Army; Master of the Eastern Shore." Recognition dawned on Link as man spoke, he was not Hylian. He had the accent of the peoples of the eastern islands, who owed allegiance in name only to Hyrule. Though not Hylians, they were part of Hyrule, the product of a long forgotten war. The giant had tan, almost reddish skin, and a shaved head. He did not wear the uniform of the Hylian military, but simply a sleeveless red tunic and black pants and boots. Beside him was the general himself, who was about Link's size, with light brown hair and cold eyes. It was impossible for Link to gauge his age, and he resigned himself to "middle aged". Dressed in fine silks and adorned with metals and marks of rank, he was not clothed to do battle. However, tension filled Link at the sight of him, from his expensive clothes to his severe expression. From the look on the General's face, Link did not imagine that he though anything of him at all; _After all, who am I to a Lord of Hyrule? _The Lord General's eyes widened in short lived surprise when he recognized the Princess behind Link, but not at Link himself.

"His name is Link, true friend and protector of her Royal Highness." Impa's voice rang out clear above the thud of her horse hoofs. She rode into the ring of soldiers, dismounting and handing the reigns blindly behind her. Striding purposefully between them, Impa kneeled beside the Princess, and felt her forehead with closed eyes before sighing in relief. She stood again, patting Link on the shoulder proudly, before standing between him and the General. Her normally stern expression softened as shook hands with the general and questioned, "How fare's the King Jatin?"

"His Majesty is well Impa; he misses his daughter…as do we all. So, who is this young man, is he the one whom the Princess praised so glowingly in her letter home? 'Blight of the Servants of Power', that is how she described him I believe, and now we can add Dragon Slayer as well." Link couldn't tell if General Jatin was skeptical of Zelda's claims, or simply disappointed that Link was the man she described. Link took their dismissal of his presence as a chance to look around behind him, where the sounds of futile efforts to pierce the dragon's scales were coming from the cavalry. A few soldiers were gathered around a single spear, driving it deep into the dragon, and attempting to pull up its scales. _I wonder what they think they are doing. Perhaps they want the scales for armor?_

Impa seemed surprised that the General was abreast of Zelda's communications. _Come to think of it, when did she write to the King…she never mentioned that…_ "Yes…indeed his is. Speaking of which, it seems the Princess has taken ill, and as you can see, she is in no condition to ride into town for everyone to see. Could you send a rider for a carriage to take us to the castle?"

The General lazily looked at one of his riders, who took off immediately. "The King will want to see you immediately Impa, he sent us right off after spying the dragon from the North Tower. I believe he was afraid that the Princess might be in danger, if only we had known the power of this young man, I might not have bothered. We will set up a camp near the road for you to wait. I must go attend to the fire. I trust I will see you in the castle tonight." He inclined his head to Impa and turned away, the ring of soldiers falling inline behind him. A great number of spears were left behind, protruding awkwardly from the dragon's hide.

After they had left, Impa kneeled again beside Zelda who still slept silently. Her color was returning, and her breathing was strong. "Link, if you are strong enough, please bring the Princess, I will gather the horses." Turning her back on him, she gathered the horses and began walking toward the camp. _She can't possibly…I'm not even dressed properly. _As though she read his mind, Impa called to him,_ "_I assure you Link, it is quite alright, pick her up."

Scooping the Princess up gently, Link carried her limp body across the field. Impa walked a good ten paces in front of him, constantly scanning the field and horizon, as if on the look out for more dragons. The warmth of Zelda's breath grazed his bared chest, which was both comforting and somehow unnervingLink had believed that he would be able to just move on and disappear after he returned the Book…but now, he never wanted to leave her side. _I can't believe what she did…she looked dead when I awoke. _She curled her head against him from time to time, murmuring quietly in her sleep. "I don't know if you can hear me Highness, but my thanks to you. I know that you must have healed me, or surely I would have died."

"Call me Zelda" Link almost dropped her in surprise and embarrassment; stopping for a moment he continued to stare at the Princess, who seemed to be talking her sleep. He continued on, reaching the camp after a rather long walk. _I didn't realize I got so far away from the road. _Surprisingly, his arms were not tired; his aches and pains were already gone, and he seemed to be gaining strength with each step. He laid the Princess down in her tent upon an exceptionally comfortable looking cot. The entirety of her guard was posted outside, Captain Morann was apoplectic that she was not only ill, but that Link was carrying her, though he seemed afraid to raise his voice lest he wake the Princess. Impa waved him away, and invited Link to stay, which did little to calm the Captain. Corporal Troy stuck his head into tent, offering Link a spare guardsman tunic.

Impa had a water bowl brought in, and cleaned the Princess' face with a washcloth. After about a half hour, she put a number of blankets over Zelda and asked Link to take a walk with her. After they had walked past the edge of camp in silence, Impa asked Link to sit on a low sheep wall. She looked deep into his face, her violet gaze almost lulling him to sleep. "Link…what do you remember after you fell from the sky?"

Link hesitated just a moment, he was unsure of what he should say, "Almost nothing. I though I saw a Great Fairy, I suppose I was hallucinating. I passed out, and was pleasantly surprised to find the Princesses holding me to the ground." A laugh left his mouth, an honest laugh, which in itself he supposed was uncommon. "I must admit, I did not think she had that kind of strength."

Impa chuckled as well, a great smile upon her face. "What you saw was Princess Zelda, using all the magic of Hyrule that she could contain. She flew across the field to you, and then wrapped both of you in the most powerful healing magic I have ever seen. The air around you shimmered like a rainbow and burned as the sun." Her face became deadly serious, all the mirth leaving her. "Link, she poured her entire spirit into you, this you must understand, she was prepared to die to bring you back to life… I suspect she very nearly did."

Link could feel his expression hardening as he ground his teeth. _I..I did not…idiot! Idiot!. _"I am sorry Impa…I do not know what to say…I… I never would ask her to do such a thing…" He was cut off by a comforting hand from Impa on his. The warmth had returned to her face, if not her eyes.

"No Link, you could not have known. I did however. You will remember what I told you, that the Princess saved my life using magic. What I did not tell you is that from that day, we have shared an unbreakable bond…I could hear her thoughts, feel her emotion, her presence always within a part of me…It was most useful as I attempted to protect her these many years. I felt part of what she felt for you, and that is why I brought you here to tell you is this. That bond no longer exists. It was severed, I felt that part of her spirit pour into you, it disappeared inside you, and it has not come back…I thought she had died, but thank the Goddesses no… I guess what I am saying is that it is very likely that she has unwittingly transferred that bond to you."

Silence hung in the air between them, the seconds stretching into infinity before Link spoke. He could not meet Impa's gaze, he was too shocked, too bewildered. A thousand thoughts battled for dominance in his mind, none of them more so then his sudden realization of what Zelda might have learned inside his head. "What…what does this mean exactly? Can she see my thoughts? I must tell you that I cannot feel anything right now. What does that mean?" He cut himself off from his rambling. _Dear Goddesses, what has happened?_

"It is not unusual that you would feel nothing while she slept. If you are asleep as well however, you may dream her dreams, not your own. I hope that you are prepared not to sleep some nights, the dreams of young women…well; anyway, that is a trouble for another day. What this means for right now is that you will need to stay here indefinitely, there are certain…events upcoming, and I cannot take the risk of someone with access to the Princess' mind wandering off on his own, attempting to get himself killed every other day. As to your thoughts, I do not believe that she can see them unless you will for her to do so…at least she could never see mine. I do not know if my Sheikah blood had anything to do with that."

Considering her response, Link sat silently once again. He was somewhat pleased that his presence would now be required, yet reluctant for what this unprecedented chain of events might bring. _Well, I certainly didn't expect this, what does this mean for the plan the Great Deku Tree laid out?_ "Well, I suppose there is little we can do now. I shall put myself at your service for as long as your require."

Impa's mouth smiled, but her eyes showed that she was still troubled by the Princess' state. "Excellent Link, excellent. I will be here to guide you through this; please do not hesitate to seek my counsel."

…..

Link and Impa spent another half an hour walking and discussing the unquestionable insanity of his attack on the dragon. Impa related her awe at his skill, while still managing to admonish him for the brashness of his action. _She is as unsettling as the Princess herself. _When a new carriage for the Princess arrived, Impa quickly briefed Link on the protocol at the castle and when meeting the King. He was left with the impression that it would be best not to speak or look at anyone directly unless he knew them personally. Since this would mean only the Princess and Impa herself, Link determined that he would be best served being as ubiquitous as possible.

The sun was halfway to the horizon when they returned to camp, the carriage waiting outside the Princess' tent. "Link, I expect to leave within the hour. I would like you to ride with us, I am sure that her Highness would be comforted by your presence if she should awake in the carriage." He nodded his ascent before walking along, finding Epona tied to the horse post. Walking her through the camp, he noticed a great number of soldiers were encamped along the road, most not bothering to do much beside tie up their horses, and settle in for an early dinner of bread and water. There was no need to set up a real camp as they would be moving out early that evening.

Off the road, approximately a quarter mile from their location the ruins of the ranch buildings still smoldered, but the larges fires had been put out already. A number of soldiers were investigating the damage, and the local farmers were sorting through the rubble, looking for salvageable items. Leaping atop Epona, he set off towards the ranch, looking for signs of a medical tent, and his friends. Riding through and over the ruins of the gate, he led Epona out into the walled field.

A large white tent was in the middle of the field, the ashes of a horse track and barriers littered the now barren field. A few of the soldiers stood guard outside the tent, while the rest worked under the direction of a deep red haired girl. Blood, smoke and dust blackened and stained her plain white wool blouse and brown skirt, and multiple medical soldiers were attempting to attend to the various cuts and burns she had received. Malon however was more interested in showing the soldiers the proper way to dig a hole and plant a post for a fence. A number of cows and horses were grazing, attempting to find a patch of grass among the ash and recently unturned dirt, while Talon vainly tried to round them up.

Link dismounted, and led Epona over to his frazzled friend. Letting Epona go, he watched with silent amusement as his horse repeatedly nudged Malon in the back, who seemed too busy to turn around at first. Joy lit up Malon's face as she finally recognized her old horse's presence. Smoke smudged her freckles but her beautiful face had hardly changed in the years since he had last seen her. She had grown into a beautiful young woman; her rough dirtied farming clothes could not hide her generous features or her natural beauty. "Epona?...LINK!"

Malon jumped into Link's chest, wrapping him in a tight embrace. It felt like he had never left the farm six years ago. He slowly let her back to the ground, wiping away the tears that streaked the soot on her face "I knew that it must have been you…the soldiers told me that a man in green attacked the dragon, but they did not know his name. What were you thinking? I can't believe you're alive…actually…Link…you're…you're not even hurt. How is this possible?" Her lips trembled as she spoke, more tears flowing from her eyes.

"The…the Princess healed me of my injuries…if not for her, I would have died. I am sorry to see what has happened to the ranch, but I am beyond happy that you are alright." Link could tell that she was upset; the Princess had always been a sore subject with her. She did not let it reach her lips as she responded.

"I shall forever be indebted to her Highness then. I hope to be able to thank her myself…I have been invited to stay at Hyrule Castle while the ranch is being rebuilt. Just now, the Lord General has promised to pay all the costs, he asks only for our finest stead in return."

"Well…well that is excellent news Malon, I too will be staying at the castle and I will be happy to see a familiar face each day. I hope that we will have time to catch up." The low drawn out sound of a distant horn drifted and interrupted them. It was followed by another horn, and another, until the crisp resounding blast from the medical tent. Link had grown accustomed to this daily ritual, a signal to all soldiers that the Princess was getting ready to travel, and that they therefore must be ready before she leaves "I am sorry Malon, I must go… I will look for you tonight in the castle." Malon's tear streaked face remained motionless; her eyes welling with more tears as Link slowly took a few steps backward. He grabbed Epona's reigns, and turned away; leading his horse slowly past the busy soldiers and farmers who were attempting to put the shambles of the ranch back together. _Well…that could have gone better. At least she is ok…_Link's reflection was cut short as images flashed and disappeared suddenly in his mind.

_He could see himself battling the dragon, and falling towards the earth. From eyes not his own he looked down upon his broken body. His small soft hands ran over his bloodied chest, catching on pebbles embedded in his skin from the fall. A bright light emanated from his pale skin, enveloping the half dead body below._

And the vision was gone; all that was left was Link, slumped over in his saddle, unable to keep himself up. All his attention was focused on the fading light in his mind, guiding him like a compass to the Princess. Gathering himself, he led Epona towards her tent, though he was unsure if it was by memory, or unfamiliar presence lingering in his mind directing him.

…..

At the crisp and sudden ring of the soldiers trumpet Zelda stirred from her deep sleep. Golden light filtered through the crack in the closed tent flaps. Dust and pollen descended to the earth, illumined for but a moment before disappearing, lost forever to the eye. Zelda slowly took in her surroundings, pushing off the mass of blankets enveloping her body and pushed herself upright. She was inside her tent, but it was barely unpacked beside her cot, and nightstand, with only a bloody towel and water bowl atop it. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she struggled to remember where she was. "_We were on the road, about to crest Talamora Hill. I was watching Link… watching him…what was he doing again?" _ But what Link had been doing wouldn't reveal itself to Zelda, nor would much else. Frustrated, she reached into her mind, intent on summoning Impa through their shared link. Reaching deep into her mind, she search for the path she knew led her to Impa's mind.

But it wasn't there.

Panicking, Zelda furiously opened her eyes, pulling her hands away, and for the first time noticed her own appearance. Dried blood covered her dress, her arms, and her hands. A flood of memories tore into her like an unstoppable torrent at the sight of them. Link falling to the earth from the dragon. Zelda rushing to his side, and her hands running across his battered chest, she remembered healing his wounds, but he remained unconscious, close to death. Throwing caution to the wind she had delved deep into his mind. She remembered seeing the world through Link's eyes, as a child in the Lost Woods. The Deku Tree. Saria. Mido. His travels across Hyrule. Malon. She had seen so much. The Gerudo. He had slept with a Gerudo! "_He could be a father!" _

Sorrow, pain, outrage and depression. Zelda felt as though while her body had slept, a thousand emotions and thoughts has simmered beneath the surface, and were now exploding through her like steam in a kettle. Tears streamed down her face, for she was ashamed and overcome, and bellowed for her protector, afraid to face herself alone. "_He almost died… but who is he? Has he been watching me his entire life? Why?" _At the renewed thought of Link, a sudden revelation startled her. _"Link…I can…I can feel him, like I could with Impa." _She turned her head, and stared at the tent wall, ignoring Impa rushing in through the flaps, her mind locked on this new and startling development. "_He is coming to me..."_

Turning to Impa, her lips trembling and her cheeks glistening, Zelda found new sorrow. Standing but feet away from her was her oldest and dearest friend, her constant companion, with who she had shared nearly all her life in a manner more intimate that many grown women had shared with their husbands, and who now felt like a stranger

"We have much to discuss Princess."


	7. Chapter 6: A Promise

**Chapter 6: A Promise**

Outside the carriage window, the familiar landscape of Castletown's fields and farms passed by Zelda under the last embers of sunlight. She leaned her head against the padded wall, aimlessly taking in the great wall surrounding _Casiel Irule,_ the Fortress of Hyrule, Castletown's true name in Ancient Hylian. Its seamless impenetrable white walls built through the magic of the Sheikah ages ago stretched for miles, great towers spiking up and down it, before it curved out of her sight. The city had never been taken, resisting invasions of beasts and foul demons bent on the mindless destruction of Hyrule. Armies of men had camped outside the walls, their sieges failing against Hyrule's power every time. When she was a child, Zelda had delighted in running across the top of the great wall, reliving great battles while shooting arrows with the soldiers, seeing who could go the farthest. From the top of the towers she would look out on the land, trying to count all the sheep, the cows, following the horse farmer's stock as they galloped.

Within the wall she could spy the entire city. _Her city._ She had followed the rhythmic routines of the citizens, watching as they haggled in the markets, the children chasing and playing the streets, young lovers stealing secret kisses and looks, learning the nature of society through observation as much as scholarship. It had always been her delight to ride into the city like a hero returning from battle. Her citizen's would crowd the streets, showering her with love and praise. She knew it was selfish and petty, but it had been a source of encouragement as much as pride. Driving her to care for her citizens as they did for her, to live up to their expectations, to be proficient in the matters of state and history as much as love and magic. It was her destiny and right to lead them, and she would not let them down.

"_We should be riding in glory today more than ever." _Bitter thoughts betrayed her mood asthe Book of Mudora lay heavily in her lap, her fingers tracing its deep golden Triforce inlay. Zelda had envisioned this march into Hyrule for the past week; the citizens would line the street, dancing and singing in revelry not often seen these days. Link would ride in glory beside her, a new hero for the citizens of Hyrule to place their trust in, a symbol of hope in an increasingly hopeless time. Together they would lift the hearts of Castletown, and eventually all of Hyrule. She had dreamed of presenting the Book of Mudora to her father, a secret that she had kept from him in their communications. His joy and shock would be overwhelming, and he would welcome Link to the castle as graciously as he would his own family.

This was what she knew should be happening even now, for was not Link an even greater hero? Defeating the dragon on the field would be remembered and glorified in song and epic for thousands of years. This was certain. Zelda loved fairy tales and epics, tales of great beast bested by heroic men and women, and she normally would be delighted to have been a part of the source of Hyrule's newest legend, but not today. Not as her company quietly entered the barren streets of Castletown, whose citizens had been ordered to remain inside as the massive legion surrounding her paraded down the street.

Behind the great walls of Hyrule, which stood over twenty men tall, darkness was filling the streets as the sun set. Servants ran to light the watch lights that would illuminate the great stone paved road that lead directly into the castle, to ward off the darkness. Tiny lights were lifted high into the sky, transforming like butterflies on the fire pits that were bolted and extended from the store fronts. Stretching and straining, their wings of light fluttered about the cobble stones, joined together briefly before floating away.

Impa sat silently across the carriage from Zelda, lost in her own thoughts, giving Zelda as much time and space as she needed to recover. Zelda had not told Impa everything she had seen in Link's mind, keeping secret his affair in Gerudo Valley, but sharing that Link had lived among the Children of the Forest, a refugee in the land of the Great Forest Spirit. It was a realm that few Hylians dared to enter, for no true path existed, and every forest trail could lead to the Lost Woods.

_He has done and seen more things in his short life than perhaps any of the great heroes in Hyrule's history. _Through the brief moments that Zelda had been privy to, and in the time with which she had been left to consider it, she had determined three things about Link. He was without a doubt the most dangerous and skilled fighter in Hyrule. He was also unconditionally devoted and in love with Zelda in a way that both scared and delighted her. Finally, he had absolutely no fear.

The events that she had seen in his mind would lead her to this, but what confirmed it were Link's own feelings on each moment. Subconsciously his feelings and his own thoughts on each experience had been conveyed to her. He was unashamed of his secret protection, even now, because he felt that it was his duty, as it was the duty of all Hylians to protect and ensure the safety of, as he saw it, their only hope to survive whatever darkness covered the land. His experiences in the Gerudo Valley were unclouded, he had felt no shame in the price he knew that all men who wandered into their lands risked, or perhaps wished for, and he did not regret his actions. Nor did he revel in them like the common hooligans who would boast of their experience in the local common room. What had happened to him had happened, and was necessary to leave the Valley without violence. He was sure that he could have escaped them at anytime, there were none who could best him in combat, but he was indebted to them for saving his life, and wished them no harm. He had not sought the bed of the Gerudo or any woman since, and never would, for he knew his heart and life belonged to Zelda, and would make a poor gift to any other woman.

These revelations tempered her initial anger, but nothing could save Zelda from the pain she felt at losing Impa's companionship. She felt like half a person, as though part of her was gone. Zelda had lost her mother before she ever knew her, and her mother's role she had thrust upon Impa unwittingly. But Impa was also her friend, her sister, teacher, and protector, and while she still lived, Zelda knew that never again would they share what they had. A dark depression had settled upon her quickly, one that she saw no way, and even worse, no reason to lift at the moment.

The bond that she now shared with Link, untested and unexplored nestled in the back of her consciousness, she was wary of touching it, afraid of what it would do to her, or to Link. She also took great responsibility knowing that Link would have followed every command she gave him before, but now might be incapable of disobeying if she chose to enter into his mind through their bond, and impose her will through magic. It was only a theory, one she had never tested with Impa out of respect, and one which she did not wish to explore with Link.

Lost in her dark thoughts, Zelda hardly noticed the city as it passed by her lazy eyes. Citizen's faces were pressed against the windows; some were even brave enough to stand in open doorways with a tight grip on their children, searching for any sign of the reason for their unexpected curfew. The children pointed excitedly at the soldiers, the grand army of Hyrule, as they rode by. A few soldiers waved to friends and family, assuring them that everything was fine. One man cheered excitedly as the Princesses carriage rode by, but if it was the drink in his hand or the sight of Link, slayer of dragons and beasts who rode in front of her carriage that drove him she did not know.

She did not doubt that the story of Link's heroics and a description of him had already been passed about Castletown. Gossip was the city's greatest trade, and good gossip traveled only slightly slower than bad. By tomorrow merchants would be selling children wooden swords shaped like the blade used by the new hero. Within a week painted wooden shingles would be sold as dragon scales, and the children would re-enact the great battle in the streets and parks. Young men would venture across the city to unfamiliar taverns, and claim they were the great Link, and seek the company of impressionable girls. It had happened throughout history in all lands, and would again soon. Zelda's dark mood would not stop life from going on as it always had, no matter her desires. It was her duty to begin preparation for the festival, so that she could be prepared to enter her life as a woman, and as a leader of Hyrule.

Impa finally broke the silence; she spoke softly with obvious compassion. "Zelda, I know that you are as upset as I, perhaps more. I will not belittle your effort by assuming I know everything that you have seen or felt, but you most begin the process of putting it aside. The next six weeks will be the most intense and stressful period of your life. With this new…complication, we must endeavor to discover what, if any effect this will have on the ceremony."

Despite herself, Zelda felt her curiosity stirring. She replied quickly, intent on showing that she was capable of fulfilling her duties. "What do you mean?"

A deep breath and pause preceded Impa's response. "We have no idea of the nature and extent of the bond between you and Link. We had half your life to discover the intricacies of our own, but this may or may not be the same. By taking hold of.." Breaking of her sentence, Impa leaned close to the Princess to whisper. "By taking hold of the Triforce of Wisdom, you risk your own life, as we have ever been aware. What would happen to Link if you died? Or alternatively, what would happen to you if he died? I know what you feel for him, it is natural and understandable, but we cannot allow it to cloud our judgment. These are concerns that must be addressed, sooner rather than later Remember always, your duty is to Hyrule and its people. The sins of your people's past are on your shoulder, fair or not, it is the will of the Goddesses."

Settling back in her seat, Impa sat quietly as Zelda considered her words. The brief conversation had given Zelda more to think about, and even more grief. It brought into the open how much her life had changed that day. Whenever they discussed the Triforce, they had always done so in the privacy of their minds. It also brought heavily to bear the weight that Zelda knew lay upon her, the key to which lay upon her lap. Gripping the book, Zelda looked into Impa's eyes, hoping that her determination not to fail was evident without words. "When we return to the castle, as soon as we have met with father, we need to question Link. You were wise to leave him out of the carriage, I could not yet face him, but he must tell us everything; if necessary I will force him to, although it would pain me to do so. I will not see the hope of Hyrule lost because of secrecy. We have allowed him to keep his until now, whether I was driven by emotion or not, I cannot clearly say. The Goddesses have delivered him to us, and I am sure that his part is not yet done. I intend to ensure he fulfills his duty. I promise you that I shall do all that is required."

Impa's response was measured and steady, and it was clear to Zelda that she had already thought out this conversation when she said, "I trust that you shall Princess, but do not lose yourself. The people of Hyrule need a leader, one who they can believe in, who they can love and respect. If you steel yourself away, you shall alienate them. As for Link, from what you have told me, he has done nothing to lose your trust, and unless there is more, your affection either. Allow yourself to be but a young woman at times in your heart, or you will risk losing what makes you worthy. Remember the words of our first Queen, 'She will be as loving as she is wise, for what is wisdom but compassionate understanding? Love breeds compassion, and compassion breeds true wisdom. You will know her not only by her great wisdom, but the fierceness of her love.' Never have I seen this more evident in you than in the last two weeks. Link has brought you more than the Book, you already know this. Do not blame him for what you have lost; it was not his intention or fault. The responsibility is yours and yours alone."

Zelda did not reply, and was silent until they reached the castle, deep in thought upon Impa's words. _She is right. She can read me better than myself even now. I cannot allow myself to be angry with him…but how can I trust him now? I will always wonder what more he has done or seen. Do I not have the right to be angry? Goddesses help me, I am so confused._

* * *

Link rode silently before the Princess's carriage up the main road toward Hyrule castle. A pathway that Kings and Queens of Hyrule had tread upon for over a millennia, Rian Irule himself had walked upon these very stones, unchanged by time. _The magic of the Sheikah builders is unparalleled throughout the world. _ The tall spires of the great city rose above him on all sides, small windows illuminated by early candle light. Night descended quickly behind the wall, only the blue shingles of Hyrule castle reflected the red evening sun, until inexorably it was gone. Darkness filled all the cleared alleys, the hollow clop of horses and the clang of armor was all that could be heard on the interior streets of Hyrule. Here among the elite of Hyrule, the small castles and manor homes of its lords and ladies, there were no citizens to gape as the procession went by. _It would probably be undignified to be seen gawking at her Highness. _A silent laugh brought a smile to Link's face, as he imagined the gardens and balconies filled with the poor children who has clamored to catch but a glimpse of their Royalty.

The darkness around him mirrored Link's own thoughts as he silently considered the day's events. Though it was not in his nature to be overly proud, he had certainly impressed himself with the defeat of the dragon. It had been the greatest test his skills had ever met, and he believed he acquitted himself admirably, although he would certainly never say so aloud. What troubled him was Impa's startling revelation, and the unexpected complications that were all around him. The Princess's consciousness weighed heavily on his mind, it was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, as had been their brief exchange before she had rushed into the confines of the carriage.

She had emerged from the tent looking as beautiful and composed as she always did. Perhaps a little gray and tired, but certainly not the haggard look that greeted him on the field. Cleansed of blood and dirt, she was adorned for court, as was to be expected, but she appeared in no mood to talk. She had curtly addressed him and all the guard, before sweeping into her conveyance. Impa gave him a sympathetic look before requesting that he ride Epona and protect the carriage.

Link had not survived so long on his own without being perceptive, and clearly something was troubling the Princess. He supposed it was the loss of the bond with Impa, for with only a few hours experience he could feel what a powerful experience it was to have another's consciousness within you own, and from what Impa told him, it was even more strong an experience for Zelda than for himself.

When he thought of the Princess, more darkness descended over him. It was as though her mood was a great canvas, painted in solid color upon his mind, and right now it was clearly black. Trying to put aside his concern for her, he set about determining the best course of action over the coming months. Six weeks from tomorrow, on the summer solstice, commemorating the Princesses seventeenth birthday, a grand festival would be held in Hyrule. Secretly, Link knew that it was also the only opportunity Zelda had to lay her claim on the Triforce of Wisdom. The Book of Mudora supposedly gave instruction for how and when the Nayru's true heir could claim the Triforce. It was knowledge closely guarded by the Royal Family, and only intense studying and examination of history had revealed this fact to Link. The months he had spent scurrying about the Royal Archives and the ancient library of Crionact at Lake Hylia, had revealed much that few took the time to learn. Beside Link, Impa and Zelda herself, he doubted that anyone outside of the King's closest advisors and the Great Deku Tree knew what would take place day.

_And now, perhaps Zelda knows that I know. Blast, what did she see? _Traces of Zelda's consciousness left themselves throughout his mind and memories. He had struggled with the feeling for sometime before he realized what it meant, or what he supposed it meant. _She must have been inside my mind, reliving my memories. I can see her standing next to me before the Great Deku Tree. Feel her race beside me on the ranch. She is popping up all over my mind, its maddening. _Her presence laced his memories and experiences, some which he wished to keep from anyone. It was unnerving, but if it was the cost of his life, he could certainly bear it. It was also comforting to know that perhaps now he would be released of the need to keep secrets from her.

The parade of soldiers ground to a halt as they approached the castle gates. A brief exchange of words between Captain Morann and the castle guards and they moved on quickly. Link had watched as the Princess came and went from Hyrule Castle enough to know this was unusual, as a formal transition of duty would normally be observed. The Castle Warden should be waiting for them at the gate, ready to take command for care of the Princess. The Castle Warden was Captain Morann's direct superior and commander of the Royal Guard. In Hyrule's military command, only the Lord Generals of the North and South Armies outranked him, and neither had such authority within the castle grounds, unless a state of war is declared. Link could only guess as to why it was omitted, but he assumed the King was anxious to see his daughter.

Link too was anxious, he was entering the castle grounds, one of the few places in Hyrule he had never tread upon. The main body of the soldiers broke up, heading for the barracks to the east of the castle gates. The Royal Guard, who it seemed had spent the time waiting for the Princess to recover meticulously cleaning and polishing their armor, tightened their perimeter around the Princess, forcing Link and Epona to the back of the procession. Torches were lit and passed around to each soldier, the bright light of the flames reflecting muted rainbows on their armor, and dancing into the night, obscuring the view.

He followed them along a garden path, which slowly wound around the low soft hills before opening up into a great walled stone courtyard as wide across as the Town of Moiro had been long. In the center of the court yard stood a great fountain, a statue of the Goddesses stood in the middle, holding their joined hands to the sky as the water rose elegantly between them, showering their beautiful faces. As they passed by the fountain, Link saw each Goddess stood upon a Triforce pedestal. Trees, bushes and flower arrangements lined the outer walls, and statues of Kings and Queens stood regally in their midst, facing each of the cardinal directions. On the other side of the fountain, across the courtyard, Link had his first unobstructed view of Hyrule Castle.

It rose impossibly into the sky, its great towers like small pointed mountains. It was built on a great hill, burrowing into the ground in spots, and conforming smoothly in others. Much of the castle was lost in darkness, with windows here and there glowing like fireflies as candles flickered within. Directly across from him was the portcullis, the sharp points of its lower gates hanging like teeth of a great dragon, with the dancing fire of the watch lights burning bright within. A small moat divided the outer court from the great wall protecting the castle, and Link's sharp eyes spotted dozens of well trained archers following their every movement from its lofty heights.

The carriage swung around the fountain, parallel to the wall. The Royal Guard fanned out to either side in perfect unison. Dismounting together, they lined the extended wooden bridge on either side, their torches high in their hands, lighting the path of their Princess. Not knowing what to do, Link quietly dismounted Epona, and stroked her neck as he watched the austere ceremony. From within the Castle came three new Guardsmen. A tall middle aged man strode a step ahead in the middle; his sleek short hair was black as the night. He wore no armor, but the red coat of a Guardsman with a high collar, and white pants with black piping, and a sword was strapped comfortably to his belt. Flanking him on either side were young boys, brothers perhaps, their bright blonde hair and clean faces out of place with the sword latched upon their thin frames. They were most likely cadets, prospective Guardsmen, sent to train with Hyrule's most elite force during their formative years in the hope that they would one day be worthy to protect Hyrule's rulers.

As the approached the boys dropped behind the tall man at a wordless gesture. The tall man stopped at the foot of the carriage door, his hand flashing toward his sword hilt when he spied Link standing beside his Epona in the shadows. Captain Morann quickly stepped off the line, placing a hand on the man's shoulder and whispering in his ear. The man simply nodded, his eyes passing over Link once more before he settle on the carriage door, waiting for the Princess.

* * *

Zelda sat quietly on the padded bench, her hands still running ceaselessly over the cover of the Book of Mudora. _It is still unbelievable. This ancient treasure brought back from oblivion by a mysterious stranger. I almost feel like I am dreaming, caught up in a great fairy tale of my own imagination. _Zelda wished it were true, that this story would end happily like a fairy tale, the forces of good triumphing effortlessly and completely. The truth was that she knew far too little of what would happen next; each day was bringing her new and different surprises, events were spiraling out of her control…after a long period of pensive silence she looked into Impa's eyes and nodded curtly.

Without a word Impa opened the carriage door and stepped out. She stood at the top of the step, as regal as any Princess in all the lands. Zelda admired her caretaker's presence, her ability to command the attention and respect of Kings with only a look. When she was a girl she had practiced Impa's own looks in a mirror, convinced that she would never develop her own. "_Trust yourself Zelda, you are more capable than you know." _That was all that Impa would say when she caught Zelda playing games like that.

Stepping out, Impa joined Warden Alastara Donah. They exchanged a brief nod, a courtesy among peers and friends. Alastara was the Castle Warden, commander of the Royal Guard, and the last link to Knights of Hyrule. When Zelda had been just a baby, he was the only cadet of the Knights. A Knight in training, but untested, he was left behind as the Knights began their fatal campaign. With no one to elevate him, he had been one of the first to join the Royal Guard, where he quickly became their commander. He had shadowed and watched over Zelda almost her entire life, as much her protector as Impa was. Five years ago he had been offered the post of Lord General and Commander of the Southern Army, but rejected quietly. Zelda knew that in his heart he believed himself a Knight, not a soldier, and therefore he would never leave her family's side.

Stepping into the light, Zelda let the sight of her home sink in. _Finally. _Sweeping down the stairs, she scanned the assembled guards, noting each one that had stood with her, protected her, suffered and lost for her. She noted which ones were gone, the gaps in the formation, the missing brothers and friends. In the coming weeks she would visit their families in Castletown if that had any, and thank them for their son's, father's, or brother's service. Offerings for the fallen would be made at the temple, and Zelda herself would ask for their families to be blessed. _By the light of Nayru's wisdom, I promise they shall not have fallen in vain. _

Gliding forward, Zelda felt Link's eyes on her from the darkness. It was an odd sensation, feeling his mind change at the very sight of her, more powerful and raw than her connection with Impa had been. She stopped short of her waiting guard to give Link a small smile, inviting and assuring. Before she had been to cold, too distant, unable to accept the dramatic changes that had come about so quickly and she knew that he had felt it. She was still struggling with it, but Impa was right. This was her doing; she would not punish him for his selflessness or his past. Reaching out to the part of her that was always his now, she let herself pour into him. _Come Link, I would like you to meet my father._


	8. Chapter 7: Apartments

**Chapter 7: Apartments**

Zelda walked side by side with Link through the echoing hallways of Hyrule Castle. She had sent the guardsmen home; she wanted them to be with their families tonight. It had been a long and certainly eventful trip. Family and friends had no doubt heard rumors of the attack near Moiro, not to mention the dragon, and would wish to hug their husbands or sons once more. The guilt of being a princess, of being protected, always hit her most when some of her guard did not returned home, this trip was no different.

Impa and Warden Donah walked a few steps in front of them, engaged in quiet conversation, mostly focused on recent events in the castle and around Hyrule. Captain Morann stepped behind them, readying himself to report to the King on the events that had taken place during the trip. Zelda could feel his mind working feverishly, organizing the events that had occurred, his strategies in response, and preparing for the possibility that he might be held accountable for their losses. She thought he was being a bit foolish, he certainly could not have been expected to be prepared for beasts which no one had seen in years, but she knew that he took his role seriously. It saddened her when she could feel the pain of he felt when he remembered all the lost soldiers, especially his page, Raemonn, who was the son of a distant cousin.

Zelda was finally able to push Morann's thoughts away, as she had been trying for quite sometime. She had been trying to close her mind off from those around her since reaching out to Link, but was having difficultly. Stray thoughts and feelings of Castle servants and soldiers were floating into her mind unsolicited. At one time during their walk she was sure that she was hearing the thoughts of mice in the gardens. A small ripple of emotion must have gone through her connection to Link, because a bemused smile had creased his face at her revulsion.

This had been a common problem when she had first started practicing with Impa on extending her consciousness. It was a difficult branch of magic, one that not many practiced in Hyrule, and much of which was self taught. It left her susceptible to attack, as part of her mind was outside of the natural protection of her body, however, if mastered, she would be able to break and control anyone she wanted. Frustrated that she could not reign herself in, she decided that she would direct her efforts to the problem.

"_Link"_

He turned his face to her, but stayed silent and kept walking. A question appeared there, and she could feel it behind the bond, but he didn't voice it.

"_I could read your mind if I wanted to Link, but that would be…rude, to say the least. If you wish for me to hear what you have to say, you must push the thought across the bond. Search in your mind for the part that I occupy. It will always be there, like a book on a shelf. Now, hold your thought in your mind, and will me to know it. Impa and I called it 'pushing' but be careful - _

"_LIKE THIS, HIGHNESS?" _His thoughts rang like the bell at the Temple in her mind. She could feel her eyes bulge out a bit at the pressure of his thoughts.

"_Well…yes. But please, don't push so hard. We have a constant connection, sharing our thoughts is easy. In fact, at times you might accidentally share thoughts you don't want to. I will make every attempt to block unwanted connections for now. It will take time to master, but I am sure you will get it." _She smiled at him, proud that she could teach him something that he couldn't possibly know, and that she was finding herself comfortable again in his presence.

"_I See. Thank you Princess. I will attempt to be more…gentle." _Link purposefully looked away, examining the long tapestries that hung upon the wall, recording Kings and Queens of ages past. He looked oddly out of place, walking along in his borrowed red tunic, long muscular arms exposing smudges of dirt beneath the short sleeves, compared to the finery of the palace. In his hands he held the wooden box that he had first delivered the Book of Mudora in. She didn't want anyone to see the book as they walked through the castle, nor would she risk being apart from it. His blonde hair fell in strands across his face, and he absently brushed them behind his long pointed ears. The Castle was fascinating to Link. Zelda could felt his wonderment at the soaring ceilings, intricate moldings and statues that decorated the walls. His neck craned to see through each opening and window, trying to divine where the cross sections led, to pierce the darkness to view the gardens outside.

They were walking to her father's study, which was adjacent to his apartments, deep into the interior of the castle, and up many levels. Donah and Impa had said little to them since Link was introduced as their "friend," and it may well have seemed to anyone in the castle they were not a group walking together, so much as people walking in the same general direction. Zelda dutifully pointed out the important rooms and their functions to Link, the only outsider. In her mind, she passed along more salacious information that as a Princess few expected her to hear, or repeat. "_This hallway leads to quarters that country nobles who do not keep their own palaces or manor homes in Castletown stay in. In the coming weeks they will be filled to the brim as people come to participate and represent their land in the festival. The Lord's mistresses will also be coming and going, which means security will be tighter than ever in the castle. I would avoid walking down here unescorted if I were you. Rumors begin with nothing in the castle, no need to feed them. I have petitioned every year to have them removed, but father say's that it is tradition that they stay, and would cause more trouble than it is worth._

"_Every Noble, county and town will be represented, as no one wants to miss out on the economic opportunities that present themselves. Much of the year's trade will be shaped and determined in the coming weeks. Gold and promises will be exchanged; this is one of the reasons why my tour of Hyrule was conducted. I wanted to show that it was safe to travel Hyrule… since that failed, at least we showed that Hyrule's army will protect its citizen's, and now people will come to simply catch a glimpse of our new hero! As I have said before, we have much to thank you for Link."_

"_I never realized how important it was before, however, if I may say, I doubt anyone will be coming for me…" _They had ascended to the sixth floor, the quarters of the Royal family. Link was examining the pattern in the floor, a seamless weaving of Triforce symbols and the Irule family crest, the Hawk in Flight. It served as the banner of Hyrule, Irule's family had ruled Hyrule without interruption since its birth.

"_Have you attended the festival before Link? I didn't see…I… I mean, I didn't know that." _Zelda turned a bit red; she didn't want to parade the fact that she had seen some of Link's memories. Link didn't hesitate in responding.

"_It's alright Princess. I am aware of what happened. I am not upset, I know that you were doing everything in your power to save my life, and I am eternally grateful. However, I do hope that you don't take offense to anything you might have seen. I know that there are things that I have kept from you, but I assure you everything I have done has been to benefit Hyrule and yourself." _

Zelda almost tripped up. Link had seen through her so completely it frightened her. _He does that a lot. _She kept this thought to herself though, and considered his response for a moment, taking in her surroundings. They would be at her father's room in just a moment, and this was clearly a conversation that would take time, time that Link deserved. "_Thank you Link…I would like to discuss what has…happened between us at further length. However, we are here. Perhaps we could continue this discussion later?" _

Link simply passed along an image of himself bowing in response. Zelda let out a shocked giggle. It had taken her a week to realize that she could pass images as well as thoughts! _Impa must have told him more than I thought!_

* * *

Two guards stood outside the King's rich wooden apartment doors, two more at each cross section in the hall. The royal crest was carved intricately on each panel of the mahogany, as well as Ancient Hylian script. "_Those are the names of our prominent Kings. They serve to remind those who wear the crown of what a ruler of Hyrule should be." _Link was enjoying Zelda's insights into the castle. He had come to love history and arcane facts and details during his years of study. "_Don't be nervous Link , you'll be fine._

Link's face turned a little red at the embarrassment that Zelda thought he was nervous. He had come to accept that he simply never wanted to look bad in front of Zelda, but this thought was shameful to him. Mindful of their new connection, he attempted to bury this thought deep within himself, locked inside many boxes deep in the recesses of his mind. He pretended to fuss at cleaning himself to hide his burning face. In front of him the guards opened the doors, and Donah stepped to the side and announced them.

"Alastara Donah, Warden of _Caisel Irule, _Commander of His Royal Majesty, King Iolan Daihi Irule's Guard, announces the return of Hyrule's Light, the Lady of the Crystal Lake, her Grace, Zelda Irule, Princess of Hyrule."

Link, who stood at the back of a line including Impa, Captain Morann and himself could not see directly into the spacious rooms, but heard a scrapping of chairs as those within stood to attention, and a murmur of voices offering welcome and compliments found their way outside the room. He restrained himself from craning his neck to see, careful not to embarrass himself, or more importantly, Zelda. He saw a flicker of Zelda's richly embroidered blue dress, as she glided gracefully as ever into the room. He could feel the change in the connection as she saw her father again, and the canvas in his mind brightened considerably. Donah appeared to wait for her to find her place, and when everyone had been seated again he continued.

"Accompanied by Impa Sheikah, Protector and First Maid of her Highness, Guardian of the Mountain of Everlasting Night, Last Prophet of the Builders."

Link was a little confused by some of the titles they had given to Impa, but a rattle of chairs and compliments accompanied Impa's entrance and drove it from his mind. He took a step forward, keeping his distance behind the Captain, and parts of the room came into view. Donah blocked the right, but he could see a number of Generals and Commanders stationed along the left hand side of the room, and the edge of a large wooden desk with clawed feet. Clerks and servants hovered in the background, their heads bowed towards Impa.

"Presenting Holden Morann, Captain of the Royal Guard."

Captain Morann stepped forward, bowing to the King, and turned toward Donah. Few of the chairs moved this time, and Link assumed that standing was a sign of respect based on rank or importance. Taking a wooden cylinder from his travel pack, he withdrew a scroll. He lifted the scroll chest high and presented it to Donah, saying "It is my honor and duty, as Captain of the Royal Guard, to return command of the guard of the Lady of the Crystal Lake, Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda Irule, to my commander, Warden Alastara Donah. Captain Morann, reporting sir." Morann finished his part of the ceremony by saluting hand over heart and bowing first to the King, Zelda, and finally Donah.

"Well met Captain Donah. It is my honor and duty to accept this command." Donah completed the ceremony by returning the salute. The Captain turned and walked to the left, taking a seat the end of the line on the King's right. Link stepped to the edge of the room, keeping his eyes low, attempting to examine everyone out of the corners. He noticed the Lord General Baden, and with his large servant hovering over him. A number of other Generals and Commanders were assembled in a semicircle of chairs surrounding the King's desk. To the left of the Iolan, a few Lords and Ladies were sitting together, speaking softly and stealing glances over at him.

"Presenting Link, Dragonslayer."

Remembering what Impa had told him, Link kneeled before the King with a bowed head. Part of him was aware that no one stood at first, a flicker of red, annoyance perhaps, and Zelda herself did, forcing everyone but the King awkwardly out of their seats. Hesitating just a moment, he was afraid of speaking too loud or too soft, he covered himself by pretended to wait until everyone was seated again. "Your Majesty, it is my honor to be here tonight. If by my sword or by my life I may be of service, command me, and it shall be done." Link kept his head low to the floor, waiting for the King's response.

"Then stand and be recognized." Iolan Irule spoke to him for the first time, his voice was strong and steady, a voice familiar with command, respect, obedience. It was a voice that Link would remember for the rest of this life, wise and powerful as the man who owned it. Link stood, and took his first look at the King. He was a handsome man, more than twice Link's age, with crow's feet at his dark eyes, and gray flecks in his auburn hair and beard. He wore a simple silk shirt, and a long vest the appeared to stretch to the ground. A large map of Hyrule was spread out upon his desk with markers for troop formations and cities. A number of rolled scrolls were arranged neatly on either side of the map, and a fine quill and ink pot close to his right hand.

"Thank you, your Majesty, you honor me." Link bowed again, and then stood tall, waiting for the King to address him. He could feel the eyes of the Lords and Ladies sizing him up openly, as though he were a horse to be bought. Holding his hands ridged at his side, he forced himself not to stare them down, instead focusing on taking in the richness of the room he was in. Candles, lamps and torches burned freely in every corner and desk, with gilded mirrors spread about the room to reflect the light. An illuminated map of Hyrule hung upon the wall on the left, and a portrait of Zelda' mother, Queen Mirne Irule, who Link noticed looked almost exactly like her daughter, although she had red hair, was prominently displayed upon the right. A number of other paintings of Kings and Queens passed were hung upon the walls, finally his eyes settled on a painting over the fireplace at the end of the room. It was a portrait of Zelda when she was a young girl, perhaps eleven or twelve, with a beaming smile, sitting beside a small sun lit pond.

The King considered Link a long time, his shadowed eyes measuring the young man, who no doubt appeared little more than a boy, standing before him. Link was suddenly aware of how ridiculous he must look, dressed in torn and tattered pants, and a borrowed tunic. He began to question everything he had ever said, any forward movement or motion toward this man's daughter that might have been some unknown insult, doubts about his abilities and strength, which had forever been his greatest strength. It was a feeling no man had ever caused him, and Link felt respect for the power of the King immediately. Still Iolan stared at him. Not a whisper escaping his lips, his eyes burrowing into Link's, searching endlessly, but for what Link had not idea. The hushed voices of the Ladies fell quiet, as the silence of the King was absolute. Their heads buzzed back and forth, waiting for a movement, a sign, from this two silent figures.

Link noticed an amused look on Zelda's face, and risked asking what she found so funny. "_About two years ago, a foolish young prince from another country traveled to Hyrule to beg my father's permission for my hand in marriage. He had never seen me before, but he claimed that the stories of my 'beauty' were legend in his land, and he would do anything to obtain his blessing. My father stared at him in this same manner for half an hour, at which point the prince begged forgiveness for his foolishness, and ran from the castle. They say he did not stop for more than an hour in any town or city until he left Hyrule's borders. You're doing quite well, father told me he started to cry within a few minutes."_

Suddenly the King laughed, "Well, I see now what my daughter was saying, you truly are fearless aren't you boy!" Link was confused, what had he done to show courage? Then he realized the smile that had split his face at Zelda's story. The King thought Link was smiling at him! Embarrassed he bowed his head, attempting to minimize his shame.

"Come now Link, please, don't be so modest, tell me, how did you think to defeat the dragon alone? I was just listening to the Lord General's report on your heroics. You know, I was standing atop the North Tower, attempting to catch a glimpse of my daughter's arrival, when I saw it descend from the sky. I could not believe it when they told me you survived! A Dragon. I am beginning to feel as though I live in the Age of Legends past. Speaking of which, I have already commissioned our resident bard to compose an epic in honor of you, for if my Zelda's description of the battle at Moiro Forrest is even close to accurate, you have become a modern day Finon Mahul. In the span of two weeks no less!

Link stood silent for a minute, pondering the King's question, he wasn't sure if the King was picking at him, or actually wanted an answer. Luckily, Zelda came to his rescue. "Don't tease him father, he has done us a great service. I owe him my life twice over!"

The King chuckled a bit more and patted Zelda on the hand. She was seated at his right, in a gilded chair that clearly was reserved for her. The box containing the Book of Mudora lay conspicuously on her lap. Impa stood behind her, silent as ever, surveying the room, her eyes lingering on some of the nobles and commanders, who dared not meet her gaze. "You are quite right my daughter. I feel that we shall get no more work done tonight. Therefore, this meeting is adjourned. Captain Morann, I would like you to report at tenth hour tomorrow, and deliver your report with Warden Donah, we shall also need a full list of casualties and wounded. Lord General, I expect all security precautions and plans for the festival to be in place with the week. That will be all my friends. Link, I would ask that you give me time alone with my daughter. Corson will show you to the guest room that we have arranged for you. I believe that you will enjoy the view."

Irule waved them all out while Impa and Zelda retreated into another room in the King's quarters. Zelda smiled at him as she passed through the doors at the end of the room, and then she was gone. She had shut down any communication between them. He understood, it was time for her to be alone with her family. She would want to focus on that.

Outside the royal apartments, Link found himself in the middle of a throng of servants and clerks, all rushing about in different directions as the Lords and Generals spilt up into pairs and small groups, whispering fiercely as they walked away. Captain Morann spoke briefly to Warden Donah, before saluting and walking away. Link was surprised when Morann stopped to speak with him.

"It has been…interesting traveling with you Link. I beg your forgiveness for the circumstances of our first meeting. It was my first command of the Guard outside of the city, and I may have been a bit…overanxious. On behalf of the entire company, I would like to extend our thanks for the great service that you have provided to our Princess." Morann clasped Link on the shoulder and solemnly extended his right hand. "Take my forearm, as a signal of trust that no enmity stands between us, if you would."

Link eagerly took the Captains offer, "Thank you Captain. I fear that you honor me too greatly. If I may say so, your leadership and poise was crucial to the Princess' defense. If ever I can be of service, you need only ask." Morann smiled and clapped him on his back before continuing on down the corridor. Just like that, the hallway was emptied except for Donah, himself, and kindly looking old man in the white and blue livery of castle servants. Link assumed this was Corson and started to follow him down the hall way.

"Link, may I walk with you?" Warden Donah had sidled up to him quickly, dropping in line with his pace. The commander appeared deep in thought, and did not wait for an answer, merely keeping pace and silence. Corson spoke only of the general areas and uses of places in the castle, asking Link what he would like brought to him for dinner, they had missed the main dinner which was served at sun down, but he could ask for anything and have it brought to his rooms.

After they had crisscrossed the castle, ascending a set of stairs, then walking down a hallway, only to descend another set and turn back around a lower level, making left and right turns so often Link was convinced that they were just trying to get him lost. The patterns on the floor changed rapidly, each appeared to signal a different meaning, although it was too subtle for Link to understand on his own.

"You know, the upper levels of the castle were purposefully designed to be confusing, almost like a maze. It was Mudora's idea. If for any reason the city and castle walls were breeched, the Royal Family would be able to take the Triforce of Wisdom and hide up here, possibly for months. Thankfully it has never been necessary, although the Princess often used these hallways and stair cases for avoided unwanted lessons when she was a girl. I do not miss the days when it was my duty to find her." Donah smiled at the thought of chasing after the young Princess. Corson quicken his pace and put a few steps between himself and Donah and Link. He was obviously a very experience servant, and knew when to be close by, and when he shouldn't over hear.

They were walking along a corridor with a large bay window at the end, which looked out over all of Castletown. Corson stopped at the end of the hall, last door on the right, and took a large ring of keys from his pocket. He sifted through them quickly, and finding his key, inserted it smoothly, the lock snapping open with an echoing click in the empty hallway. Donah stopped outside Link's door. Taking him by the shoulder he led him to the window. "So Link, Impa Sheikah tells me that you had quiet the eventful trip? And now the city is abuzz with stories of your heroic dragon slaying. What shall you do as an encore?"

It seemed to be the question that everyone wanted to ask him, what would he do next? All his life he had avoided questions like this, he was just a wanderer, fairly unknown and ubiquitous one at that, nothing to remember. Now he found himself the center of attention in the world's greatest city. Frankly, he had no idea what to expect, or what he would do. He told the Warden Donah as much.

"Yes, I see that quiet often, even in career soldiers. One battle can make them a legend, but they don't know what to do with it. When we are boys, we dream of being heroes, yet few find they are better for it I imagine…." Donah trailed off again as he gazed out the great window, the darkness of the night weighed heavily upon them, clouds appeared to have gathered from the east and the moon was not to be found. The watch lights illuminated a small party of cavalry escorting two or three figures up through the city, headed directly toward the castle. "Those must be the Lord General's guests…excuse me Link, I will have to greet them at the gate. Technically, no one should be permitted into the castle this late, but I think we can make an exception, don't you? I will ask Corson to send for you tomorrow, perhaps you could meet with the King and I as we hear the Captain's report on the attack at Moiro. I would appreciate your insight."

Link did not fool himself into believing that there was any question of Donah's request, and agreed. Donah nodded and turned away, walked quickly but gracefully to the end of the corridor, where he turned, almost colliding with a servant carrying a silver tray. He apologized to the young lady, and disappeared from view. Link waited for her, and held the door open to his room. She was a buxom young woman around his age, with deep red hair and a generous smattering of freckles on her handsome face. She smiled shyly, and placed the tray down on a table at Corson's direction before curtsying and leaving quietly.

"Ceara will be of service to you at any time you need her Master Link, simply pull on this bell rope here by the door. This hall will soon be filled with the festival coming up, so don't feel like you are being sequestered. Let me show you about your apartments." Corson led Link through his waiting room, a small, finely decorated hall with a chest and table and lamps, to his sitting room filled with richly appointed comfortable couches, chaise lounges and chairs. Thick Gerudo rugs and tapestries decorated each room uniquely, bringing out the pale greens and yellows on the walls. His dinner was waiting on a table large enough to sit five people at ease. There was a balcony outside his sitting room which wrapped around the outer castle walls, and ended outside his bedroom. A massive four-poster bed met with dark stained nightstands took up most of the room. A large closet, mirror and wardrobe were provided as well. Link's saddle bags had already been delivered and sat next to a locked trunk at the foot of his bed. Finally, Corson showed him his own private bath, with a marble tile tub that he could sink into. He showed him how the water came up from piping at the bottom of the tub, and a concealed fire pit beneath he could use to heat his water.

"If you need anything else Master Link, please do call upon Ceara or myself, and we shall see that it is taken care of. Breakfast is at ninth hour tomorrow morning, I can arrange to have someone meet you to direct you to the dining room. The King has asked that you take your meals with him and his daughter as long as you are a guest in his house. If there is nothing else, I must be going." Corson bowed and turned to leave when Link stopped him.

"Wait, please, the Lord General Baden, he has offered a friend of mine room here at the castle. Her name is Malon, her family's ranch was destroyed today by the dragon. Do you know where she would be staying?"

"Of course Master Link. Miss Malon will be staying right here, across the hall from you. I was just about to set up her rooms. Would you like to leave her a message that you were asking for her?" Corson was good enough at his job to know that it was not his place to read into anything those he served said, and left any innuendo out of his voice. Link turned away so that his face wouldn't betray him, for he really didn't know how he felt about this…complication at all.

"Uhhh…no, no, that won't be necessary. It is late, I am sure I will run into her, thank you Corson, have a goodnight." It was a weak excuse, but again Corson let it slide, and left, saying, "Of course sir, thank you. You as well, sir. Goodnight."

Link tried to put Malon out of his mind, he didn't want to think about what having her around might mean, and he couldn't figure out why it was bothering him so much. Instead he settled down to eat his dinner. He was rapaciously hungry, tearing at this meat like a wolf, and drowning the entire bottle of water they had provided. He did not touch the wine. The magic that Zelda had worked on him apparently left him needing to replace his energy, for he was hardly satisfied when he stripped and crawled into bed moments later.

_What if Malon is still upset…I don't think she really has the right to anyway. It was over six years ago, we were just kids really, and it's not like I tried to hurt her. She knew what I was doing. _Andit suddenly struck him. That last horse race with Malon all those years ago, the fierce kiss she had given him, enticing him to stay, to give up his wandering life. Zelda had seen it. _Of all the memories, she sees that one._

"_Goodnight Link. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." _ Zelda's mind touched him briefly, before closing it off, a pale blue canvas, with the darkness of before hovering at the edges was all that was left of her.

A soft groan escaped his lips, and then he laughed aloud at the idea of Hyrule's citizens seeing the great dragon slayer, Link, curled up in bed moaning about his lady troubles.


	9. Chapter 8: Breakfast

**Chapter 8: Breakfast**

The light of dawn flooded Link's spacious apartments as he stirred in his massive bed. The double doors into his bedroom had been left open, and light from sitting room tumbled into the room on waves of dust. He felt completely refreshed from just a short nights rest, another side effect of Zelda's healing spell, but the noise from his stomach told him he still needed to eat. He rolled himself out of bed and headed for the bath to wash up when he heard the oiled catch of the lock falling out of place. The door was closed quietly, if he had not been awake it would never have woken him, and silent footsteps approached his room.

He leapt silently to the foot of his bed, grabbing one of his large curved Gerudo knives from his saddle bags and waited. He could hear the intruder walking slowly and quietly to his room, attempting to catch him asleep. The intruder slowed to a whisper outside his open door, the padded rugs muffling any noise, and Link took the initiative. With a low snarl he leapt into the sitting room, his free hand grabbing for the unknown intruder while his knife was held out in his left, chest high ready to slit the throat.

He never made it, for there in his sitting room, was the very startled, much unarmed serving girl Ceara, carrying a basket of freshly laundered clothes. They simply stood, staring at each other for a moment, before Link dropped the knife, and barely heard it clatter on the floor as he dove back into his bedroom, slamming one of the doors shut. He was stark naked, about to attack a castle servant bringing him clothes! Smacking the back of his head against the wooden door, he waited for her to say something, anything, but she didn't. _Damn! I must be the biggest idiot in the world! Servants Link! You're in a castle, remember? _Peaking his head around the door, he attempted to salvage the situation, but found he didn't even know where to begin. "I…I…I'm sorry Ceara. I was… was… that is, I heard you come in, and well, I just thought…well, I am not sure what I thought, but…I'm sorry. I'm…not used to having anyone help me. I…I didn't mean to scare you." Warmth from his face was spreading to his ears, but he didn't take his face away from the door.

"No, no apology necessary sir. I am so sorry sir… I wer' just…just delivering these clothes which the Princess ask'd be made for you, she said you ruin'd yours yest'rday, and that you would be needing some more, and I wanted to leave them out for you so that you, you'd have somet'ng to wear for breakfast this morning sir. 'Tis a great honor to be eating his Majesty sir, and I want'd you to look your best. You know they say a Master's appearance is a reflection of the servant's work, and while I know that 'tisn't strickly speaking our situ'ion, well I…. that is…I am terribly sorry for disturbing you sir, please don't tell Master Corson. I don't want any trouble sir, hon'st I don't." Tears were beginning to shine in her kind eyes, and her speech was rambled and thick with Castletown accent, forced between painfully heavy breaths. Link was confused, he didn't handle crying well, but tried his best to calm her down.

"Oh…well, that was very thoughtful of you Ceara. Please, don't be upset. I appreciate it. I promise. I won't say anything to Corson…if you won't. I won't attack you next time either." His pitiful joke elicited a weak smile, and Ceara wiped away her tears with one hand, her breath becoming stable, and her accent disappearing, replaced by the practiced speech she had no doubt learned when she first started working in the castle.

"Thank you sir, I promise, you won't regret it. I'll just leave these clothes here sir, is that all right?" Ceara place the basket on the dining table, and busied herself with cleaning up the plates from Link's dinner. "It's nearly sixth hour now sir, you could catch a bit more sleep and I could send one of the girls to come get you and take you to the breakfast room if you would like. Or I could draw a nice warm bath for you. I doubt you have had such a proper wash as you will get in here in the castle you entire life."

"Oh, no, thank you, that won't be necessary, I can manage that myself. There is one thing you could do for me though. I was hoping to get a little work in with my sword and bow, and I was wondering if there was anywhere in the castle I could do that." He realized now as it slowed how fast his heart was beating, and he found it rather amusing. Biting back a laugh, he didn't want her to think him maniac, he waited for her answer.

"Of course sir, I could show you to the Royal Guard training grounds, they are right here within the castle walls if you like. I've already finished most of my morning chores, and I could spare the time for the walk, if your not opposed to taking the servants hallways sir, they are the fastest way around the castle, technically speaking. Let me just put these dishes away and I will be right back to take you." Ceara was beginning to speak rather quickly, and a happy look was replacing the gloom that had been on her face.

Link agreed and ducked behind the doors to slip on his tattered clothes and borrowed tunic. He buckled his belt and sword on, and grabbed his bow and quiver, thankful that the soldiers had retrieved them from the field after his fight with the dragon. He left his shield behind, the ancient shield of the Hylian Knights that the Great Deku Tree had given him all those years ago. Captain Morann's reaction after the battle at the Moira Forest suggested that it was better left behind unless he needed it here. He didn't have any answer for anyone who asked him where he got it, and wanted to avoid the question all together. The fact was that he didn't know where any of his weapons came from, they were all a gift from the Great Deku tree the day he had left the forest, "Old mementos from an old friend" was all he said when Link asked him about it, and none of the Kokiri he questioned knew where it came from. It didn't surprise him. They had short memories for immortal peoples, which contributed to their charm.

Ceara returned shortly and guided Link through the maze of halls, this time he was even more confused as she cut through hidden doors, concealed behind tapestries or made to look like a part of the wall. They descended stair case after stair case, until they emerged outside the castle through a nondescript wooden door. They followed a garden path along a soft hill, around toward the back of the castle where they meet a large flag stone road that lead east. Link could see the glory of the towering spires and green hills in the sunlight, he admired the immense yet coherent flow of the Sheikah's craftsmanship.

Link asked Ceara about herself, and she dutifully prattled on about growing up in Castletown, her mother and father had both been servants in the castle, but died suddenly when a sickness had broken out ten years ago. Link was surprised to learn that she was only fifteen. He had thought she was about his own age, which she guessed was twenty-five but Link honestly told her he didn't know. He suspected that he was only twenty or so. She soldiered on, telling Link about all the beautiful Ladies and powerful Lords and Kings she had gotten to see come and go from the castle, but how there had been more buzz and excitement then all of them put together among the servants about his arrival yesterday. Was it true that he had defeated an entire army of giant spiders alone, saving the Princess single handed? And how did he defeat the dragon yesterday without a using any weapons. She had heard all these rumors from one of the cooks who she told him was the most trustworthy source of good gossip in the castle, and she believed him modest when he denied them. Ceara was also extremely proud of her being in charge of the rooms that Link stayed in, an honor she told her had made her the envy of the servants.

They followed the road as it cross the moat, and turned down towards the Royal Guard barracks that nestled against the eastern castle walls. A large training field had been plowed around it, and a number of different obstacles, targets and wooden striking dummies decorated the landscape. A few guards were already out practicing on the shadowed field. Their arrows whistled in the air and the thud of their swords against the wooden dummies the only sound within the walls. Ceara stopped at the edge of the bridge, begging Link's forgiveness, but she had to return to the castle to finish her work before the waking bell at seventh hour. She promised to send someone to fetch him at eight to ensure that wouldn't be late for his breakfast.

Link ambled down the road, taking in the view of castle grounds. The castle rose up behind him, the spotless white walls reflecting the early morning sun. He thought of Zelda, who was still fast asleep if he wasn't mistaken, wondered where she was in this enormous place. The eastern castle gate was barred at the end of the road, and Castletown bustled behind it, the street markets already dutifully set up by vendors. Their plants, flowers, clothes, and fruits were laid out with careful precision under watchful eye. The streets were beginning to fill up with people going about their business, ducking in and out of shops, stopping at standings and chatting with friends. Link turned off before reaching the gates, and heading for the barracks and training field. The Royal Guard barracks was a long plain white stone building, built even with the wall to allow easy access to the walk ways one top. No one stopped him as we walked up to the range out front, he wondered if they thought him an off duty guard by his tunic, but there were few out this early anyway, and he soon lost himself in his rhythmic practice.

Each arrow was notched and drawn precisely the same way, no wasted motion or flourish was permitted in this ritual. Sighting along the arrow, he drew the feather until it tickled his lip and released. The heavy twang and sudden thap of the bow against his arm guard came like beats of the drum. He emptied his quiver, and a large X crisscrossed the target down the range. Jogging to the end of range he retrieved his arrows, intent on getting another two sets in before practicing his sword work. A small crowd of guardsmen carrying wooden practice swords emptied out of the barracks as he settled at the line again. They were headed towards the practice circles when one of them pointed vigorously at Link, and they soon approached him.

Link paused, unsure if he should continue as though he didn't see them, which would probably be rude, but what he really wanted, or wait to speak with them. _I've embarrassed myself enough for today. I will just wait and be polite. Who knows who I might offend otherwise? _As they approached, Link could tell they were all just cadets, still in training. They all had fresh excited looks, and ranged in age from as young as fourteen to about eighteen. Link recognized the flaxen hair brothers from the previous night who had escorted Warden Donah. The group spoke with animated gestures to each other in a whisper, and pushed one of the blonde boys forward to speak for them.

"Excuse me sir, but aren't you Link, the Dragon Slayer?" Link nodded but said nothing. "I thought so. My brother and I saw you last night when the Princess arrived didn't we Comen?" The other blond haired boy bobbed his head in confirmation.

"YAMAL AIMON! What in the names of the Goddesses are you doing? I thought I sent you out here to practice your sword, which I assure you son is in dire need of attention. Get back to work, or I'll feed you to the mountain myself boy!" A large burly man, with thick hairy arms and a wicked double bladed axe on his belt loop was striding quickly toward the group, which had lost all interest in Link, too busy burying their heads to avoid this man's gaze. "If you think you can just waltz through this training you have another thing coming son, I don't care who your father was. You are not here to socialize laddie!"

Yamal, who Link quickly gathered was the leader of this group, hardly flinched at the bellowing of man. "Yes Marshal Bern. My apologies, I simply wanted to introduce myself to the dragon slayer sir." The Marshal gave a little grunt at his excuse, and pushed his way toward Link. His stood two palms taller than Link, his great barrel chest stretching the limits of his red tunic. Black eyes needled at Link beneath his heavy brow, and he chewed passively on a broken pipe stick.

"So, this is the mighty Link? Hmmppph, I couldn't believe it when they told me about the dragon. Blast if I didn't miss the whole thing here with these women, although I guess there wouldn't have been much for me to do anyway! Holden tells me that you are quite the swordsmen. Could I press upon you to practice here with this rabble of boys I have been cursed with? Not a one of them will survive the first round of the tournament if they don't get some proper work in, lousy swordsmen, all of them." Link caught a whiff of whiskey on the man's breath, and the boys behind him smiled at his constant insults, clearly used to them.

"Certainly sir, I was hoping to get some practice in myself." Link almost doubled over when the Marshal clapped him on the back in thanks.

"Excellent, excellent. Danil, run along and get Master Link a practice sword you dog. We use the basic tournament scoring technique Link my boy, I am sure you are familiar with it." Link was not in fact familiar with it, his training had never been formal, but felt no need to tell Bern that, since he explained the practice to him anyway. "Single points are given for strikes that would wound, three points for dismembering blows, seven for fatal. Seven points wins the match, two matches wins the contest. It's the standard tournament scoring, I am trying to get them ready for the Knight's Tournament, I'll be damned if it is even worth it. I prefer a more real life technique, if you know what I mean boy." Marshall Bern spit to show his displeasure. "Warden Donah is a fan of the tournament though, so we do as he commands."

They stopped at a large flagstone square, with concentric circles on brick in increasing size expanding from the middle. When he saw it, Link remembered an old story he had read in the Library of Crionact, about the legendary Knight Finon Mahul, who drew circles in the sand. Mahul claimed that the greater the swordsmen, the smaller the space needed to defeat their opponent, and that within the smallest circle no man alive could challenge him. It was less than half the height of a man in diameter in the smallest circle, and twenty men long in the largest circle. There were five circles in all, for the five levels of swordsmen that existed in Mahul's estimation.

"Now! Who is brave enough to square off against our Princess' savoir here?" None of the boys stepped forward, not even Yamal, who suddenly looked very young, and very modest. Bern wasn't stymied for long though. "Yamal, I heard you boasting you would have liked to take down the dragon, why not a shot at its killer, eh? Get in there boy!" Bern shoved the young man into the circle, and gave Link a light clap and whispered. "Now don't go easy on him just because he is a pretty boy Link, he's the best we got."

Link nodded and took the practice sword that Danil offered him. It was hollowed out piece of wood, carved into the shape of a standard broad sword without a guard. Link twirled it about, feeling its weight and balance before squaring off against Yamal, letting this opponent set their range. Yamal considered the circle a moment, and stepped to the line inside the middle circle. Link did the same, lifting his sword and nodded. Yamal gripped his wood handle tight, a fierce excited look taking over him. "BEGIN!" The sharp bellow of Marhsal Bern was like a cattle prod, and Yamal shot forward, his sword thrusting straight at Link's heart.

Link was ready though, and parried the attack to the side easily, measuring his opponent. Settling in to defend as Yamal attacked, his wooden sword flashing brilliantly only to be deflected again and again as Link parried each of his attacks. Marshal Bern continually barked orders and critiques at Yamal, who adjusted and responded perfectly each time. Sword thrusts turned into slashing attacks, which turned into heavy handed over head blows. _This kid IS good._ Finally, when it appeared that Link was just barely able to deflect the rapid succession of attacks, and frustration grew too great, did Yamal make a mistake. Lifting his sword high overhead, Yamal left his torso exposed, and Link's arm flashed like lightening, slashing the dull wooden blade against Yamal's stomach, and then suddenly straight up, the tip catching Yamal's chin, knocking him back and finally separating his hand from the wooden sword. Yamal tripped up, falling on his elbows, before dropping back in exhaustion.

"Danil, Comen, attack!" The two young men jumped into the fray, all pretenses of position, scoring and order already forgotten. Link reacted instinctively, deflecting Danil's blow, and kicking Comen to the ground. He flipped away and picked up Yamal's dropped sword, focusing on his two new opponents. _No holding back now. _Link took the attack to Comen, forcing Danil to back off and reposition. His right arm flashed as strong as his left, and he kept them off balance, but the boys fought well together, their training and teamwork evident in each of their movements. Each time Link was about to strike a fatal blow, the other would step in, careful not to tie each other. With Comer behind him, and Danil in front, Link surprised them, running straight at Danil before launching himself up into the air, twisting his body around he threw the sword in his right underhanded at the charging Comer, catching him square in the chest, and bringing his left hand down heavy on Danil, breaking his defense, landing a crunching blow on the collarbone.

Sweat coursed down his brow, his pulse was racing, and he loved every moment of it. Three more boys leapt forward at Marshal Bern's command, but they weren't as good as Yamal or Comen or Danil had been, and Link disarmed them and struck fatal blows before Comen or Danil could crawl out of the circle. Link stood in the center of the smallest circle, two wooden practices swords in hand, his chest rising and falling heavily, ready for more. The defeated cadets stood off to the side, nursing injuries, while a large crowd of fresh Guardsmen gathered behind the maniacal Marshal Bern, who barked at three more cadets. They moved forward together warily, spreading out, crouching low like lions in the plains. To Link they were sheep to be taken from the flock one by one. Link set himself inside the circle, the balls of his feet shifting in dirt on the stone, and bared his teeth like a wolf. The crowd grew silent, waiting for the attack. It came from the left and the right together, but they weren't as synchronized as Comen and Danil had been, the boy on the left moved too fast. Link dropped the sword in his left hand, leaning his torso back he grabbed the cadet's thrusting wrist, pulling it across his own body, into the attacking cadet from the right. They collided with a crunch, their swords cracking into each other, bending and finally splintering. Showers of wood fragments rained on the stone. The last cadet moved in from the front, his sword point low, the handle firmly in a double grip.

"STOP!" The cadet froze at Bern's command, the shock of his reprieve from injury evident. A young girl in blue livery, and short skirt was tugging at the Marshal's belt. He bent low beside her, smiling while she whispered in his ear. Bern gently patted her on the back, pushing her into the circle towards Link. She skipped toward him, over the concentric circles and droplets of blood, her blonde pigtails bobbing up and down. She walked right up to Link and took him by the hand, her small fingers grasping his pinky.

"Please sir, Miss Ceara said I had to come get you. Its eighth hour and she said you can't be late for breakfast. Please sir, please come with me." Her young voice pleaded with him as she pulled him out of the circle. Link nodded silently, and dropped his practice sword as they walked towards the assembled crowd of Guardsmen, some of whom chuckled at the sight of this great warrior being led in hand by a child. Most of them simply looked on with awe at the spectacle they had witnessed. Marshal Bern motioned for one of the few standing cadets to pick up Link's affects. Link took them slowly, his muscles shaking for the action and strain he had just wracked them with.

"That was amazing Master Link, simply amazing. I have never seen anyone fight like that, totally unpredictable, unrestrained, and not a single blow landed on you." Bern was effusive with his praise, insisting that Link return the next day, and continue to trash his lazy mutts, as he called them, until they learned how to truly fight. Link nodded his ascent, his mind still swimming with the intensity of the fight, all of his senses and fighting impulses were heightened, and almost all conscious thought had left him.

He followed the young girl along the road to the castle, the speed of the battle still on his mind. Normalcy returned slowly as they neared the small garden path he had exited the castle from before with Ceara. The girl dutifully led him all the way to his room, skipping along and humming softly. She didn't offer her name, and Link didn't ask, other concerns weighing heavily on his mind. He thanked the little girl, patting her on the head as she skipped away, and silently entered his room. A warm bath was waiting for him, and he stripped quickly sinking into the tub. It was refreshing, and Link let himself sink beneath the warm water, his long hair floating up to the surface like ghosts in the night.

* * *

After finishing washing up, Link dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him by Ceara. A fine white silk tunic and soft blue pants of a material Link had never felt before. He dressed quickly, and stepped out into the hall, suddenly aware that he had no idea where he was going. Dropping back into his room, he grabbed the bell rope.

"Link?"

Link turned slowly, releasing the bell pull. Malon stood waiting for him in her doorway, her long red hair tied up in an intricate bun. She wore a smile on her face, but it seemed forced, and her simple wool farming dress. Taking a few steps out of the doorway, Link could see a servant approaching from down the hall, coming to take him to the breakfast. Malon didn't take her exhausted eyes away from him.

"Hey Malon…good morning." Link didn't know what else to say, she looked like she was waiting for him to make everything alright, to have some words that would clear the air magically, but he didn't.

"You…look very nice Link." Malon noticed the servant as he waited a few steps away. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes…the, the King, he asked that I eat with him this morning. What about you, what are you going to do while you're here? I was thinking about taking Epona for a slow ride around the city this afternoon, maybe you should come along, it would give us time to catch up. I am sure Epona would love to see you again." It was the best he could come up with, and seemed to make her happy, she certainly brightened up.

"Oh, Link, that's wonderful! You have no idea how happy that makes me. I am going to breakfast too. The Lord General sent me an invitation this morning. I was afraid, but now that you are going there, I feel much better. I wish I had some proper clothes though, I must look wretched." She picked at her dress, and hair, but Link thought she was just being silly, she was a natural beauty, no matter how plain her clothes.

Link didn't get a chance to tell her though, because the servant took the chance to interrupt. "Master Link, Miss Malon, I have come to escort you both to breakfast. If you would please follow me." He made curt turn and led them silently through the hallways. Link found the quiet with Malon unnatural though and tried to spark conversation.

"So, where is your father? Is he staying here in the castle too?"

Malon was slow to respond, her brow furrowed while she bit her lower lip, which Link knew was an old habit she had when she was bothered about something. "No, he wanted to stay behind and start rebuilding right away. I don't even know how long I will be here, and I didn't have anything but this dress to bring…" Her voice trailed off, and Link didn't press her. He knew she was having a difficult enough time with yesterday's events, and his sudden reappearance, with the Princess no less, didn't appear to be helping her.

They continued on in silence, leaving the maze of lower levels and arrived on what Link believed was the second or third floor. They entered a long thin room on the eastern side of the castle. Sunlight poured in through the wall of open glass double doors that led to a balcony with a stunning view of the city and snow capped northern mountains curving into sight along the horizon. The sun was into its daily trek across the sky on a cloudless day, and a cool breeze kept the room from getting too hot.

The King was seated at the head of a long wooden table flanked by a dozen or so high backed chairs with deep purple velvet padding. Zelda sat at his right hand and Impa beside her. Lord General Baden and Warden Donah sat across from them, and a pretty raven haired serving girl was pouring juice for them. Their guide introduced them simply by name, and they took their seats at the end of the row, Link beside Impa, and Malon beside Warden Donah, who stood and held the chair out for her.

The King greeted them both with a kind smile, and resumed his conversation with the Baden and Donah about preparations for the festival, and which nobles had already started coming to Castletown. "Lord Karlston has already arrived, a full two weeks ahead of when we expected him, wanted to know why I hadn't arranged an honor guard to walk him through the streets." Baden looked annoyed that he had to put up with such trifles. "Of course, all I keep hearing about is the registration act, and whether I support it or not, and do I believe we have enough soldiers for it. They are all worried about increases in taxes sire, same as every year."

The King just laughed at his stories of annoyed nobles and unwelcome guests. He seemed to be the same man as the night before, and Link began to wonder what his response had been to Zelda's surprise gift of the Book of Mudora. He had no time to ask Zelda though. "They're all pouring in early this year. I believe that your tour has done the trick my daughter. Even now reports are coming back that inns and hostels are filling up, a full six weeks ahead of time." He patted Zelda on the hand, and gave her a kind smile.

"I told you it would be Father." Zelda had a satisfied smile as she picked up her juice glass. Something called pineapple, which came from the islands off the coast of the Lost Woods. Link had never had it before, but enjoyed the tart taste and happily passed his glass to be refilled.

"If I may say so daughter, the Goddesses themselves must have blessed your trip, for look what fate has brought us? If not for you untimely journey through Moiro Forest, our new friends would not be joining us here at breakfast. Link would never have saved you, and therefore might not have been here to drive the dragon away, which saved the life of our young Malon here. All things are possible through the blessings Goddesses, and everything has occurred according to their will." The King raised his glass to both Link and Malon in acknowledgement.

"Speaking of our guests, Link, Malon, I hope you found your rooms agreeable?" Link wasn't grateful that Zelda had brought them into the conversation, a point he refrained from passing on to her through their bond. He let Malon speak though, and busied himself with buttering his toast.

"Oh, they are wonderful your Highness. I can never hope to thank you all enough for allowing me to stay here. My father wished for me to pass along his thanks and regrets, he wanted to get as much of the ranch rebuilt before the festival as possible…If I may say this dragon attack could not have come at a more inopportune time for us, father is afraid that our customers might turn to other ranches for milk and horses if we cant get ourselves in order and –" Malon blushed, embarrassed that she had revealed so much, "But…but thanks to the Lord General's generosity, I am sure that we will be fine. Thank you again my Lord, your help is more than we could have hoped for."

The Lord General simply waved her thanks away, and Link knew that the cost of such a project was probably nothing to him, but still couldn't figure out the man's motives. Link was acutely suspicious of the man's good will, but had no real reason to be. The

King smoothly changed the topic, surprising Link when he said, "So, Link, Warden Donah tells me that you put on quite the show this morning over at the Guardsmen Barracks. What did you think of our cadets?"

Link couldn't believe that he had heard about that already. _It was only an hour ago! _But he wasn't caught off guard for long, "I thought they were very well trained sire, and each of them fought bravely. There is always room for improvement, but there is little that that time and experience can't teach them."

Donah chuckled a bit, and drowned the egg he was eating with a glass of water before continuing. "If I hear correctly from Marshal Bern, you single handedly thrashed the best of his cadets, without a single blow against you? Well, if you are to take part in Knight's Tournament, as the Princess had told us, don't expect all the competition to be so easy. The best fighters from all of Hyrule will be competing for the title this year, and I doubt that half of them are interesting in joining the Guard. An invitation to the Festival Ball and a Dance with her Royal Highness has swelled the competition to historic levels. We even have entrants from Lords and Princes from other countries! You had best watch out your Highness, there are going to be a lot of disappointed men at the Ball." Donah and the King both laughed at this, while Zelda gave them both a huff. Impa raised an eyebrow in Link's direction, she clearly hadn't heard about his exploits, but didn't seem too surprised.

"If I may say so Warden Donah, I believe it is your job to watch out for me, but it won't matter. I assure you that Link _will _win the tournament. He is, after all, _my _champion. Do you think I would have selected anyone but the best? The only question I have is if he can dance." Zelda playfully jabbed her fork the Warden, and Malon surprised everyone by responding to Zelda's rhetorical question.

"He can." All the heads turned toward Malon, whose freckled face became as red as her hair. "I mean to say…he could dance, when we were younger, your Highness." Malon suddenly became very interested in her plate, while the King and Warden Donah had another good laugh at Link's expense. General Baden simply reclined in his chair with folded arms, as though the entire discussion was beneath his attention.

The King was about to reply when the tenth hour bell rang throughout the castle. "Ah, we shall have to continue this discussion later I am afraid. Captain Morann will be waiting to give us the report. Warden Donah tells me that you are going to sit in and give us your insight on the events of the trip Link?" Baden's bored countenance sharpened momentarily at this news, but he said nothing. Link doubted anyone else saw it.

"Yes your Majesty, I am at your service." The servants began clearing the dishes as the King stood up and helped Zelda out of her chair. Baden made his goodbyes and left quickly without another word, the imposing shadow of his servant was waiting for him in the hallway. Zelda and Impa walked over to Malon and engaged her in silent discussion while Link hustled to follow the King and Warden Donah out of the room.

"_Link, I am going to take Malon for a walk around the castle. I can feel how sad she is, perhaps it will help her to be with someone else, and the castle can be lonely. What do you think? _Zelda's first contact of the day proved to be her most troubling. Link thought many things, none of which he wanted to tell the Princess. "_Link?"_

"_I…I think that is very nice of you Princess. Thank you." _Link strained not to shout as he pushed his response across to her.

"_Good. Have fun with father, he was most pleased with your gift." _And with that she was gone, and a hazy pink painting left on the canvas of his mind.


	10. Chapter 9: Wolves Have No Names

A/N: just a quick note - first thanks to everyone for the reviews. i'll try to keep the updates coming. the story is really flowing nicely for me, although it might be taking longer to get from place to place than i expected. its my first story, i am sure there is alot that could be edited. (i have made a bunch of grammatical errors, for starters. who needs grammar?) this is my longest chapter, but i wanted to get this whole idea together under one banner, so stick with it!

**Chapter 9: Wolves Have No Names**

Zelda walked along with Malon through private gardens in the castle grounds. Colorful flowers and carefully manicured bushes met them at every turn of the brick path. Small fountains murmured in the background mixing with the singing of the spring birds to create an organic orchestra. Cherry blossom's floated on the air, swirling like funnels on a current, then showering Zelda's white dress in dramatic fashion. Malon's beautiful red locks twisted and squirmed out the knot she had made, but she made no move to arrange them again.

They had walked in silence for most of their time together, Zelda occasionally pointing out interesting facts or uses for different rooms they passed. Malon dutifully responded with questions and interest, but beneath her words the utter sadness in her heart was undeniable. Zelda had managed not to invade the privacy of her mind, but simple intuition told her the problem. _Me. _

Even if Zelda had never been inside Link's mind, never seen the love that Malon had promised him, it still would have been obvious. Malon was jealous, and hurt, in a way that she didn't think she ever was going to be. Her home had been destroyed, her family's livelihood endangered, but the most pressing concern was that Link had returned, but still did not love her.

And here was Zelda, parading her around her palace, pointing out trivial facts. _I can't believe I am such an idiot. How could I be so insensitive, so cavalier with her emotions? _She wanted to apologize, to show that she wasn't a terrible person, a self important noble who expected the love and adoration of everyone and everything, who took whatever she wanted, when she wanted it. But she didn't know how, not when it she almost believed it herself at the moment.

So they walked on, silent now for over an hour, occasionally stopping to smell some of the spring lilies and tulips, or admire the fancy coats of orioles. They crossed through the maze of her garden until they reached the Crystal Lake, the holiest of grounds in all Hyrule. This is where Mudora of the Sheikah had kneeled in the shadow of the Night Mountains, and pledged loyalty to the Goddesses and to a man he never met. This was where the Triforce of Wisdom had first graced the land of Hyrule. Few people in Hyrule had ever walked here, around this lake untouched by time or man, hidden deep in the castle grounds. The ground was flat around the lake, and the interior castle walls rose up all around them. The tall city walls towered beyond that, the limit of their vision to the east and west, encircling them until it met the mountain that jutted south like a raven's beak. Behind them to the south, the rear of Hyrule castle, with its great North Tower, rose to the sky, like a mountain of white snow. The blue shingled roof sparkled in the sunlight, and the lake rippled in the breeze, the rainbow reflection which gave its name shattering and then coalesced again.

Zelda tried conversation again, hoping that she might find a way to make Malon see her as someone other than an enemy. "This is where Hyrule was first envisioned. Where the Goddesses walked upon the earth and the Sheikah pledged their loyalty to Rian Irule."

To Zelda's surprise, Malon nodded, and a wry smile touch her cheeks. Her voice was cracked and quiet as she slowly responded, gaining strength with each word. "Link used to tell me that story all the time, he stayed with us, did you know that Highness? About seven years ago, he came to the ranch, in the dead of winter, bleeding from head to toe. There was snow in the air, and I found him lying in a drift. He had used his blood to draw in the snow, a great eye beneath a tree with a face on it. His finger was still buried in the snow, nearly lost it to frostbite. I praise the Goddesses that I forgot to lock the gate that day, or I never would have found him. He had a fever for a week. Kept mumbling in his sleep, 'It's in the clearing…under the shade of the Forest Spirit…where only the innocent are welcome.' He begged me to go there, to bring it to him. Every night I cried and asked him what _it_ was, where I should go. I loved him from the moment I saw him, and if he had told me to go to sea, then I would have gone that very moment. 'Bring it to the Princess…bring it to the Princess…or all will be drowned in a voice of blood.' Those were the only words we heard for a week.

"We stripped him that first night, and burned the cuts we could not sew. Father didn't think he would last the night, and prayed to the Goddesses as we kept vigil. In two weeks he was back on his feet, helping with the ranch, in a month he was practicing with his sword and bow. He stayed over year to repay his 'debt'. I questioned him everyday about what those first nights meant, but he gave me that smile, you know the one, said he must have been feverish, and I didn't press it. I was too afraid that he would leave if I did. He read us stories from books he carried with him, taught my father and I how to read and write. When bandits attacked us that spring, he drove them away, and when my father took sick, he bargained with customers and delivered the milk. That was the beginning of the famous Lon Lon Ranch, the secret to our success was the year that a fairy boy from the Lost Woods stayed with us. Yes, Highness, I know where he comes from." Malon didn't let Zelda's shock stop her, the words pouring out of her passionately, as though she was possessed by some external force. Malon's thoughts and feelings, a speech that had been practiced subconsciously for years, sprang from her soft pink lips with the grace of an experienced stage-actor.

"That summer during the festival father was still sick. Link and I went to the markets alone, giving samples of our milk, making deliveries and deals. We watched the parade, watched as our beautiful Princess graced the earth. An older boy made a rude comment about you, and Link beat him for it. The boy was a bully, and deserved it, but it terrified me, because Link never said anything, or showed any emotion. He beat the boy until he apologized for everything he had ever done, and then beat him some more. I had to pull Link off the boy to stop it. Link picked up our things and walked away as though nothing had happened. His playful smile and warm eyes returned as soon as we had left the city…I knew then that Link could never love me. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe, I denied it for another two years, but I knew it deep in my soul.

"When I asked him that night why he did it, he said that no one should ever talk about you that way, that you were destined to be Hyrule's savior, and we owed you more than allegiance and love, we owed you our lives. He told me the story of Mudora and the Sheikah, the founding of the Hyrule. He told me everything he had learned, about everywhere that he had been, said that he knew that he could trust me, because when he had been close to the death the Goddesses had led him to me. Link told me things that I couldn't believe, that no one his age should ever know. I learned the reason behind his calm eyes, and wondered if he was mad.

"I never spoke about it again, and neither did he. He treated me the same as he always had. I believe he loved me as much as he could ever love someone, except for you that is. It was the happiest time of my life, we danced and sang all summer, I taught him to ride a horse, and he took me adventuring, told me stories of ancient kings and queens, and showed me how to use a bow and sword. Link made me laugh, took me into the city and protected me. He bought me gifts and surprised me each day. He made me feel safe. Then the next spring he told us that he would have to move on, that his place was not with us, as though the last year had never happened. I cried every night until he left. Dad gave him our finest horse, Epona, as repayment for helping us. In one day I lost my two best friends in the world. He visited every so often, but he could see how much it hurt me, and eventually he just stopped coming.

"I wanted to tell him that it was ok. That I didn't care if he always loved you more, that I didn't care if he left me everyday to watch over you, as long as I could call him mine for one night. I wanted to tell him that so badly, but I never knew where he was. I think that was the worst part. I never knew what happened to him.

"And then yesterday…yesterday the dragon shows up, and I knew, I just knew, that he would save us. I saw him for a moment after it was over, and he left, left to be with you, watch over you, to protect you. And I still couldn't be mad at him. I was happy. Happy that he had found you at last, that he could protect you. Happy that what he had believed and worked for all his life had finally come true.

"I know that what I have just said could cost me my life in some countries. I know too that I don't know. I don't know what it is you are called to do in this life. I don't know the pressure and the problems that you have faced in your life. But I do know Link, I know him better than any man or woman in Hyrule. I know him to be honest and true, and brave where Knights would tremble. If he believes in you, if he loves you…then so do I. I swear that if by my service or by my life I can help you to achieve your goals, I shall do so with joy. Forgive me this day for I have wanted to hate you all my life. Forgive me because I will never stop loving him, never stop wishing that in some other world he could be mine, but know that his heart, his soul will always belong to you. He will die for you, and bless you with his last breath. Know all this my Princess, and you shall be the greatest Queen that Hyrule has ever known. No army on this earth can prevail against him while you live, because he will not stop fighting as long as you breathe. Know all of this, and we shall be as sisters, taking joy in the other's happiness."

Malon words struck Zelda like a hammer. She was stunned and embarrassed as Malon knelt on the holy ground before her, kissing her hands in fealty, while warm tears flowed unchecked down her face and onto Zelda's fingers. Zelda pulled her hands away, and knelt in front of Malon. She stared deep into Malon's beautiful eyes, green like the forest of Link's home. Red lines spider webbed the white and ringed her long lashed lids, and Zelda knew tears were tainting her own eyes. She kissed Malon on each cheek, and each palm, and hugged her more compassionately then she had ever known possible. "Malon, if I lived for a thousand years, never would I find another who I would be so honored to call my sister. You shall call me Zelda and sister, and I will call you sister and Malon. I will love you and trust you until the Goddesses take me from this world. Please forgive me, for this morning I woke with envy and jealousy within my breast. Today you have humbled me and shown me the true heart needed to be a Queen. I promise you by the light of Nayru's wisdom, I will work tirelessly everyday to earn your admiration. " Zelda felt the rough wool dress against the softness of her skin as she held Malon, and knew that she was not yet ready, not yet worthy of Link or the Triforce. _With Nayru as my witness, I will be. _They hugged for a long time, neither wishing nor willing to leave that moment.

* * *

The King's sitting room was adjacent to the antechamber Link had visited last night. It well appointed with comfortable sofas and high backed chairs. Richly detailed Gerudo rugs softened the spotted marble floors, and a huge fireplace the size of three men was left unused against the far wall. Open doors to a balcony that overlooked the gardens and small lake behind Hyrule castle kept the room comfortable, though at this altitude there was almost a chill in the air. Link was holding a crystal goblet filled with water in his hands, aimlessly revolving it in his palms as he listened to Captain Morann give his report.

King Iolan reclined on the corner of a sofa facing the fireplace, listening to Captain Morann who insisted on standing while giving his report. Alastara Donah sat with his elbows on his knees, occasionally kneading his forehead and sighing during the Captain's exhaustive and detailed report. After a considerable amount of patience, he had asked the Captain to skip many of the protocols, which Link amassed was not of interest to the King, who continually stared out the window at the mountains that seemed to be falling into Castletown, barely held back by the great walls surrounding the city. Link himself was having considerable difficulty keeping pace with the Captain. Much of what he had to say didn't involve or concern Link at all.

"…At which point we were attacked by a large brood of Gohma, including larvae, adults, and even the queen herself. I deployed the Guard in a standard ring defense, and Impa Sheikah positioned herself atop the carriage and assisted in giving commands. At this point sire, it became immediately apparent that there was little hope of defeating the beasts at our present capabilities. I was preparing to order the retreat and escape with the Princess when young Master Link came to our assistance. He scoped her Highness up, took her to safety and joined us in battle. Though I loathe admitting it, without Link's assistance we would not have emerged victorious. His knowledge of the Gohma and skill in battle turned the tide. After he defeated the Queen, much of the host retreated, and we burned the forest to ensure we killed the rest of the brood. Sire, we lost thirteen guardsmen in the attack, and injured five more. A full account of damages and casualties has been left on your desk. During our journey northward I received confirmation that no Gohma had been sighted since in the attack, and the forest has burned to the ground. The Derrie and Moiro garrisons will be performing joint sweeps of the area at my order for the next month to be cautious.

"After the battle, I placed Master Link under arrest, and searched his belongs. At the time I believed he was a threat, and was suspicious of his story, but it was confirmed by the Derrie mayor, and the Princess insisted that he was to be trusted. As I your Majesty is aware, the Princess' intuition and judge of character is second to none, and I did not question the matter any further, though I did ask my soldiers to keep an eye on Link throughout our journey. I am sorry Link, but I would not be doing my duty otherwise, the Princess had taken far too much interest in you for me not to be careful."

Link nodded his acceptance. He had noticed and appreciated the Captain's situation completely. The King was snapped out of his reverie by the Captain's story. "Captain Morann, I notice you have glossed over the most interesting part of the story, young Master Link's gift to my dear daughter." The King hustled over to the chest beside the fireplace that Link had overlooked until now, and taking a key that hung around his neck on a chain unlocked it. He withdrew the plain pine box that Link had first given the book to Zelda in. Clearing a space for it on the low table in front of his sofa, he placed the box down and slide off the top. The Book of Mudora was again wrapped in the ancient blanket with the Ancient Hylian markings and fading illustrations on it. The King carefully removed the wrapping, and placed the Book on the table. Link watched as all eyes in the room stared at it as though made of gold. He was not as interested, having seen the Book for far too long. Warden Donah's eyes widened in shock, and he leaned over so far Link thought he would fall out of his chair.

Captain Morann paled at mention of the Book, his eyes darting back and forth between Warden Donah and the King. "…Ye-yes…Yes sire, I know the secrecy with which the Book's disappearance is guarded, and I did…I am sorry sire. I admit that I did not know if I should include it in my oral report. My written report includes a full description, as well as a list of guardsmen who witnessed the event." If Donah was perturbed that Morann had not told him, he did not say so, his attention completely held by the ancient treasure that lay just a foot away.

The King laughed his deep boom at Morann's unease. "Peace Captain, peace, this is a most unusual situation, there are no protocols and procedures for this situation. I understand completely. I trust that you have ordered all men who are familiar with this situation that they are _never _to speak of it?" A very relieved captain nodded his ascent, and the King continued. "Very good, I believe that a commendation is in order, don't you agree Alastara? Captain Morann has persevered under difficult situations, and the tour can only be called a success."

The Warden was obviously reluctant to tear his gaze away from the Book, and almost missed the question directed at him by the King. "Yes sire, I agree. I will see to it immediately. Captain, prepare a list of other Guardsman who are worth of commendation as well."

Morann saluted his response, before gathering himself to continue his report. The King never let him get another word in however. "Yes, excellent suggestion Alastara. Captain, you can deliver the rest of your report to the Warden, I believe I know much of the story after that, and I rest assured that your report will detail anything I don't. Leave me and Link now, I have matters to discuss with him."

Warden Donah stood and saluted, as did Morann, and with a last look at the Book of Mudora, they both left the room in silence. Link kept his eyes on the water glass in his hands, as the King held the Book in his hands, deep concentration etched over his face. They sat in silence for minutes, Link sure that it was not his place to speak, and the King studying the inlay with obvious interest. _It will be interesting to hear what he has to say. Zelda's reaction was better than I could have hoped. _However long it took, Link was committed to waiting patiently, for in just a brief amount of time the King had earned great respect from the young warrior.

Placing the Book back on the table, the King rose and walked silently to the open balcony doors, staring at the gardens below, leaning slightly against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest. Link examined the athletic frame of the King, who was equal in height to Link, with broad angular shoulders, the frame that wiry soldiers and swordsman took on with age. His jewel encrusted crown lay forgotten on the sofa, a gray ring of hair imprinting his auburn like its shadow. With a sigh, the King turned toward Link and stared deep into him. The good-humored, light hearted man that had greeted Link last night and this morning was gone. As though a mask had been removed while he turned his back, the harden appearance of a battle general exposed. When he spoke, the mirth that Link had found fatherly and comforting was gone, replaced by cold determination.

"Link, Zelda has told me that you have spent your life studying and researching the Book of Mudora, which I know means you have researched Hylian and Sheikah history and mythology. In your studies, what have you learned about the Knights of Hyrule?"

The question took Link by surprise. It was not what he had expected. "I suppose much the same as everyone your majesty. The Knights of Hyrule were formed by the son of the daughter of Mudora and the General Setana, as Farore commanded when Mudora kneeled here by the lake, and pledged loyalty. They protected the Royal Family and the Triforce of Wisdom with their lives and swords for over a millennium. They were the most feared force in the all the lands. Approximately fifteen years ago, they began the Reclamation campaign. The entire force of Hyrule's Knights road forth from _Caisel Irule_, in search of men who they believed could pass the trials of Knighthood, to bolster their dwindling force. From the western wall of the Gerudo nation to the eastern shore, Knights in parties of two or three passed through every city, town, village, and farm community, in search of those men. Hundreds of candidates were selected, and without time or capacity to test them all individually, the Knights and the new cadets made camp on the eastern shore, just north of the Lost Woods. There they were assaulted by an unknown force, and massacred, the entire line lost without a single survivor."

The King was slowly pacing the room with crossed arms, listening to Link's recitation with rapt attention. When he finished a rueful smile creased his bread, irritation and success mixed in painful combination. "Link, what you have just told me is the succinct, accurate assessment that I would expect to hear from our University's scholars and historians. It is the story that I myself have told Zelda…that Warden Donah has drilled into his cadets, and that fathers and mothers have told their children. It is the accepted history of Hyrule as it always has been, and what I suspected you would say. It is true in many ways, but unfortunately also a deliberate lie."

The King paused to let Link's shock settle before continuing. "Let me ask you another question, and I will explain what I have said. I assume that you have learned, or discovered for yourself that Zelda is destined to wield the Triforce of Wisdom, and that she will first attempt to do so at the conclusion of the Festival, on the summer solstice?"

Link agreed quickly, "Yes, but I have never actually told Zelda this."

The King was impassive at Link's answer, a slight shrug of the shoulders as he continued. "And why should you have? She has kept much to herself as she should, you need not bare yourself completely. As for my real question, if you believe that Zelda is to wield the Triforce of Wisdom, who do you suppose will yield the Triforce of Courage?"

It was a question that Link had pondered time and again, but one which he had no answer to. "I… I have often wondered at that your Majesty, but I never found an answer in all my study or experience. I suppose I believed that the Princess would be able to tell us after she had command of the Triforce of Wisdom, as the prophecy says, she will lead us."

Iolan Irule had stopped pacing, and took his seat on the couch again, this time sitting closer to the chair that Link occupied. He took another deep sigh, rocking his head back to the ceiling as though in silent prayer. "Link, if you did not know what I know that would seem like the most logical solution. But, as it is, the situation is much more complicated than that. You believe that Zelda is the rightful heir to the Triforce of Wisdom because of the Mudora Prophecy, do you not?" The King barely waited for the perfunctory nod from Link. Each word came as though he was laying a heavy doom on Link.

"It is Hyrule's oldest story, every citizen who enters the Temple can see it retold in picture and hear it in the priest's word. The Princess whose mother is sacrificed to bring her into the world shall inherit Nayru's gift. Zelda _is _this Princess, I have no doubt. Mudora's Prophecy, though, contains much more information, going into greater detail. You see Link, long ago, when Rian first ascended to the throne, it was decided that the story told to Hylians, and the story that the Sheikah had always known must be different, to protect this line, as well as prevent a mass hysteria. If everyone in Hyrule had access to this knowledge, it could lead to chaos, the daily lives and functions needed to run this country would be disrupted whenever some omen or sign even remotely occurred. Therefore, much of the distinguishing characteristics of the Princess foretold in words the Goddesses handed down to Mudora that night were buried. Scholars and time eventually rooted many of them out, too many inconsistencies in Sheikah and Hylian early writings, and it is well known in some scholastic circles and families that Zelda will bear the Triforce. Her birth on the summer solstice, her mother's untimely death, her beauty, the healing of Impa. All were foretold, although some more cryptically than others.

"While the Royal Family was not completely successful in suppressing prophecy about the Triforce of Wisdom, we were much more successful with the Triforce of Courage. You have spent your entire life in study of the Triforce and the Book of Mudora, but you have barely scratched the surface. Link, the Triforce of Courage can only be wielded by a Knight of Hyrule, and not simply a Knight of Hyrule, but a true heir of Mudora, a member of the line of General Setana and Aipha, Mudora's daughter. A line that I believed had died fifteen years ago." While the King had been speaking the very room had seemed to darken with his story, the darkness of despair that was now evident on his face.

Link couldn't believe the King's words, it didn't seem possible. "But…but that would mean that there is no one…no one left."

"That is what I have believed for the last fifteen years. I believed it still last night when you came here, and even when Zelda told me that you had recovered the book. I believed it while she spoke so passionately about the handsome young man that saved her life, as well as countless others through selfless, fearless heroism. I was happy that she was home safe, happy that the love she harbored all these years could finally be given to another. But as I had everyday for the last fifteen years, I counted one day closer until she would be taken from me, because there was no one to wield the Triforce of Courage, and protect the destined Princess.

"And then I opened this box, and saw something I never expected to see again in my life." The King carefully lifted the old blanket that Link wrapped the Book of Mudora in all those years ago. It was one of the items that the Deku Tree had given him all those years ago. Link had never thought much of it. Just an old memento of a life he never knew. He had barely thought of it since using it to wrap up the Book of Mudora when he first secreted it away from the Sheikah Mountain.

The King laid it carefully on the table, and walked toward the chest beside the fireplace again. He took some books and jewels out of the chest, digging to the bottom until he found what he was looking for. He placed the items back in the chest and brought the item he had retrieved over to the table. It was simple dark purple cloth, folded into a square. Unfolding it, the King revealed a white blanket, with similar markings and images to Link's. Casting aside the purple cloth, the King laid the two small blankets beside each other, and Link saw they created one solid imagine, only marginally interrupted by the golden thread embroidered on the edges of each blanket. Link's was faded and dirty compared to the other, but the connection was clear. A golden triforce was completed when the blankets were brought together, and within each section an Ancient Hylian symbol was sewn. The ancient text continued on everywhere about the blanket, in no discernable pattern to Link, with rudimentary images of castles, towers, and what Link believed were children and men.

"These blankets were first made twenty years ago, crafted here in this room by a Sheikah artisan at my request. They reflect a specific passage of the Book of Mudora, which I will show you now. I am not sure if you ever attempted, but the Book of Mudora cannot be opened by any but the rightful King or Queen of Hyrule." Iolan lifted the book to his lips and kissed the Triforce upon it, then carefully opened its ancient pages. The binding creaked with age, and the pages which had been stuck together for years were hesitant to part. The King thumbed through the book carefully until he found the page he was looking for, and placed the open book on the table above the blankets. He shifted on the sofa, and motioned for Link to join him.

Link could see that the blanket was an exact representation of the ancient pages, though lacking the carefully illuminated borders and flourishes. The musky smell of knowledge filled Link's nostrils, a scent he recognized well from his time in the archives and libraries that found home in Hyrule. The King waited while Link examined the mirror images, the first true smile Link had seen upon him splitting his bearded face. "She did excellent work, did she not? I commissioned these blankets after this child was born." The King tapped Link's dirtied blanket, the small likeness of a babe with a Triforce symbol upon his heart.

Link suddenly felt light-headed as he struggled to keep up with what he was being shown. "Who…who was…"

The King saved him from trying to find the words to complete the question. With a sigh he pushed himself off the sofa, and walked out to the balcony again. "It is understandably difficult for you to understand Link…but you were that baby. That is why you have this blanket, I gave it to your father soon after you were born, and you were swaddled in that very blanket when you were just a babe. I did not recognize you when you came yesterday, though I should, you do look so much like your mother. I have attempted to forget those days, I regret that I have not held there memories as they deserved." The King said no more, turning his back to stare again at the mountains.

_Who am I? What am I? _Link could not hold himself back from the King, the urgency and confusion clear in his voice. "Sire, who was my Father? Why did you give this to him, what connection did my family have to this Book?" Link did not remember standing, or understand why he rushed over to the King, just barely stopping himself from grabbing the man by his shoulders and shaking the answers from him.

Iolan was slow to turn, unfazed by anxiety of his young guest. "Your father was my oldest and dearest friend. He was my protector and mentor, Faolan, First Knight of Hyrule, Commander General of the Seven Legions, descendant of Setana and Aipha. A giant of a man, he stood four palms taller than either of us, and his power was unmatched in all the land. He guarded me and trained me from when I was a young prince and I have missed him dearly. Shortly after I married Mirne and ascended to the throne, Faolan also took a wife, Briena. She was a maid here in the castle, but that mattered little to your father, who did not hold with the foolishness of titles and bloodlines. She was young and beautiful, and you father cared for her very deeply. They married in early spring twenty years ago and conceived quickly. You were born during the deep cold of winter, here in the castle. I will remember that night until I die, a fierce storm had battered the city for a week, and the snow was as tall as a man and thick throughout the city and surrounding towns. A dispute had taken hold in the northwestern town of Dovlock a month before, the local lord's son had killed a farmer's daughter, and I stepped in to mediate the case. Faolan was hesitant to leave your mother, but I believed we would return in time, and he would not abandon his duty. We were caught in the storm, the trip which took us a less than a week before took two in return.

"When we arrived at the castle, the servants informed us immediately that your mother was giving birth. We rushed to her, in time to discover that the birth was proving difficult, and that midwives were about to cut her open. Your father cut you from the womb himself...your mother died shortly after she held you. I am sorry Link, I…your father was the best man I knew, fearless and righteous, a true Knight in every respect. Your mother was his true equal, compassionate and brave until the end, it is shame that you knew never her." The King lapsed into silence again, and Link stood beside him on the balcony, gripping tight the smooth marble banister, struggling with the truth of his heritage. His mind was cluttered and sluggish, and he sought the comfort of Zelda's presence, but she was completely shut off from him, he reached for her and she kept slipped away. Downcast eyes found her walking in the gardens though, Malon was with her. Their dramatic red and gold hair like flowers themselves among the hedges and he watched as they disappeared behind a hedge, heading toward the Crystal Lake.

"Your father was understandably distraught, Mirne attempted to comfort him, and it was left to me to hold you in my own arms. I noticed a strange marking on your chest, one that I had seen before, but never on a person. The golden outline of a triforce was emblazoned on your chest, rising and falling rhythmically with your little heart. It's still amazing to me that I did not drop you in astonishment. The prophecies of Mudora flooded my mind with recognition, '_Born under a white blanket on a starless night, the son of a sword and servant, he will be the defender of Nayru's daughter.' _I knew immediately that you were that child, even worse, and selfishly, I knew what it meant for Mirne. If you were to bear the Triforce of Courage, then I would soon have a daughter, and that Mirne would die to bring her into the world." The depression that loomed in his words had returned, and Link understood the burden of knowledge once again. Iolan had known that his wife would die, perhaps even believed he would cause her death. It was a terrible burden to bear, one that Link wished never to have. Link reached subconsciously for his chest, and the King laughed but a little.

"The symbol faded within days. I did not tell Mirne, waiting instead for her to retire. Your father held you in his massive hands, you seemed but a doll in them, and I advised him of everything I had learned and knew of the prophecy. He believed and understood. Together we planned how to hide this fact from the rest of the world, especially you. We believed that if you knew what fate lay before you, you would not be the man needed. Every soldier and servant would bow to you, defer to you, you would be untested and unprepared for the task that only you could complete. From what I have heard, we might have succeeded all too well, but I am getting ahead of myself."

"I asked your father what your name would be, what name was worthy of Hyrule's greatest hero. His response was thus, 'Wolves have no names Iolan King.' For five years you lived in the castle nameless, and I have no idea where you got your name. You were trained to be a weapon of war from your birth, a training that appears to have been quite fruitful." The King continued to stare at the mountains, as though the answers to all life's answers could be found among their snow covered peaks. To the northeast the Mountain of Everlasting Night, home of the Sheikah loomed above all others, its shadow casting the valley below in perpetual darkness.

"Mirne and I had a difficult time those next couple years…I was not as brave as I should have been, not the King that I should have been. I was afraid of what would happen, Mirne believe I had taken mistresses, that I no longer loved her. When I could no longer stand for her to hate me I told her the truth about you and the truth about the daughter we would have. Mirne was braver than I, she forgave me, and within a year Zelda was born. Mirne died holding our beloved daughter, asking for Nayru's blessing to be upon Zelda with her last breath.

"Where you had the triforce upon your heart, Zelda had the same marking upon her face, surrounding her left eye. It too faded in days, and no one was the wiser except for the select few who had been there, I, your father, and Impa. It was a secret we guarded with our lives.

"The castle returned to normal, your father and I played the part of grieving husbands, and much of Zelda's daily upbringing was left to Impa, who had been selected for the myriad talents she alone among all the Sheikah possessed. You followed your father everywhere once you were capable of walking. I took to studying passages of the Book at great lengths of time, retreating to the Night Mountain for weeks. After Zelda's birth, the full extent of Ganondorf's evil first became apparent in Hyrule. A large force of his twisted soldiers began terrorizing Hyrule and beyond, until at last we learned of vast armies along the coast, hidden behind the Lost Woods, encamped surrounding the Clouded Tower, or the Tower of the Gods. Have you ever seen it Link? It is the most magnificent of all the Sheikah wonders, an endless tower of seamless white stone. The clouds themselves bow before it. Few are brave enough to visit it now, the forest has expanded and the road has disappeared. You can still see if from a distance though, rising into the night above the forest.

"Your father believed that it would be best to strike them first, to attack unexpectedly, and to regain this strategic location. His zeal was understandable, despite his cold exterior he had taken greatly to you. Your success was the paramount concern in his life. We conceived of the Reclamation campaign, which we disguised as an attempt to bolster the forces of the Knights, although our real intention was to simply get as many troops as possible. The enemy numbers were estimated at anywhere between fifty and one hundred thousand, your father's Knights were comprised of seven legions, roughly fourteen thousand strong. The Sheikah committed two thousand of their own soldiers, and the largest force ever to march under the Golden Hawk waged a secret war along the coast. In one night the entire enemy force and all of the Knights were obliterated. One Sheikah soldier survived, Seana, who became Shepard shortly thereafter.

"Your father foolishly took you with him, against all of our agreements and plans. I think he believed that your time had already come, that the enemy's encampment beside the Tower was not a coincidence. When word of the battle reached us, I sent the entire eastern division to scour the field for you, but there was no trace of you, or your father. I assumed the worst. The story of the Massacre at the Eastern Shore, that an unknown force from the woods was responsible was widely distributed, thought it sickened me to do so. It cheapened the courage and sacrifice those men had made. I see now though, that your father must have carried you into the Lost Woods. He saw what I did not, the power of the watcher, the Forest Spirit. How Faolan found him, we shall never know.

"That is who your father is, and that is who you were, before you became the Link of the Lost Woods. You were Faolan's son, Little Wolf, as your were called you. There is one more thing, which I would be remiss not to tell you. It is perhaps our greatest sin, your father's and I, but we insisted that chance not be left to change fate. Shortly after Zelda was born, your father swore your fealty and protection to Zelda in the manner more binding then simple words. Ancient magics and oaths were invoked, you father cut your palm and lip with his sword, swearing that you would never betray or fail her in word and deed. The blood he gathered and dropped on her palms and your chest, vowing that heart and life belonged forever to her. If you reflect upon your past, I am certain that you shall see the pull that my daughter has forever had on you. Unnatural and unforgivable was our crime, but understand this is our most desperate hour, and your father would not allow any risk or doubt …." The King said no more, and together he and Link stood silently, Iolan examining the mountains, and Link the small scar on his left palm.

When he looked back, Link believed he was in a state of shock. The story the King had told him was too overwhelming for him to handle. _Faolan…Briena…father, mother, I can almost see you now. _He had never thought much on who his parents might have been. Instead he had been eager to forget that he had none, to move on. Growing up in the forest, he believed the Great Deku Tree had created him, like all the Kokiri. When he learned that he was Hylian, and then what it meant to have a mother and a father, it had been easy for him to accept that he was different, that he had no father or mother. He had always felt different, a Hylian among the Kokiri, and a Kokiri among the Hylians. Then he was a drifter, a wordless, sometimes nameless wanderer, without home or root. It struck him as odd that he felt more at home, more part of a family then ever before here in the castle, one of the few places in Hyrule he could not remembering being. The King beside him felt more like family than anyone, even Malon, than he had ever known. _It is certainly a strange journey which I have taken. _

Link knew though, even at that moment, that he would not wish his life on anyone else, if this was the burden the Goddesses had given him then he would gladly bear it. His duty would be carried out, he would see it through if it cost him his life.

Their silent reflections were interrupted by a young Guardsman, about Link's age, with close cropped brown hair and bright eyes. He knocked heavily at the sitting room door before bursting in, his announcement already leaving his lips. "…, begging your pardon your Majesty, but you must come immediately. It's singing, like they say in the Temple. It's actually singing! The most beautiful song you have ever heard in all your life. Please sire, you must come, follow me!"

King Iolan's irritation at being interrupted had faded before the young boy had finished speaking. His lips moved silently, words never leaving his throat, and Link saw his sharp mind working furiously behind those wise eyes. Finally he spoke, more for Link's benefit than his own. "What do you mean?"

The eager young soldier almost didn't wait for his King to finish. "The Triforce sire, the Triforce of Wisdom, its singing."


	11. Chapter 10: Past the Wall,on the Balcony

**Chapter 10: Past the Wall, on the Balcony.**

Zelda and Malon had stayed in the garden for close to an hour, discussing their lives and their dreams. Before that day, Zelda believed there was little she had in common with other girls. She had a life and duty which seemed so grand and demanding, few could understand. Everyone she had ever met had deferred to her, listened to her speak, rather then tell her their own troubles. Malon had given her much to think about in their brief encounter, and Zelda was more thankful for each moment they spent together.

Malon represented the heart of a country like Hyrule. She represented everything that Zelda hoped her people could be, hardworking, intelligent, and passionate. Her life was not so different than Zelda's, she had tasks and responsibilities, things she needed to accomplish to help keep her ranch alive. They both wished to be freer, like Link, to be able to travel from place to place, but they both were mindful of what that life cost a person. Link was withdrawn and quiet. He was unaccustomed to having to deal with people for long periods of time, although Malon's experience had shown how capable he was in almost all situations.

Their mutual love of Link had blossomed instantly into an understanding of each other. Each moment with Malon, Zelda felt more aware of her destiny and duty, as though her new friendship with people so alien to her normal life had opened her to what her quest was really about. She was destined to be a savior to all people, not only the rich and noble. Link and now Malon had opened her to loving and appreciating all of her people, and ultimately Zelda believed this was the key to her success.

They were now walking back through the garden, the lunch bells calling them to the castle. Zelda had promised to have a dressmaker come to the castle after lunch after Malon embarrassingly confessed her lack of wardrobe. Zelda would have happily given her own dresses up, but Malon was much curvier, and it would never have fit. "_Maybe some of Impa's would work._"

Malon's cheeks still shined with tears under the noon day sun, but the charming smile she flashed now and then was completely genuine. Her relief was evident in her every move and thought, some of which were too powerful for Zelda to block out. They were innocuous and predominately concerned with how she could finally move on, how she could live her life free of the burden of unrequited love. Zelda blushed profusely when Malon explained in detail how she could always tell when Link was thinking of the Princess. Each little movement and hesitation, the far away look he would get when they were younger, and even now were exhausted in minute detail.

To Zelda's relief they were interrupted by a castle messenger, a young girl with blonde pigtails and a natural excitement in her step. The girl's thoughts burgeoned into Zelda's mind uncontrollably. "_I can't believe it…the Triforce." _Zelda grabbed Malon's wrist and tore through the garden path, turning the girl back toward the castle before she could get a word out. "_It's starting..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

They reached the Great Hall much faster than normally, darting through servants passages and cutting down halls that Zelda had not seen in years. She was practically sprinting, all pretense and pomp forgotten, dragging Malon along by the wrist. Their young messenger giggled in delight as her little legs churned to keep up. Finally they came up the hallway to the Royal Family's private entrance, Zelda pushing the door open with her mind. She could feel Malon's shock and bewilderment, but more than that she could feel the new presence in the castle. It was beautiful and completely unfamiliar. She had never felt a presence like it in all her travel or experience. It was so immense and powerful, Zelda was fearful even to brush against it.

The extraordinary music that came from it was barely audible once she opened the door, and she suddenly felt the presence of all the people that were in the Great Hall. The Triforce had been overshadowing them all as Zelda ran from room to room. Even Link had been hidden from her until she saw him standing beside her father, both looking on in awe at the floating treasure. No one looked up at the sudden intrusion, but the Triforce itself took notice. Its soft melody became a soaring crescendo. There was only one voice singing, the most beautiful woman's voice anyone had ever heard, but its melody so complex, the language so different and powerful there might as well have been an entire orchestra and choir. Now it echoed around the cavernous chamber, bouncing off the ceiling four stories above. The open hallways and balconies above the hall began to fill up with servants and clerk who stood elbow to elbow with Lords and Ladies, all hoping to catch a glimpse of this miracle. No one talked throughout the hall, not a single word. Everyone wanted to soak up the beauty of the music.

Small ripples of light began cascade from the Triforce, dancing off the colossal columns of blue marble that supported the vaulted roof. The light gained strength with each step that brought Zelda closer to the Triforce, growing exponentially like the rising sun, refracting off the legendary glass mosaic that immortalized the Mudora Prophecy on that far away ceiling. Zelda walked slowly to the Triforce, the sentinel soldiers who stood a constant guard and the castle servants who were in the middle of cleaning giving way. She still held her grip on Malon's wrist, whose shock had given way to astonishment and the bubbling euphoria of song. Her father was waiting on the other side of the intricately carved stone pedestal, whose ancient runes and symbolic inscriptions held mysteries even to those who carved them. Link stood beside him, the unearthly light casting strange shadows upon his handsome face.

The light of the Triforce revealed the true Link to Zelda. It was as if the courage that rested within his heart was manifested suddenly before her. Here in the hall stood Hyrule's greatest warrior, a hero whose name and deed would be told and retold for all of time. Link was a wolf in a man's flesh, with a coat of pure light and power, and the fearsome eyes of a hunter. The vision overwhelmed Zelda and she stumbled forward, catching herself on the lip of the stone pedestal, her face just a nose away from the glowing artifact. Her own eyes started back at her, but the reflection was not one she recognized. They were wise beyond her understanding, not the eyes of a young woman, not the eyes of a Hylian at all. They sucked her in, pulling her spirit out of her body. The world around her melted away, the Great Hall and its inhabitants were erased in swift, blinding white light.

_Zelda was walking alone now in the tall grass of Hyrule Plain, under a sunless blue sky. There were no shadows and light seemed to radiate from every blade of grass, every insect and butterfly. A beautiful song was coming from somewhere, it but she couldn't understand the words. Zelda spun around searching for the source, when her eyes came to rest upon a woman standing alone atop a small hill. Her hair was made of ethereal blue light, and she opened her golden arms in welcome to Zelda, who lifted her dress to run across the field. _

Suddenly she was back in Hyrule, in the Great Hall. The Triforce's song was quiet now, barely a whisper, and the fantastical light had faded. To Zelda the Hall was now as dark as midnight, shadow figures moved within, talking in whispers. Sweat had begun to bead up on Zelda's brow and she felt that Impa, who she had not seen before, and Link each held her by the arm. She could barely see their faces and their hands were illuminated in the strange silver blue light of a full moon. Her father's shadow was addressing the crowd, but she couldn't hear anything he said. Malon's red hair was visible in the corner of her vision, but her face too was hidden in beneath unnatural darkness.

"_Zelda! Princess, are you alright? What happened?"_

Zelda heard Link's panicked call in her mind. She could hear him speaking to her through their connection, but she couldn't remember how to respond. Her thoughts and senses were beyond her control right now, the weight of the world seemed too great for her to stand against. She swayed again, but Link and Impa's silver hands gripped her tight. They led her to her father's throne, sitting her down gently. Slowly the world was returning to normal, like eyes adjusting after hours in the snow sun. She could hear her father speaking to the crowd, assuring them that everything was ok.

"Today we have been blessed with a miracle, a sign of hope which fills me with awe. The gift of the Goddess Nayru has graced all of us here. Tell everyone what you have seen here today, the Triforce of Wisdom has spoken! As it did to Mudora of old. Our Princess has been graced by the Goddesses themselves. This is a day for rejoicing in Hyrule! We all shall have a story to tell our grandchildren, we who were first to witness this miracle." At the continued urging of the King, the crowd began to disburse, and soon the Hall was empty on every level except for Link and Impa, her father and Malon.

Zelda collapsed into the great throne of her father, her head lolling against the padded wood. Her father was crouched beside her, rubbing her cold hands and examining her face intently.

"I saw her father…I saw Nayru. She was so bright, so beautiful…I ran to her…but I never seemed to get closer. The world is so dark father. So dark. It's him, he's poisoned it, poisoned us. He lives in shadows, hidden from us, but I know it's him. We have to stop him. We have to…" She never finished, the call to sleep had finally overwhelmed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malon walked quietly in the strange procession that was striding the halls of Hyrule Castle. Link carried the sleeping Princess gently in his powerful arms directly in front of her, while the King and Impa Sheikah exchanged whispers urgently under their breath in front of him. None of the guards stationed along the hallways turned their heads, avoiding eye contact with her or anyone else. _A bit stiff if you ask me, they could at least ask if she is ok! _Her own concern for the Princess was surprising to Malon, who had nurtured the hatred she held for Zelda with religious zeal in the past. The last day had seen Malon's entire world turned around. Her home, her life nearly completely destroyed in one day, at the same time the love of her life had suddenly returned, with the only person she could ever remember hating. Worse conditions she could not have imagined.

So it was that Malon found herself in the company of the most powerful men and women in Hyrule. Link, _her Link, _as she still thought of him at times, was stealing glances at the pallid face of his beautiful princess. The concern on his face needed no words, but he was Link and nothing would to break the natural calm he carried himself in. His mind was as tireless and unyielding as the body that it commanded, and was committed to serving Zelda. It no longer saddened her to think that all of Link was devoted to the Princess. Malon had come to the castle last night ready to fight to win Link's affection, but her resolve had melted at the lake. When she had looked Zelda in the eye, looked at the soul of her enemy, Malon didn't see the woman she hated and vilified privately in her mind. She saw the woman that Link did. The Princess of destiny, a young woman of incredible integrity and wisdom, a beautiful beacon of hope in increasingly dark and dangerous times, not the selfish and careless noble Malon had happily imagined.

The King and Impa still walked a few paces in front of them. Their whispered conversations would pause while each of them thought deeply, and then suddenly resume, each of them tripping over the other's words. The walked quickly without rushing, up the endless stairways and down long corridors. Malon had some trouble keeping up without breaking into a trot every few steps. She almost stumbled into Link when they suddenly stopped outside excessively polished hardwood doors. Symbols that Malon recognized as Ancient Hylian text that Link had shown her years ago were carved in the molding around the doors, and the Great Seal of the Royal Family was carved on each door panel.

Impa pushed the doors in, and they entered into a sunny sitting room, the windows and balcony doors all opened to the beautiful spring breeze. The long curtains and shades billowed into the room like framed skirts. Malon surmised from her view that the rooms faced east, but she had little time to appreciate it. Impa kept moving through the sitting room opening doors into a small hallway. On Malon's right were open closets, with hundreds of dresses and shoes. At the end of the hall, opened double doors lead into the massive bed chamber, with a massive four posted bed raised up in the middle. A writing desk complete with parchment and ink faced the opened balcony doors and windows. To the left an open doorway led to the Princess' private bath, complete with the ingenious fresh water tubs that seemed customary in the castle. Still more closets the size of small barns were attached to the bedroom, and Malon couldn't help but wonder if an entire shop was devoted to the Princess' wardrobe.

Link walked quietly to the bed, placing Zelda gently atop the red and cream striped quilt. His hand moved absently to fix the hairs that were matted against her brow, but he stopped himself and withdrew. The King hovered over his daughter for a moment, putting his hand to her forehead and squeezing her palm before whispering again to Impa and Link in turn. Malon had stopped at the doorway, her plain brown skirt gripped tightly in her small hands and her lower lip locked a nervous bite. The King smiled at her hasty curtsey, and strode purposefully out of the room

Impa sat heavily on the edge of the bed beside Zelda, her emotionless face staring at her charge. Malon had heard stories of the mysterious Sheikah woman who cared for and guarded the Princess of Hyrule since birth. She was the only Sheikah to survive the great plague that killed their race close to ten years ago. Even the gruff merchants and their soldiers who she dealt with at the ranch spoke in fear of the Sheikah woman. Malon had never seen her before, despite the fact that she was always at the Princess' side. Impa seemed to her the most dangerous woman she had ever seen, her ever step laced with graceful deadliness. There was a softness buried beneath Impa's steel exterior though, one that could not be seen only felt, and Malon felt it now. Like a mother watching over her daughter, Impa wiped the sweat away from Zelda's perfect brow and folded her arms across her modest breast.

"Link, will you stay here with her? I will report to Alastara what has happened, if he has not already heard. He will want to send guards. There are herbs and potions I would like to gather and mix for her small fever. I want to have it ready for when she wakes. Malon, I was hoping that you would come with me. I could use an extra hand.

Malon's shock at being addressed lasted only a second. She was getting used to expecting the unexpected, especially here in the castle. "Of course Mistress Sheikah, it would be my honor." She didn't know whether or not to curtsey, so she bobbed her head affirmably. They paused only to shoo Link out of the room as they changed Zelda into a night gown, and tuck her under the covers. The Princess was extremely light, and it proved no challenge for Malon and Impa who were both used to lifting much heavier weights.

Link gave Malon a small smile as she walked into the sitting room. He was engaged in conversation with a short Guardsman with broad shoulders. _Word in the castle certainly travels fast. _Link introduced Malon to the Corporal Troy who he apparently knew from their journey north. Malon thought she had never seen a man with such sad eyes before, but he was handsome and smiled brightly when saying her name. The Corporal spoke briefly with Impa, but Malon thought she caught him stealing glances at her. She felt her cheeks redden, but said nothing more until she left with Impa Sheikah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda's fever broke shortly before nightfall. She awoke to find Link standing in the doorway to her balcony. The clear blue sky was turning dark along the horizon. The imposing peaks of the Night Mountains were disappearing into the starless abyss. Zelda noticed right away that the world appeared as it should once again. The effect of the Triforce had apparently worn off while she slept. She elbowed herself up to a sitting position against her pillows before realizing that someone had changed her into a very thin night gown. "_Don't turn around!" _She screamed through their bond, but it was too late. Link had been turning before she could stop him, and his eyes widened in shock, whether at the sudden reprimand or her lack of clothes, she could not be sure. Zelda pulled the covers up to her neck and pointed to a silk dressing robe left on couch, which Link stepped quickly to fetch for her. He focused intensely on the floor as he handed it to her, and turned his back while she wrapped herself in it.

"Thank you Link. You can turn around now." He did so slowly, his arms folded across his chest and a relieved look on his face. Link was still wearing the clothes he had on at breakfast, and she realized as he stood before her now how out of place they seemed. While he certainly looked handsome, after everything they had been through and witnessed, it was odd to see him without his sword and shield strapped around the green tunic that she always pictured him in. Zelda considered him a long time before either said anything else, examining his strong cheek bones, his icy blue eyes, and the small scars that decorated his face like scratches on a table. All of them seemed harder than steel, harder even than she remembered. Something had changed in him, something that affected even his stoic countenance.

Link was the first to break the silence, and Zelda noticed even his voice was different. It was stiff, more forced. Something _was_ wrong. "How are you feeling Highness? You have been sleeping since lunch." Zelda didn't respond, too concerned with what was going on with Link. She brushed and poked against the part of her mind that was Link, but she found that she couldn't read him as she had before. The emotions and stray thoughts that should have been there were hidden from her behind a wall of determination. _Something is most definitely wrong. I guess I will just have to do this the old fashioned way. _Zelda couldn't tell if she was more annoyed or worried at the changes that had taken place during her sleep. She decided to try and catch Link off guard.

Putting on her most determined face, one she hoped too cute for him to resist, she replied, "I should say I am doing a shade better than you are. What has happened, your troubled mind weights on me a like a bear, it's a shock I was even able to wake up!" Link didn't know how to react, the wall in his mind faltered for a second, enough for Zelda to catch visions of her father in his mind. They were in the King's sitting room discussing the Book, but nothing else. Link recovered quickly, his face betrayed nothing, and replied stiffly again.

"Nothing Highness…I was…concerned, you took ill so suddenly and the Triforce….It was all rather strange. I am sorry if I…upset you. This is still new to me"

Zelda wasn't giving up yet though, gracing Link with the sweetest smile she had she invited him to pull up a chair beside her. "Thank you Link. Don't worry, I am fine. I was overcome by the magic in the Triforce, I should have been more careful. Even now I can feel it, it has awakened. I am sure that father left right away to consult the Book of Mudora…and let me guess Impa has gone to brew some potion, no doubt dragging Malon along to help her, leaving you here to watch over me." She knew she was correct even before he give her a puzzled nod. The Triforce had awakened _her_ as well. Zelda could feel the power inside her more than ever before.

She stretched her mind as far as she could, to encompass the entire castle. The servants, the guards, the clerks and lords, everyone was within her. If she wanted she could invade the deepest recesses of their minds, everyone was open to her now, everyone except Link. Each moment awake she became more aware, and he became even more withdrawn. As if he were the last piece in a puzzle, but to her building annoyance, the only one she truly cared about. The pull to unlock this secret was strengthening, and she was determined succeed.

Focusing, Zelda could feel that Impa was still mixing up the potion that would take her another half hour before it was ready. Her father was deep in study with the Book of Mudora, and the Triforce still sang quietly many floors below. Outside her room the Royal Guard was changing, Corporal Troy heading to the kitchens while Corporal Martin took over. She knew that no one would disturb them for some time, which meant she could crack whatever was bothering Link without interruption.

Remembering an old lesson that Impa taught her about dealing with men, she asked Link to help her walk to the balcony, on the pretense of wanting fresh air. She wrapped her arms around his, nestling herself into his muscled shoulder. Stretching her senses magically, she listened to his heart, feeling it beat faster as she pretended to slip and she squeezed harder against him. "_Remember Princess, a woman's touch and smile is worth a thousand rupees." _Impa had prepared for everything, but not for the falling sensation in her own stomach.

Link's mental resolve was weakening, but she didn't want him to feel her prying about, it would be better if he told her himself what was wrong. Out on the balcony, she stepped in front and leaned her body against him with folded arms as they looked out toward the east. She could feel his breath on her hair, his unease and desire, and smiled to herself. From their vantage they could see almost all of Castletown and beyond. The great battle arena and horse track that covered four city blocks in the eastern part of the city was empty, a dark bowl in the sea of white buildings. The markets were closing down, and the watch lights were being lit throughout the city like fireflies in the fields. Thousands of people were walking about the streets, hustling with goods and children in tow.

She pointed out the colossal stadium to Link, asking if he had ever watched the chariot races or tournaments inside. They made small talk about the tournament, Zelda explaining the other events and ceremonies that took place during the festival. She pointed out buildings of historical importance and the homes of powerful nobles. Link listened diligently, responding in kind, and Zelda monitored his mind the entire time. His guard was lowering, and she found herself enjoying the simple pleasure of his private company, of being so close, the warmth of his body through her robe. Her skin prickled and she shook with a tremor, bringing her mind back to focus. She jumped back to what she had gathered was weighing on his mind.

"So Link, what did you think of my father? Was he still excited about the Book of Mudora? I promise you, he had never been as happy as he was when I gave him your box last night." It was true the King's face had lit up like a small child's when he laid eyes on the Book for the first time. Zelda turned to face Link, her hands gripping the cold balcony behind her, he robe opening ever so slightly at the neck. Her hair spilled down her back and across her breast as she shook her head, trying to put on an alluring stare. Link's wall flickered again. She too was loosing focus again, but the combination of physical temptation and questioning was proving effective for Zelda.

Link took a deep breath before answering, his jaw softening, but his cold eyes never strayed from hers. "He was indeed. I think the King to be a fine man, and I have always known him to be a fair and just ruler….I hope that I can be of service to you both while I am here." He wasn't going to give her anything more than that, but Zelda wouldn't be denied. She could feel the wall between them was close to breaking down. Whatever Link was hiding was almost ready to burst forth. Zelda changed the topic again.

"Link, about what happened yesterday. After I saw you fall…I was afraid. I thought you were going to die. I don't know why or how I did exactly what I did, but I assure you, I did it only to save you. I, I am sorry if what I have done has upset you. A person's life is a private matter, yours more so than most, I know. What I have seen, what you did…none of it has changed how I think or feel about you…"

His guard softened even further, and he was without an answer for a more than a few moments. Finally he shook his head to himself, and Zelda felt the bricks of the wall crumbling down between them. "Princess, there is absolutely nothing you should apologize for. All that I am, all that I have done, I would gladly lay bare before you...Today while you slept, I have thought of nothing else but my time with you. I learned this morning of who I am, of _what _I am. My life was promised to you before I had a name, and it will be yours long after my name is forgotten. I have loved you since time unmemorable without question or doubt until today. You see, all day I wondered if _I_ chose to love you, or if I had never had any choice. It was foolish really, because I know now as you stand before me, I would battle a thousand dragons to see you smile only once, die a thousand deaths to be loved by you for but a moment. Forgive me please, I…."

Before he could finish she was in his arms, in the embrace she had dreamed of since they had first met. He lifted her bare feet off the cold stone as the kissed under the unforgiving black night. She gripped passionately at the back of his head, her small fingers running through his thick hair, down his face on his high cheek bones, around his pointed ears. Through their bond Link told her everything that had happened. He shared his conversation with her father, who he was, the blood oath which bound him even more to her. She passed everything that had happened today at the lake, and within the Triforce, she wanted to give him her entire life. Zelda knew instantly that the desire for Link she felt was not just hers, but that the Triforce of Wisdom, calling out through her for Link, who would bear the Triforce of Courage, and she pulled him in deeper, trying to keep him for herself.

She didn't care to track the time until Link dropped her feet back to the ground, and pulled away, his predatory eyes replaced with the calm warmth she loved. Tears streamed down her cheek, tears for the pain and sorrow her life had brought Link, and tears of joy that they were together. All her life she had missed him without ever knowing it. She cried for the burden of fate which she had carried alone her entire life, and smiled that Link was there to see her through it, to protect her and love her. She buried her face in his warm chest, holding him fast in with all the strength her arms possessed.

Beneath them in the Great Hall, the Triforce of Wisdom sang for joy.


	12. Chapter 11: the Return

A/N: a week later than i would have liked. i had to take time and digest all the threads i saw running through this very transitional chapter. hope you like it!

**Chapter 11: The Return  
**

The weeks that followed Link's arrival in Castletown passed quickly. The castle was beginning to fill up as Zelda had promised with nobles from all over Hyrule. Almost every other day there was a parade of soldiers leading parties of Lords and their retainers through the streets to the castle. Zelda was constantly called to greet and entertain them, to which she would often drag Link or Malon along to suffer with her. Link was called upon more than Malon and soon his story was the popular topic of conversation. Unfortunately, rumors about his past began to swirl about, and Zelda wanted to combat them head on, apparently by parading him about as the exemplary hero she believed him to be. For her part, Malon seemed to tire quickly of the formality, and spent many of her days riding back to the ranch to check on the construction progress. Link noticed that Corporal Troy would escort her whenever he was off duty, and the Princess had even given him leave to do so on more than one occasion.

When not entertaining guests, Zelda and Link spent much of their time engaged in intense preparation for upcoming events. Zelda studied the Book of Mudora with her father everyday, attempting to glean any and all information about the Triforce she could. Her focus and power in magic had magnified impossibly since her collapse by the Triforce a month ago. Lapses in concentration or control that had been common occurrences before were no longer an issue, and Zelda found she discovered new abilities each day. She spoke of her progress with Link as they walked through the hallways of Hyrule Castles at night or during the mornings that Zelda would join Link at the Guardsmen barracks. The Princess had taken up learning the sword with the Link after he suggested it might be a good way for her to relieve some tension. Link had made a special practice sword that was lighter and shorter than normal, modeled on a single edge blade that Link claimed would be the most effective for her.

Other nights she spent hours lying on the floor of the Great Hall, her long hair fanning out across the tiles like blonde peacock feathers. With the Triforce song growing louder each day, the King was forced to close the Great Hall. It was impossible for anyone to hear him there, and even if they could, no one could concentrate. Zelda would sneak in each night and watch the light cascade across the glass ceiling, reading the story of her life with each celestial wave she inspired out of the Triforce. The spiritual connection between the Princess and the Triforce was growing as strong as or stronger than the connection between her and Link and it sang for her in a way that no one else could understand. Zelda was obsessed with unlocking the secrets of this song, and with overcoming her fear of taking her place in the prophecy. She had confessed to Link that she was incredibly thankful for the anchor of his mind inside her, the physical toil he put her through each morning, and the stolen kisses in darkened gardens. They provided a much needed respite from the ever growing weight of duty and prophecy.

When Zelda was not available to shield him, Link spent as much of his time as possible at the guard barracks, practicing his sword work with the cadets, instructing them after each new beating he gave them. He was attempting to avoid the attention of visiting Lords who wanted to conscript him into their private defense forces, or worse their daughters, who seemed to overlook the fact that Link was just a common swordsman in the face of his grand reputation. Thankfully, the cadets wore their bruises with pride, puffing out their chests as they told the visiting Ladies who had battled Link the fiercest, who almost landed a blow, and who was the most likely to lose to him in the tournament. Everyone in the castle had settled into the assumption that not only would Link win, but he would do so with ease. This fame had cast him into nearly a dozen fights. Each new day hurled a number of challenges from swordsmen and soldiers who traveled in the company of their local Lords solely to compete in the tournament. Learning that their journey was apparently in vain had bruised more than a few egos. Zelda cautioned Link against declining each challenge, which would offend the honor of the Lords as well as their champions. Being Zelda's entrant in the tournament put him under greater scrutiny, and not wanting to cause her any trouble he did his best not to injure the men who challenged him, attempting to disarm them instead. There were more than a few men who left with broken ribs and wrists, despite his best efforts. Most accepted the results with humility, especially after Zelda was kind enough to repair their injuries magically. This proved beneficial to everyone, as the injured would still be able to participate in the tournament, and Zelda could continue to expand and refine her skills.

To his relief, Yamal and the other cadets had taken up challenging the swordsmen before they could Link, after a particularly unseemly encounter in the great courtyard inside the castle grounds. The Lord General Julian Malnus, commander of the Southern Army had sailed north on the River Alish from Crionact, bringing his son, Lord Jaser who was considered the finest swordsmen in the south lands. Link had heard of him before in his travels, even witnessed him compete in tournaments in Crionact. Jaser was indeed a fine swordsman, and it did not surprise anyone that he would be taking part in the competition. The Malnus family was notoriously ambitious, and Zelda had confided in Link her disgust with them all. The Lord Jaser was considered by some the leading candidate to be her husband once she was of age. He had dogged her every step during her visit to Crionact only a couple of months ago, and would no doubt be attempting to impress her during their two month stay. Lord General Julian would be pressing her father as well, Jaser was seven years older than Zelda, and if he was not to become Prince would need find his own wife immediately. Seeing this coming, Zelda herself had lobbied for Lord Julian to take the Command of the Southern Army five years ago when Warden Donah had declined, her desire to see Malnus gone from Castletown overwhelming her displeasure at seeing the family gain power.

The King arranged for the entire castle to greet their massive entourage in the great courtyard, as befitting a man of Julian's stature. Normally they would be greeted in the Great Hall, but the Triforce of Wisdom's awakening had ended that tradition. The King and Princess Zelda waited side by side in front of the Goddesses fountain, while the Lords and Ladies aligned themselves by rank on either side of the path. Link had taken to positioning himself beside Impa, outside the field of vision but in place to scout any danger to Zelda. Impa could hide in a shadow less plain, a trait that Link desperately attempted to emulate these days. The Malnus Lords rode on great black stallions at the front of a large contingent of southern Lords and soldiers, stretching back down the road out into Castletown proper. They dismounted before the King and paid homage to the Royal Family as they were bound to, exchanging pleasantries and compliments. A flash of anger had passed uncheck from Link to Zelda as she allowed Jaser to kiss her hand, a bit longer than necessary Link thought. He was not the type to be jealous, but Zelda's description of Jaser had put Link in the mind to beat him soundly during the tournament. What happened after their arrival had put the castle on edge for the last week.

"_My Princess, father and I were outraged to hear that you were assaulted on the journey home. If only you had accepted my offer to escort you personally, you would not have suffered even a moments discomfort from those beasts." Jaser's words were heard by everyone in the courtyard, indeed Link was sure he intended them to be. Link and Impa stood beside a statue of King Malvern the Wise, who ruled during the second century of the Irule's era. They had clear path and vision to the Princess, but were far enough away from the crowd not to be noticed. A large cherry tree gave them shade from the spring sun, and they passed a water skin between them as they waited for the ridiculous formalities to come to an end. There was a considerable line of nobles to be greeted, and Link was annoyed that Jaser was continuing to prattle on. _

_Zelda didn't let the slight against her guard go unchallenged, an over emphasized frown and furrow of her brow preceding her rebuke. "My Guard performed their duty without fail Lord Jaser, and was assisted by the finest swordsmen Hyrule has to offer. I doubt there was little more you could have done." Zelda spoke loud enough for the guard close to her to hear, but not loud enough to wound Jaser's pride in front of Hyrule's so called 'elite'. She opened the connection to Link to allow him to hear and see what she was saying, which he dutifully passed on to Impa. She grimaced that her charge had taken the bait. _

_Jaser sneered at Zelda's reply, a false amusement weakly taking over his face. "Yes, we have heard tales of this Link 'Dragonslayer'. Simpletons and bard's exaggeration have granted him a reputation greater than even Finon Mahul. Is it true you have sponsored this vagabond as your champion in the Tournament? It will be a shame when I crush him, the commoners do so love a hero." The entire courtyard fell silent at the insults that Jaser hurled at Link, the King giving him a fearsome glare, while Lord Julian simply chortled in amusement._

_Link could feel Zelda's anger rise at the unnecessary insult, and before Link could council against it, she lashed out Jaser, her beautiful voice magically amplified to fill the courtyard. "If so sure you think yourself, why wait Jaser? On behalf of my champion, I accept the challenge your insults lay bare. Do you withdraw?" Zelda motioned imperiously for Link to come forward, while Jaser quaked with anger. She had painted him into a corner, if he withdrew he would be seen a coward, and if he accepted and lost, his humiliation would be public knowledge. _

_Impa grabbed Link by the arm before he could leave her side. "I do not doubt you Link, but Jaser _is _a great swordsmen. Do not take him lightly, and do not hurt him more than necessary. End this now, the Princess does not need any more distractions the next few weeks." _

_Link nodded his ascent and strode calmly to the Princess' side, bending to one knee before her and the King. A retainer in Jaser's party was running forward carrying two wooden practice swords, which relieved Link. He did not want the challenge of not killing Jaser with his blade._

_The King was whispering furiously into Zelda's ear, who stared forward in determination. Link knew that she was mad at herself over losing control, but also…pleased. For the first time, he understood how much she truly hated Jaser. The King's anger was understandable, but he would not dishonor the Malnus' by putting an end to the challenge. The crowd became excited at the prospect of this impromptu spectacle, and Link swore he heard some soldiers and Lords betting on each fighter. He busied himself with unfastening his sword and stretching lightly. Jaser held his arms out wide as his servants removed his silk jacket and sword belt, the sneer Link had witnessed from afar larger than ever at the sight of Link's plain clothes and boots. The servant handed Link a wooden sword after Jaser, who was making a great show of flourishing and spinning it as though he held a god's own blade. Link contented himself with tossing the wood back and forth between his hands, rotating in small circles, getting a feel for the weight. _

_The crowd had collapsed into a large semicircle around the edge of the great fountain, a large berth given on every side for the fighters to move about. Jaser stepped to the edge of a flagstone and readied himself for battle. Link squared against him, examining the older man's physique, he was a bit taller and much broader than Link, his handsome face unmarked by injury or scar. His skin was tan with the southern sun, and his long nose seemed poised to make him to always look down over his wide chin at people. Dark eyes glowed with maniacal glee at the prospect of battle. "I should warn you Dragonslayer, I have never been defeated in a contest all my life. You may walk away now, knowing that you could not defeat your better, and save us all some time."_

_Link smiled before offering his retort. "Then I should tell you my Lord, you are much smaller than the dragon I killed not a month ago." Jaser's face contorted in rage, and Link took the fight to his opponent, against his custom. He had seen Jaser's speed with the blade before, and was not going to give him the chance to get comfortable. Link skipped quickly left and right as he charged at Jaser, thrusting at his midsection with the practice blade. The attack was parried away, but Jaser was forced out of his stance, exactly as Link had expected. Spinning around he aimed low at the knees, ready to end the battle immediately, but Jaser was even quicker than he expected and leapt above the attack. _

_Jaser retreated a few steps and Link could feel the man's dark eyes searching for a weakness to attack. They slowly revolved in counterclockwise circles while their blades flickered with unparalleled speed in short attacks, meant to measure the opponent more than inflict damage. Small splinters were falling like rain on the stones as their blades collided in mid air, and Link sensed the crowd hold their breath with each attack they waged against each other, small cheers and hammering wood punctuating the mostly silent crowd. He was comforted by the absolute calm he felt even now through the connection with Zelda, she had no doubts about the outcome, her mood a serene yellow in his mind._

_Link was content to continue trading measuring blows with Jaser until his opponent tired, but the Lord from Crionact was not. Each attack that Link deflected seemed to anger Jaser more and he moved to bring the attack to Link. Jaser charged directly at Link, heaving his wooden blade in a crushing overhand blow. Link blocked, but the force knocked him to one knee, his back to the fountain. Jaser seethed above him, his dark eyes wild with rage. Beads of sweat were coursing down his veins, and spittle flew from his open mouth. Throwing all his weight behind his sword, Link cast aside Jaser's blade with a short shove and a twist of his wrist brought his wooden sword in an uppercut. Again, Jaser proved more elusive than he would seem, diving to the right, and rolling up into an attack position. _

_They were close to the fountain now, and Link ran beside the rim toward Jaser. At the last moment he planted hard on the fountain edge with his left foot, leaping high into the air, flipping over Jaser and swiping at the man's head, but Jaser ducked under it. The crowd cheered in awe as Link landed on his feet, facing Jaser's open back. Link didn't hesitate, leaping forward to land a crushing blow against the shoulder. Jaser turned as he fell back to the ground, barely deflecting the attack, his free hand grabbing Link's tunic to pull them both down._

_Link could feel the air knocked out of him as they tumbled about, their blades pressed uselessly between them, incapable of movement. Struggling for a breath, Link found himself beneath the enraged Jaser, who drew his face even with Link's ear. "I shall enjoy having you hanged after I make the Princess my whore and take the crown for myself." Jaser's insult was whispered for only Link to hear and he did not share it with the Princess as intense rage blossomed suddenly within Link's breast, a roaring fire of anger consuming his heart. Planting his foot in Jaser's stomach he launched the man into the sky. Jaser probably thought the threat would put Link off balance, and before his time in the castle, Link would have not have understood the sudden blood lust that drove him. All restraint and conscious though was cast aside, the wolf his father had seen was taking over. _

_Jaser landed with a thud on his back and Link got up slowly, pacing back and forth, waiting for Jaser to catch his breath. The bruised noble eyed Link warily as he stood, his shocked face betraying that he would never have given Link the same courtesy. Link waited until Jaser lifted his sword into a defensive stance, and then launched a sudden attack more ferocious than any the crowd had yet witnessed. Link danced around him as though he was a child, pushing and pulling Jaser wherever he wanted within the courtyard. The crowd buzzed with each near miss, in awe of the command that Link had over the sword that blurred like a hummingbird's wings. Jaser was just barely able to deflect Link's blows at his head and neck, the fury in them never ceasing or relenting.. Link drove Jaser's back to the fountain, and the nobleman's furious eyes began to quake with terror at the cold fury he had unleashed. _

_And suddenly it was over. Link spotted the weakness he had been searching for, and feigned a slash at Jaser's head. The fearful opponent brought his sword straight up to block, but Link had already split his left leg out wide, letting himself fall down as he continued his swing to crush into Jaser's knees. The nobleman dropped his blade in pain, doubling over to clutch at his leg. Link wasn't content though, springing off the ground he shattered the flat of his blade into Jaser's exposed face, sending the man sprawling backward. Already off balance from the crushing blow to his knee, Jaser stumbled against the rim of the fountain, falling back in a loud splash. _

_The crowed cheered in delight as Link cast aside the broken handle in his hand. Link did not acknowledge it, instead casting a chilling stare that silenced the sodden Lord beneath him. He took no delight in the blood that flowed freely from Jaser's nose into the water, the desire to harm Jaser still coursed through his veins, propelled by ancient magic and oath. Zelda glided to join Link at the lip of the fountain and his fury softened immediately at the comforting touch of her delicate hands. She smiled at him, turning Link about to face the crowd and lifting his hand to the sky in victory._

Jaser's defeat was the talk of Castletown for the rest of the week, Ceara told Link the maid's had seen him limping about, cursing Link constantly under his breath. The Lord General Malnus had been furious at his son's defeat, but the threat of the King's anger had stopped him from making any further insult. The murderous looks he received from the southern lords drove Link to cease dining with the King and his company. Instead he preferred to dine in the comfort of his own rooms or the Guardsmen's dining hall. This meant no meals with Zelda, but also much less unneeded tension, a sacrifice they both agreed was for the best. Malon often joined him, fresh from a hard day's work selling contracts in market or helping to rebuild the ranch. Zelda had supplied castle masons and engineers to help with the construction, and Lord General Baden was true to his word, paying the entire cost. The ranch was expected to be entirely rebuilt by the end of the festival, and Malon assured Link they would be able to absorb the lost revenue from the last month.

Link was happy to see that whatever discussion had taken place between Zelda and Malon had brought about a number of positive changes. Malon was the girl that Link remembered from his year of solace on the ranch, cheerful, funny, and charming, like the sister Link never had. She teased Link about the Princess constantly, calling out the distracted pauses and goofy smiles that he couldn't hold back whenever the Princess was mentioned. Link in turn questioned the fancy new dresses that Zelda had showered on her, and often wondered allowed which of the numerous castle soldiers who had taken interest in Malon would be the first to steal a kiss.

One such night Link and Malon were eating down in the soldier's dining hall with Troy and a few of the cadets when the clanging guard bell interrupted a particularly embarrassing story Malon was telling at Link's expense. The toll signified that all active and off duty Guardsmen in the castle were to report for new orders. For the past month the bell had been ringing constantly, as each noble that arrived required the presence of Guardsmen. A groan went up for the men as their utensils were dropped in unison. The scrapping of benches and the metallic chirp of armor and sword belts replaced the boisterous laughs and conversation that made the dining hall Link and Malon's favorite place to dine.

They finished their meals quickly, following the stream of men out of the kitchens, back to their rooms. "Let's try and make it with only five wrong turns tonight Link." Malon and Link both chuckled at their nightly ritual. Neither one of them had mastered the castle floor plan yet, despite the fact that they seemed to walk it every waking hour. Link could not believe how long it took to get from place to place in the castle, and was of the firm conviction that it wasn't worth it to have so many rooms, no matter how nice the views.

They followed the procession of soldiers up from the depths of the castle to the courtyard inside the main portcullis. While Link and Malon turned away to head up once of the countless stairways when he saw the King and Zelda approaching from the opposite direction, followed by the most powerful nobles in Hyrule. The King was dressed in his finest royal robes, and for the first time, Link saw him wearing his full golden crown, encrusted with jewels and toped with a great Triforce upon the brow, a diamond set in to the empty center. Zelda was wearing a beautiful pale green dress, the ancient necklace of Alish around her neck. She too wore her formal Princess' crown, a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, two interwoven bands of medal, one silver, and one gold braided into her carefully styled hair. "_Link! I was just about to ask you to come meet us. We have just received word that the Gerudo ambassadors are arriving. Would you stay and greet them, I am ashamed to say that it has been a long time since they last walked the halls of Hyrule Castle. I thought a familiar face would help put them at ease." _

Zelda's news shocked Link. The King had told him he had invited the Gerudo to attend the festival every year in an attempt to improve relations. No one had expected them to come though. The Gerudo had not sent a representative to Hyrule Castle in over two hundred years, when the entire Gerudo army had marched to _Caisel Irule _to fight in the Thirteen Day war. While the King technically had claim over the Gerudo Valley as Hylian land, no monarch in Hylian history had ever command them to do anything. The history of the Gerudo was something that Link had never been able to learn during his stay among them, and he was still amazed at what Zelda and the King had told him.

"_The Gerudo are the descendants of the wives and daughters of the traitors exiled with Ganondorf following his attack on Irule. Ganondorf was the first general in the history of what has become the Hylian race, and probably the greatest warrior our people have ever produced. When he was exiled, many of his men believed that Ganondorf was the rightful King, and followed him loyally. They are called the Apostate's Army. They left with nothing but their swords and spears, severing all ties with Irule's people. They burned all their clothes and killed most of their wives and daughters, taking their sons with them. After Ganondorf and his army passed out of this world, they were corrupted and turned into the beasts and monsters that we are plagued with here in Hyrule. The people we now know as the Gerudo began with only twenty one families, all women, headed by the wives brave and strong enough to kill their own husbands." The King paused as he told the story, lost in the great sadness in his eyes evoked, the weight of his people's past heavy on his shoulders._

_Zelda picked up the story where her father left off. "The Gerudo families split from Hyrule that very day. The women dyed their hair red as a mark of their dishonor and shame, and to outcasts themselves from the Hylian people. They followed Irule as he wandered from land to land, but they did not associate with his people, they did not camp with them, and they did not accept his protection. When they came to Hyrule, the leader of the Gerudo at the time, Aderes, met with Mudora, who had foreseen their arrival. The Sheikah led them to the Gerudo Valley, on the cusp of the harsh desert wastelands to the west. A city had been carved into the side the cliffs and mountain ranges, and through agreement between Rian, Aderes, and Mudora, this land would belong to the Gerudo, without interference from Hyrule. Aderes pledged Gerudo loyalty to Rian once more, declaring that her people would prepare themselves for the day that they could take revenge upon the Unforgivable Army. Knowing the desire that lay in the heart of all the Gerudo, Mudora gave them seven magical talismans, a great red ruby surrounded by a silver disk, which would prevent the Gerudo from giving birth to any male children._

"_Of the original twenty one families, sixteen survived the journey, and nine survive today. These families are ruled by a single matriarch, selected and trained from childhood to rule their family. The Gerudo have no queen, they are instead headed by a council of the nine matriarchs who oversee the daily running of the Gerudo Valley. A single commander of their military is chosen, usually she is not one of the matriarchs, but rather the fiercest and most successful warrior from the generation of matriarchs trained from birth. You have met Nabooru. For all intents and purposes she commands the fate of the Gerudo."_

Link wondered at what brought the Gerudo to the Hyrule now, and who would be representing them. During his stay with them, it had often confused him who was in command beyond Nabooru, some of which he attributed to the complex social hierarchies between the families, and part to their general distrust of outsiders, including him for most of his stay. He had come in contact with Nabooru a number of times, even defeating her once in battle. After he had recovered from the injuries that brought him into their care, the Gerudo women had challenged him daily to fights. They prided themselves on their skill and warrior spirit, especially delighting in battling whatever man was foolish enough to come near their territory. Link had found this puzzling at the time, but knowing their history, he understood their passion for combat more.

His victory over Nabooru had brought Link great honor and respect among the Gerudo. The high value placed on strength in battle among the Gerudo meant that those who proved themselves stronger in combat were respected and honored above those they defeated. For Link, access to most of the city had been restricted before his victory because he was an outsider. Afterward, he had almost full reign, and even traveled among their hunting parties through the desert wasteland beyond the Sheikah built city that burrowed into the valley walls. No Hylian had seen the vast deserts and dramatic mountain ranges that Link had traveled in, he considered it one of the great achievements in his life. He had tried his best to describe it to Zelda as they walked the halls, but in the end he just let her sift through his memories, he had no words for what he had seen.

The methodical cranks of the moat bridge descending was the only disturbance of the focused silence as Link settled in beside Impa off to the side of courtyard to wait for the Gerudo party. Malon stood beside him, even she was curious about the Gerudo. Few people in Hyrule beside Link had ever really met them in person. Link noticed the Guardsmen stood a little sharper and their faces were a little stonier under the orange torch light. They were arranged in three rows on either side of the path that lead directly into the castle's main entrance, with every third man holding a torch high in the sky to light the way. The great lanterns that hung upon the walls surrounding the courtyard were also lit, casting hazy yellow light behind their tinted glass.

Zelda was standing parallel to Link as they faced the gates, her eyes bright in excitement, but her pale skin echoed the anxiousness that he could feel through their personal bond. Her perfect hands smoothed nonexistent creases in her pale green dress, and she ignored the chatter of the nobles behind her. She stood beside her father on the steps that rose up to meet the great double doors, thrown open wide for the occasion. Link knew that inside the foyer all of the nobles in the castle were gathering, pushing forward as politely as possible, the importance of rank and stature never forgotten. Upon the grand twin staircases, the bravest of servants would gather, attempting to look over the heads of their masters.

They did not have to wait long under the cover of night. Sharp horn blasts drifted to their ears, each a single long note from trumpeters positioned on the city walls and rooftops, with roughly a half mile between each trumpeter. They were used to signal the coming of foreign dignitaries on occasion, as a sign of great respect in Hylian custom. Soon the guards at the top of the portcullis gave notice; they could see the torches of Warden Donah, and the Lord Generals Baden and Malnus, who had rode forth from the city to escort them.

Link could see the faint yellow light that attempted to crawl over the hills that blocked the path from view. The gathered crow of nobles went silent at the first torch light that came into view, a lone rider holding a torch in the sky, followed by two more, and two more after that. As the path straightened into the great stone courtyard, the lights merged into one, and Link could no longer count the number of riders past twenty. He could feel the anxiety grab hold of Zelda as she gripped her pleated dress. They cleared had not expected so many.

The Warden Donah was the first into the main courtyard, followed closely by the Lord Generals, who dismounted their massive stallions and took their places at the King's left hand. A soldier rode at the shoulder of each Gerudo women, a torch high in one hand to light the black night. Link realized this was the first time he saw the Lord General Baden without his massive servant, whom Link could see no where within the courtyard. Baden appeared distracted; his sour face appeared more annoyed than ever. The thought was driven quickly from Link's mind as the Warden stepped forward, followed by two cloaked Gerudo women, one holding a long black wooden box. Close to fourteen or sixteen of the Gerudo contingent remained standing by their beautiful black stallions, their faces hidden beneath the ubiquitous black dust cloaks they all wore.

The Warden stopped at the bottom of the stairs to salute the King, smacking the bottom great ceremonial spear he held in his hands in a great _CRACK _upon the stone. The small murmur of the crowd died immediately. "Hail Great King, Iolan Daihi Irule; Lord of the Immaculate City" Link had read the ancient histories and fairy tales of Hyrule to know that Warden Donah was invoking the most solemn and archaic of salutes, one that the Gerudo most familiar with, as it was popular during the Thirteen Day war. Following suit everyone in the crowd saluted the King with a fist over their hearts, saying, "May he forever keep peace in the City of the Wisdom."

The Warden pounded the stone again. _CRACK!_ "Hail Great King, Iolan Daihi Irule; Commander of the Armies of the Night Mountain" The crowd saluted as one again, "May he forever honor the Builders and the Prophet."

_CRACK!_ "Hail Great King, Iolan Daihi Irule; Master of the Clouded Tower." The crowd responded enthusiastically again, "May he forever have the Courage of the Exiled Nation."

_CRACK! _"Hail Great King, Iolan Daihi Irule; Guardian of the Endless Forest."

"May he forever protect the Sightless Witness." Link chuckled to himself that everyone intoned for the Great Forest Spirit, but so few believed in or knew of him.

_CRACK! _"Hail Great King, Iolan Daihi Irule; Champion of the Deserted Army."

"May he forever remember and protect his Lost Sisters."

By tradition, this greeting was used whenever the Sheikah or Gerudo command visited _Caisel Irule,_ if it was the Sheikah and not the Gerudo who had come, they would have been honored last. The greeting was intended to note both the power of the King of Hyrule, and his responsibility to all Hyrule's people.

The Warden Donah stepped off to the side, and a lone Gerudo figure stepped forward. This close, Link could tell who she was even before Donah announced her coming. "Your Royal Majesty, I am honored to present to you, Nabooru of the Valley of the Gerudo, High Seat of the Twenty-One Sisters, Commander General of the Lion Army."

Nabooru slowly dropped the black hood and cloak that hid her from view, revealing the exotic blue skirt and white blouses that the Gerudo were famous for. Her muscles arms and midriff were bare, exposing her people's trademark tanned skin, and the deadly rhythm of her hips and navel drew the lustful eyes of the Lords. Link could feel the embarrassment, and perhaps even a hint of jealously, through his bond with Zelda. Nabooru stalked enticingly up the stairs to the King and bowed her head to him, lowering her eyes to the floor. "_Nabooru has shown trust in your father already. Among the Gerudo, it is almost forbidden to lower your eyes when meeting a man for the first time. No man is worth such respect to them." _Link could feel Zelda file the information he passed to her away, like notes in a great journal.

The King bowed in return, and Nabooru turned to Zelda, taking another step, she enveloped the shocked Princess in a great embrace, more like that of a lover than a sister, kissing her face on each cheek and forehead. Stepping back, Nabooru grasped the Princess's hands in her own, and dropped down to her knees. Her associate stepped forward, carrying the long box in front of her with two hands. The crowd began to murmur at the peculiar greeting, finding it odd Nabooru would be so familiar and then so reverent towards the Princess. Link understood the ways of the Gerudo better than most, and even he could not answer the curiosity his new love bristled with.

The Gerudo commander looked gravely into eyes of the young woman before her, and continued to shock everyone with her greeting. "Honored Daughter, Princess of the Protectors, Deserted, and Chosen, I Nabooru, seventy-third daughter of Aderes Meloras present to you the sword command of the Lion Army. The Sister Army of the Valley awaits your command."


	13. Chapter 12: the Red Book

hey look, i updated! this chapter has been half done since the last one was posted. then my world exploded. sorry. i hope i didn't turn anyone off . i promise nothing on updates for the next 6 months, but i do promise that i will finish this story. (i even know how...errr basically) 

**Chapter 12**: **The Red Book**

Zelda could immediately feel the unrest in the courtyard. Tension filled the Lord Generals who whispered severely off to her left, curiosity simmered in her father; and the crowd buzzed with bewilderment. But Link's shock weighed heavier than all others in her mind. In front of her, the kneeling Nabooru proffered the glittering silver handle of a single edge blade, hidden beneath a gold lacquered blue leather sheath. At the nub a small worn silver lion's head had been shaped, its silent roar captured in cold metal. Zelda stretched out her small hand, wrapping it around the hilt, feeling cool steel against the softness of her palm. With a flourish, she drew it out of the sheath, twisting the blade, subconsciously measuring the weight of it as Link had taught her. Holding the hilt at eye level, she examined the sword blade, noting the fineness of its edge, and was dazzled as the carefully polished metal reflected twisted rainbows of light from the numerous flames.

In that moment it struck her how complete her arm felt with the sword in her hands, it was not simply a tool; it was a piece of her. Regretfully she slid the blade back into the sheath while bending over to guide Nabooru to her feet. The historical importance of this event was not lost on Zelda, the commander of the Gerudo had sworn fealty to her, a throne less Princess of Hyrule. It was unprecedented, and if not handled correctly could lead to more trouble then the gesture was worth. Choosing her words carefully, Zelda amplified her voice just a bit, to ensure the Gerudo who still stood back heard her.

"I, Zelda Irule, daughter of Alish, Princess of Hyrule, accept, and pledge by my honor to lead the daughters of Aderes faithfully and justly. May the Goddesses forever hold me to my bond." Nabooru smiled, and Zelda felt some of the tension in her shoulders relax. She had been unsure of what to say, unsure what exactly was expected of her, but the oath she used was a strong one, and pleasing to her new people. Nabooru handed the sheathed sword to her, and Zelda took it gently with both hands. "Please, let your sisters come forward and make themselves known. All are welcome in the house of Irule."

Nabooru bowed in acceptance, and motioned for the Gerudo who stood behind to step forward. They came in two single file lines, and Zelda saw that her initial count of over twenty had been mistaken; the castle guards escorting them must have thrown her off. Fourteen women stood in a line before her, and the still hooded figure that stood behind Nabooru made sixteen. Nabooru herself introduced each woman, who removed their cloaks to reveal similar skirts and blouses, with hardened bodies tanned by the desert sun.

"Honored Princess, Iolan King, I am honored to present to you seven members of the High Council of the Gerudo. First Council, Alima, mother to the Meloras family; accompanied by her granddaughter, Airna." The two women at the front of each line removed their hoods, one a hard faced women, much older than Zelda's father, with silver hair. The other Zelda knew immediately to be Nabooru's sister, perhaps her twin; they looked almost exactly alike, except Airna had a scar that ran diagonally on her left cheek. They bowed to Zelda and her father, and stepped aside, forming a line of women exactly a pace behind Nabooru and the hooded woman.

"Marika, mother to the Nafuna family; accompanied by Nira." The two women who removed their cloaks were both much younger than Alima, leaving Zelda to wonder how long a family head ruled for. Next were Sumayah of the Bohdan family, accompanied by the beautiful Amely, who was at least ten years older than Zelda herself. Following them was Kara of the Dorin family, with her sister Kinat, both of whom looked older than Nabooru, and just as strong. The youngest member of the Gerudo contingent was Medila, a girl younger than even Zelda who accompanied Jalie, mother to the Altan family. Lira mother of the Karida family smiled kindly at Zelda, and was accompanied by the tallest woman she had ever seen, Aba. Last was Kada, of the Marda family, accompanied by Jena; both women appeared to be shy of their thirtieth year, with the steady eyes of warriors. Zelda noted that none of the women introduced after Alima were given a rank in the council, which she took to mean that all were equal after the eldest.

Only one Gerudo woman remained hooded. She stood behind Nabooru still, holding the long black box that Zelda's sword had come in. Zelda waited for Nabooru to introduce her, but the warrior chief had seemed to have forgotten her.

"Thank you Nabooru, you have honored us all with your presence. Hyrule is overcome with joy that our sisters have returned. Please, tell us, who is this woman who stands behind you Nabooru, we have yet to have the pleasure of her name, and I wish for her to be welcome in my home." Zelda hoped that she was not offending a Gerudo custom, perhaps the woman was a servant, and the Gerudo did not recognize them? Thankfully, Nabooru did not seem upset at her request.

Zelda watched as Nabooru stepped aside and took the box from the hands of the cloaked figured. "Certainly Highness, it is my pleasure you introduce to you our most honored daughter, Alysa of the Bohdan. She has been selected by the Council to serve as ambassador to Hyrule, and it is the hope of the Gerudo that she will be welcome to remain in _Caisel Irule _for years to come, where she will speak for the daughters of the Valley in all matters of state."

Golden hands emerged from the blackness of her cloak as Alysa bowed to the King and Zelda. Lifting her head she removed the hood that covered her beautiful face, a face that Zelda recognized immediately. Standing before her was the only Gerudo woman Zelda had ever seen, the woman that she had seen in Link's memories, the woman she saw in her dreams and nightmares for the last month. Alysa Bohdan, the mother of Link's daughter.

…..

The rest of the greetings passed in a daze for Zelda. She hugged and greeted each of the Council members, but their companions would not dishonor Zelda by touching her. Part of her could feel the coldness in the touch of Alima and Altan; the excitement and anxiety in Sumayah, Lira, and Kara, and she supposed that not all of Gerudo had been in favor of the oath of fealty. They were not the priority though, for Zelda was much more preoccupied in probing the mind of Ambassador Alysa. The woman was hard as a mountain, and Zelda knew instantly that she was not to be trifled with. The only information she could glean from Alysa was the image of a small girl, with the skin of a Gerudo, but the white blonde hair of Hylian plains girl. It was a mystery to Zelda, for she knew that part of the magic behind Mudora's talismans gave every girl red hair, to mark them as part of the Deserted.

After the crowd had been dispersed, the Gerudo were led to their quarters to freshen up. The King had ordered that the rooms adjacent to Link and Malon's be prepared immediately. They were the finest quarters available, having not been filled to give Link some semblance of privacy, and large enough to house each Council member and their chosen companions. Originally Zelda had thought it a wonderful idea, since Link was probably only Hylian that the Gerudo would be familiar with, but the prospect of Alysa and Link staying so close together was distracting her with jealousy.

After the delegation had washed and been feed, the members of the Council, Nabooru and Alysa met with the King and Zelda. The Lord Generals and Warden Donah had protested vehemently that they were excluded, even more when Link and Impa were to join, but the King insisted. A breakfast room adjacent to the Great Hall was prepared; it was one of the few rooms big enough to entertain such large group. The King sat directly across from Nabooru, with Impa at his left and Zelda at his right. Link sat at Zelda's right, with the Council Members filling in the rest of the seats. Alyson sat at Nabooru's left and Alima on the right. The table was lit only by a beautiful crystal chandelier, leaving the room beyond the table almost in darkness. Silver wine goblets and iced water jugs beaded sweat, and Zelda traced tiny Triforces in water streaks with her finger while she waited for everyone to be seated.

After the last Gerudo had been shown in, the King stood to welcome them once again. "Today is a joyous day for all of peoples of Hyrule. From the west Meloras' daughters have come to stay in the house of Irule. For the first time in over two hundred years, the people of Mudora, Aderes, and Rian will sit together. I cannot help but feel confident despite the darkness that lies over all our lands. Let us pray to the Goddesses that today we lay the path to returning light and hope to this world." A murmur of appreciation was silenced while everyone drank to his toast.

Zelda smiled at her father as he took his seat again. She knew better than anyone how true his words were. Since her return to Hyrule she had felt the difference in him. Her entire life he had loved her and taken joy in her, but his joy had always been tainted with a melancholy that she had never understood. When she was a child she could not comprehend what her intuition had been telling her, attributing his pain to the loss of her mother. With Link's arrival, and more importantly the return of the line of Knights, his sadness had turned into delight. His eyes still shone whenever he looked at Zelda, and tonight even more. Uniting the Gerudo and Hylians had ever been his goal since Zelda's birth, one he had worked at futilely until now.

Nabooru was the first to speak for the Gerudo. "Well said Iolan King. We are honored to sit with the great Impa Sheikah. Tales of her heroism and valor in battle have reached us in desert, they are ever popular among the Sister Army-in-training." All of the Council Members nodded in agreement, and smiled at the fabled warrior, who chuckled at the praise.

Impa was short, but not unfriendly with her response. "I hope that I can live up to your expectations."

Nabooru waved away Impa's modesty and turned her attention back to the King. "I must tell you Iolan King, it pleases me to no end to see that you have taken this Link of the Woods into your company. I am not sure if he has told you, but he was our guest in the Valley, and though it is odd for me to say, there are those among us who have missed him." Zelda's attention narrowed to Alysa, who made no move to agree with Nabooru, merely dropping her eyes under the Princess' gaze. The other Council members had varied responses, a few nodded in agreement, others maintaining stony faces.

Zelda put her hand on father's arm to silence his coming response, and let her eyes come to rest on Nabooru. "Thank you Nabooru. Link has saved the lives of countless Hylians, including myself, and we are very lucky to have him here with us. As you know, Link hails from the Lost Woods, where he lived among the Children of the Forest. I welcome his words as their representative and protector. Tonight, the people at this table represent the will of all people in Hyrule, and as my father said before me, we must bring hope back to this land. That is why I must speak plainly. For the past fifteen years Hyrule has been plagued by an evil that we have ever fought. It is a force that we cannot see until it strikes, but the shadow of its evil lies in the hearts of all our people. The Sheikah race was wiped out through this dark treachery, as was our line of Knights. Now the Gerudo have returned after two hundred years of absence. It would be a lie to say that you will be welcomed with open arms and joyous hearts. The nobility and common people in Hyrule will question why you have chosen now to return; the military command will question why you have sworn the fealty of your arms to a Princess who does not rule. I believe that you are true to your word, that you come to aid us in our battle against Ganondorf and the Apostates, but it is my father's duty, and my own, to protect our people. Please sisters, speak plainly and true, what has brought the Gerudo Council out of the desert?"

Silence was the only answer for Zelda at first. Impa and her father inclined their heads in respect at the way Zelda took command of the situation, which in her mind she saw as only natural considering the Gerudo oath of loyalty. Link had no reaction, his beautiful eyes distant, his breathing steady like a calming wind. Whether through their bond or simple intuition, she felt he knew the questions that preoccupied her, and expected her to deal with them directly.

Zelda kept her focus on the council members, specifically the trio of Nabooru, Alysa, and Alima. They exchanged wordless glances, until Nabooru and Alysa both looked with questions at Alima, who sighed and nodded in agreement to their silent request. It was Alysa and not Nabooru who spoke. "Honored Princess, we have come to fulfill the pledge of our mother Aderes Meloras. When the Valley was still as new to us, Mudora traveled from the Immaculate City, and met with Aderes, who was on her death bed. He gave her a great red book, in which he chronicled the history of this land and all its peoples, including the Gerudo. He wrote many prophecies, all of which have come true, including our role in the Thirteen Day war and our renewed exile from the descendants of Irule. One of the final prophecies concerned our Return, and the many portents that would signal the time for the Sister Army to join its forces with Irule's people. I will not bore you with all of them, but please hear the most significant, as it concerns some of us here at this table. In Mudora's words, this is the prophecy that has driven us for the past six years. 'When a shadow lies from the sea to the desert, the wolf cub shall defeat the lioness, and lay with the bear. The bear will give the wolf cub a white daughter, and the lioness will serve the hawk. The Red Army will march forth from the Valley, and defend the Immaculate City until Nayru's light returns, and be exiled no more.'"

…..

Link could not sleep that night. The meeting with the Gerudo Council members had dragged on late into the night, especially when the Gerudo revealed that their Army was only a few days march away from Castletown already. _The Lord Generals will not be happy to hear their border patrols completely missed them. _He wanted to talk with the Zelda, who was also awake, pacing back and forth in her room, talking with Impa. In truth he had been attempting to get a moment alone with her the entire night, but she had evaded him, and now shut him out of her mind. He was perched on the balcony outside his room, running his bare feet along the cool marble. Castletown was beautiful under the silver moonlight, and the quiet of the deep night was calming to him.

His thoughts wandered as he took in the beautiful city that he now thought of as home. _Home, I never thought I would have another after I left the forest. _Link had never really planned for anything beyond returning the Book. Now, he lived in the most luxurious palace in the world, spending his days training with the elite soldiers and secretly embracing a beautiful princess. Not even the finest authors in the land could make it seem plausible, but here he was, sitting high above the Hyrule's capital, letting the distant ocean zephyr prickle his skin.

The sparkling stars could be seen unimpeded in the cloudless night sky. Whenever he would ponder the path of his life, he would often think of the stars that, other than Epona, had been his most constant companion. When he first left the forest, he had eagerly awaited nightfall because the stars reminded him of the fairies that nested in the branches of trees deep within the forest. Those had been the days that he had missed the Kokiri the most, while traveling alone across the vast plains of Hyrule, attempting to find his way, to fulfill the destiny fate had brought him. His infatuation with Zelda, the burning desire to protect her, had erased the longings for home not soon after that. The day he killed the Gohma outside of Moiro, at the time, seemed like the culmination of his entire life's work. Each day with the Princess since then was better than the one before it, each morning sun a gift of unexpected beauty.

He had tried to tell Zelda this, but when he was with her, the words never formed in his mouth. Certainly she could feel his intention, appreciate his love without him saying it. He knew this was true, but…there was a _need _for him to say it, as though he needed to confirm it was real, that it was possible that he even had the chance to say it. If he still did.

The shock of seeing…Alysa…of hearing _another _Mudora prophecy was certainly weighing on Zelda, as it was him. Link understood of course, as much as he could. No matter how brilliant, beautiful or powerful, Zelda was still just a young woman, little more than a girl in much the same way that he himself was little more than a boy. Link supposed it was only natural that she would be upset. It was the timing that troubled him. "_Not only the timing, something more, something greater." _As much as he tried to ignore it, to trivialize it, Link too was upset. He felt…used. If the Gerudo had known the prophecy the entire time, why hadn't they told him while he was there? Link supposed that he could be just as angry with the Great Deku Tree, but he wasn't. The shock of learning about his family had overridden any potential anger. Now it seemed as though his entire life was the subject of one man's writings, but he had never known. Would he ever understand; would he ever be in control?


	14. Chapter 13: A Dream to Kill

A/N: soooo, its been a while. i doubt anyone would believe how little time i had to think about this the last 6 months. literally, no time. i had to re-read the story myself, (so many errors, at least its mostly consistent, and why, i think i even sensed a plot in there somewhere!). this mini-chapter is my attempt to kick start myself back into things. we'll see how it goes. thanks to those who sent along encouragement!**  
**

**Chapter 13: A Dream to Kill  
**

_Zelda paced the middle ring of the Finon Circle. Sweat was beginning to sting her eyes as the morning sun climbed above the inner walls. She could feel the heat of the sun on the top of her head, and she noticed Link squint for a moment. _NOW! _The thought and action were finally simultaneous, and she lunged forward immediately, her right hand shifting to the bottom of the slender sword handle, pushing forward. Her eyes were locked on her target, an imaginary golden triforce that shimmered like summer sun on his chest. A short grunt from Link and the resistance of her sword rewarded her. Dropping her practice sword she raised her fists to the sky in triumph, spinning about to excite the imagined crowd. She was wearing a loose skirt that reached just below her knees, the traditional garb of young Sheikah female warriors, and it blew up a bit too much as she spun about. Blushing fiercely, Zelda kept her back turned and smoothed out the matching blue blouse that Impa had provided._

_Her beloved opponent fell to the ground and Zelda frowned as she heard his exaggerated flop. "Oh come on, don't ruin this for me by playing hurt! I never landed a hit before!" Zelda turned slowly to look at her fallen love and froze as his warm blood ran over her suddenly bare feet. A sparkling silver blade with a blue handle, unlike any she had ever seen, stuck out of his chest at an angle, bent towards him as he gripped it in his right hand. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears, imploring her for help. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth, bubbling to the surface as a newly uncovered spring. She didn't know if she screamed for help or not, she thought she did. _

_Running to his side, she ripped the blade from his chest, and summoned all the healing magic she knew inside her. There was no time for panic, whatever had happened, she could fix it, she could… What had happened? Zelda stared at her arms as she realized that she was dressed in the white formal gown she favored for official court appearances. Link coughed, and red blood speckled her dress. Closing her eyes, closing off the entire world, she tried to push herself into him through their bond, to find all his injuries, to fix this terrible accident. Nothing happened. _Concentrate! I need to concentrate….please Nayru, help me. _She took a deep breath and put her hands on his wet chest, her finger tips on feeling the fresh wound. He groaned softly, coughing up more blood. She started to push her consciousness into him again when two rough hands gripped her from behind, and drug her away. "NO! NO, STOP! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! I'M THE PRINCESS, STOP!" Her polished nails broke on the stones, squealing shrilly as her bloody hands dug into the ground. _

_She struggled against the unknown assailant, finally managing to pull herself away, falling hard on her elbow in the process. Tears were already stinging her eyes as she rubbed feeling back into her arm. Staring into the sun, it took a moment to recognize the outline of Jaser. His sneer seemed impossibly large, his teeth too white against his shadowed face. He bent to the ground, gripping her chin in his palm like the slave traders inspecting "merchandise" Zelda had read about in stories. "Thank you for taking care of the competition Princess. I knew the rumors that you let such filth into you bed chamber couldn't be true…" _

_Zelda spit into his face in disgust, and turned back to Link, attempting to get up and sprint back to him, but she tripped over her suddenly voluminous dress. Her face landed in patch of mud, and she cried more as she wiped it away. When the dirt was cleared, her heart sank further; standing over Link was a young Gerudo girl with white-blonde hair and clutching his head was Alysa of the Bohdan, and Malon. All three turned to look at Zelda, Alysa and Malon with tears and hate in their eyes. The young girl walked slowly to Zelda, her captivating large eyes were red as her hair should have been, but they were not filled with tears. _

_The sun was now setting behind the girl when she reached Zelda. Try as she might, the Princess found it impossible to move, her arms quivered with shame and her knees ached, but she just couldn't move. The little girl smiled, and wrapped her arms around Zelda's neck, her dark forehead coming to rest against Zelda's, her red eyes filling Zelda's vision. "It will be worse when you kill him next. Do not fail him. Do not fail me."_

* * *

Link did not move as he awoke in the dark of his room. He didn't remember climbing into bed; it had been sometime after he felt Zelda succumb to sleep. _I need to get to Zelda…_Link could feel her panicking. This had not been the first time he had shared her dream, as Impa had promised, but it had never been this…powerful. Nothing in the dream had felt real, far from it, but watching her fight himself, while also feeling himself fight her , it was too surreal. What he did know, and what he suspected Zelda felt was when he had been dying in her dream, was that he could really _feel _that. Even now his chest ached as he pulled a tunic over his naked chest. 

Link slipped silently out of his room and through the sparsely lit hallways of Hyrule Castle, not bothering with his boots. At this hour, only one in four torches were kept alight. A few servants could be heard scurrying about behind closed doors, and there were still soldiers posted at regular intervals. Even those who did not know him had seen Link wander the halls late at night enough not to question it. There had been more than one sleepless night for Link since he had come to the castle. He waved to the guards as he padded along down the stairs, and out into the gardens. The entire trip he had been attempting to contact Zelda through their bond, to calm her down, but she was too panicked. It was impossible.

Once in the open gardens he appeared to wander aimlessly through the hedge maze as he distanced himself from the guards posted as the entrance. Zelda had mapped out a route for him from her balcony that first night, over and through hedges, one that would avoid all of the guard routes and line of sights. He didn't even break a sweat as he scaled the last wall that separated the private gardens from the common ones. The Princess' balcony overlooked the Royal Gardens. Link grunted a little as he moved the statue of Queen Amelia the Bold. Underneath was the small hole they had dug together, and there was the tightly wrapped climbing rope and hook. Link took one look around before throwing up the hook, and winced as it clanged on the marble. A minute later he was striding into Zelda's bedroom.

A single candle was lit beside her bed, flickering and fading with the change in the air as Link walked through the curtains. Zelda was curled up in the corner, her bare arms wrapped around her legs, her quivering chin on her knees. Dark tears stains stood out against her pale blue silk sleeping gown. She didn't move as Link entered the room, her eyes staring straight ahead, through the walls. The corners of her eyes were red from tears, and she sniffled a bit as Link settled down beside her. He didn't say anything, there wasn't any need.

Gently he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She started to shake as held her tight, her arms weakly going around his waist. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "I…I'm sorry. I don't… I don't…I'm so sorry Link." Fresh tears started to flow as he smoothed back her hair.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." He kept repeating it, as Zelda cried well into the morning, hoping that if he said it enough, they could both believe it.


	15. Chapter 14: Under a Green Sky

A/N: this would have been the 2nd half of the chapter that went up last night, I guess I could have waited until I finished it tonight, but the first half was written 6 months ago, while this part is new (read: written in the last week). I was afraid they wouldn't flow together all that well. Anyhow, this effectively ends "Part 1" of my (supposed) 3 part story arc, ( i wish i had finished this 6 months ago, i could have justified the sabbatical!). hopefully you'll like where we (royal we) go with this.

**Chapter 14: Under a Green Sky**

The sun rose red behind Link as he dropped into the garden with a silent grunt. He blew Zelda a kiss as she dropped the rope down to him, and he buried it under the statue of Queen Amelia. With one more look up to the balcony, he turned down the garden path. Darkness crept in around him as he went deeper into a maze of hedges and ivy covered walls, the early morning sun not yet high enough, but he had not trouble finding his way.

Zelda's disturbing dream lingered in his mind as he padded barefoot over dewy grass and stone. She had walled off their connection when she entered her bath, a mental modesty, but the darkness of her presence weighed on him. Predictably, she had been inconsolable, while Link himself had just been in shock. The girl in her dream had certainly been his daughter, an image that Zelda had gleaned from Alysa when they had first met apparently. Whether the dream was prophecy or simply a dream, even Zelda could not say.

As he turned the corner in the middle of the garden, Link noticed an odd violet flower he had never seen before. It seemed to bend and turn on the wind, its petals blinking, and Link bent in for a closer look. As though sensing his presence, the flower stretched toward him, its beautiful petals blooming outward. Suddenly is sprung forward, somehow growing large enough to envelope him, muffling his cry for him. Link struggled to throw it off as a strange golden dust filled the dark canopy shrouding him, but his strength quickly failed him. He felt his knees buckle, and he landed softly on the carefully manicured grass as the petals opened again, and he golden dust floated away like the fairies into their forest shelter.

* * *

_Link awoke on his back in the clearing of the Forest Spirit, Saria's green eyes staring at him intently. She smiled sweetly, but did not speak as she offered her tiny hand to help him up. Though he had been doing so for years, it was still odd when he found himself towering above her, her skinny arms stretching out of her green dress to brush the leaves and grass from his back. Link tried to look for familiar faces among the other Kokiri children, but they appeared merely has smoke and shadows, wispily floating through the forest, while their fairy partners shown more brightly than he remembered. The air was filled with the strange golden dust from that had put him to sleep, and the sky beyond the tree tops was no longer blue, but instead a pale green, like lily buds before they bloomed._

"_Saria, how did I get here, what is this place?" He wondered aloud, but his dear little friend simply smiled and pointed past him._

"_I have brought you here Link." The booming voice of the Great Deku Tree was unmistakable, reverberating in his mind. "This is a realm between the Hyrule you know, and the Sacred Realm of the Goddesses. This is the true home of the Children of the Forest; a home for the souls and spirits of all the trees and flowers, and home to the Soul of the World, with whom all plants are joined. Take Saria's hand, for if your spirit is lost here, even I might not find you. Right now your body sleeps in the Lakeside gardens, to which soon you shall return, but first I must show you something."_

_Link dutifully engulfed Saria's hand in his own, and the forest melted away before he could turn around. Link found himself standing before the awakened Triforce housed in the Great Hall. Its once familiar song had changed, the beautiful woman's voice replaced with the sounds of a hundred of thousand leaves on the wind, with the unquenchable roar of the world's rivers as the carved out of the earth, and the creaking groan of millions of trees, as they struggled and strove to add another ring. Where before the Triforce of Wisdom's light had danced and played with the great marble columns in the Great Hall, now it illuminated the beautiful golden dust that Link supposed was as air in this world. _

_He paced around the Triforce, listening to its organic orchestra, soaking in the unique beauty of this world. Link wondered what other mysteries there were to discover in this world when he noticed what else was different about the Great Hall in this world. Along the walls, hanging from the balconies, beside the doorways, there were people of all different ages and sizes, still as statues. It was hard to see them through the thickness of the golden dust, but there skins and hair were all different, rich dark greens, and pale calming yellows, vibrant purples and soft pinks, and they weren't wearing any clothes! Link walked to the closest one, pulling Saria along with him, trying to call out to them, but he chocked on the thick dust, and said no more._

_Each woman or man had their lips puckered as though to kiss, with their heads tilted slightly back, but as he drew closer, Link noticed they were blowing out the golden dust from their lips. He waved his free arm in front of one of them, a woman as tall as himself, with wild curly green hair that stretched another two feet high, still she took no notice of him. Puzzled, he walked around her, and the great column she stood in front of, when suddenly it dawned on him. _She's a plant! There's a tree here in the real Great Hall. _Thinking it through, he looked down for the first time, and noticed that the woman was standing dirt and a pot. _They're all plants! I guess that is what the Great Deku Tree meant about spirits of trees.

_He turned to face Saria, who had remained so silent he had almost forgotten she was there, she held tight to him, even as he tried to grasp this strange. Covering his mouth, he asked, "Saria, what is it that I am supposed to see here." _

_She smiled and pointed again, back to toward the rushing Triforce. Smokey man-sized figures, like the Kokiri he had seen earlier, were standing around it. This time Saria pulled him towards the Triforce, the melody had suddenly taken what Link could only describe as an angry or violent tone. It raged inside his mind, to the point that he could not hear or distinguish the voices that spoke in whispers. This close he could count three separate figures, all larger than himself, but their faces and feature were lost in the dust and wispy smoke that made up their bodies. The Triforce song continued to scream defiance against the figures, quieting only as they turned and left the Great Hall. _

_Link and Saria attempted to follow them, but they disappeared into a wall of darkness up a servant's stairwell. Link tried to follow, but Saria wouldn't budge, and slight though she was, her small frame held him firmly in place. Pointing to the only visible plant-person at the bottom of the stairs, and then at the darkness, her tiny eye's willed him to understand. "I get it; you can't go beyond the plants. Very well, where to next?" _

_Saria simply shrugged a bit, and suddenly the hallway melted away. They were back in the forest, before the Great Deku Tree, who was not, in fact, a tree at all! Before Link sat a massive dark-brown skinned man, thankfully clothed in a light green robe, with the kind patient face that Link always imagined when he heard the Forest Spirit. His eyes were lightening blue, made up of millions upon millions of beautiful fairy spirits, and the golden dust that had streamed out of the potted plants in the Great Hall poured like rivers from his nostrils and mouth, cascading over his chin before getting caught on the wind. Link could see the man would be three or four times his own size standing, much smaller than the Great Deku Tree that Link knew from Hyrule, but larger than any man that walked the earth._

_They sat in silence for a bit, the venerable Forest Spirit silently observing Link with his penetrating eyes. A surge of defiance had suddenly welled up inside Link, though he could not find the words to express it, so he sneered at the fatherly face before him. He knew he was acting like the adolescent children he had observed in the cities, but he couldn't find the strength to stop himself. The pain at finding out who he was, from a virtual stranger instead of the only person in Hyrule he thought he could trust, it ate at him as he started at that calm countenance. _"I had a right to know!" _He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, but a childhood of respect held his tongue. _

_Saria stood behind Link, playing with his hair, plucking wild flowers and placing them behind his ears, tying braids with the long grass as she had done when they were children, seemingly unaware of the tension that boiled inside her friend. Then, silently Saria gripped him from behind is a tender hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his straw like hair, a single tear falling onto his bare neck, and he felt the anger melt out of him. He craned his neck to smile at her, to thank her, but she was gone, her body transformed to smoke, and floating away like the others. _

"_I have returned Saria to her slumber in Hyrule's world Link. Though this is her true home, it is not yet time for the Children's awaking here. Soon enough though, soon enough. And now I suppose you want me to answer the question which has caused you so much pain." The deep, calming voice still comforted Link, and he shook his head, no longer interested in acrimonious recrimination. _

"_Until just now, for the past month I wondered why? Why didn't you tell me? But what good would it have done if you had. It changes nothing if I knew or did not. I actually prefer it this way, I think. I have seen what the weight of prophecy has done to Zelda, I don't know if I would have been as capable of handling it as she. At least this way, I felt like it was all my decision, as if it was completely within my own control. To have those years, free of anything, I wouldn't trade that now. It was a gift, and I thank you for it. No, there is no time now for what is done. The only question that remains is who those men in the Great Hall were. The Triforce itself cried out against them. I can't believe there could be traitors in the castle, but what else could it be?" _

"_That is why you are here Link. I do not know. A magic greater than any I have felt since the dawn of Hyrule walks the land. I was born to give witness to the history of this world, a duty which I have performed faithfully, but I can no longer see what I once could. A shroud of mystery covers the entire city, what you saw was the last event that I witnessed. It happened one week ago. I brought you here to warn you, the Princess is in grave danger. Whatever power this is, it is strong enough to shield its activities from Me, which means that even the Princess might not sense the danger until it is too late. Watch her closely this coming week Link; do not let your guard down. Heavy though it is, the weight of Hyrule's future now rests on your shoulders. We here in the forest have faith; go forth knowing you are not alone. Return to your body my child, for now you know all that I have to tell you, and my place in this tale has come to a close. I shall not see you again until you have walked among your lost Brothers, and you bring me a Queen to bend my knee."_


	16. Chapter 15: A Knight of Hope

**Chapter 15: A Knight of Hope**

The midday sun was beating down on the stadium, and Zelda found she was truly thankful for the canopy shading the royal box. One hundred feet below her, on the hard sand and stone of the arena, the winners of the Champions division horse race, a small young man named Taru Vaun, and Talon and Malon who owned the stallion, were accepting the trophy and prize money from her father the King. After all the time she had spent at the castle over the last month, King Iolan embraced Malon like his own daughter, and the raucous crowd roared with enjoyment. Zelda could see Malon's face becoming red and turned to joke with Link, but realized at the last second he was gone. He had barely left her side in the past week, ever since her terrible dream and the warning he received from the Forest Spirit. She felt naked and alone without him, even while surrounded by the Lord Generals, visiting royalty, and Gerudo council. It was only two days until her birthday, two days until she would test herself, to test her worthiness to wield the Triforce of Wisdom.

When Link wasn't around, such as now, off competing in the Knight's tournament, Impa shadowed her as she had done in years past. This was, of course, to be expected but had become a great annoyance to Zelda, as Impa was forever being shadowed herself, by Alysa of the Bohdan. It turned out that before being appointed ambassador, Alysa had served as Nabooru's second in command, and naturally was fascinated by the famous Sheikah warrior. She was forever asking questions about Sheikah battle tactics and history. Alysa followed them everywhere, and Zelda couldn't very well send her away, not the chosen representative of the Gerudo. Not now that the Gerudo had come out from seclusion for the first time in two hundred years. Part of Zelda knew that if she wasn't so anxious over her own troubles, and Alysa didn't have the relationship she did with Link, there would be no tension. But it was a very small part of Zelda, and as she constantly she rationalized to herself, Zelda had bigger concerns at the moment.

So it was that a very exasperated, edgy Princess Zelda found herself rapping her finely polished nails on the arm of her chair, impatient for the final act in the Knight's Tournament to play out. Malon and her father were walking their horse out of the stadium, while the young jockey Taru trailed behind, waiving excitedly to the crowd which had already forgotten about him. Their focus was on the ten men in green shirts running to different sections around the oval arena, and the twenty men in red Guardsmen coats who stood in the center of the stadium floor. The Knights Tournament finale was about to begin.

The Knight's Tournament was always the most exciting event at the summer festival. It begins with the Parade of Champions on the first day of the week, where the competitors and their sponsoring nobles ride through the streets from South Gate into the stadium. Everyone in Hyrule loves the parade, from the boys and girls emulating the Champions and Ladies, to the merchants who traveled from all across Hyrule in hopes of making a festival fortune. The tournament was an epic undertaking, administered by the Guardsmen leadership and specifically, Warden Donah, who appeared as edgy as Zelda these days.

Link's involvement was one reason that the tournament had drawn even greater crowds than normal this year. His now infamous dual with Lord Jaser Malnus, legendary defeat of the dragon, and his apparent humble roots had earned him hero status with the city dwellers. Zelda smiled as she remembered how the crowd surged against her Guardsmen entourage during the Parade, throwing flower petals and shouting out encouragement and praise. With Jaser competing in the tournament this year for the first time, opening up the potential for a rematch with Link, the stadium had been packed every step of the way.

The Tournament tests a competitor's abilities in almost every conceivable form of combat. Depending on the number of contestants, there could be as many as three rounds consisting of one-on-one duals with the winners moving on. This year had so many entrants they had to hold contests in the streets outside the stadium, and bring in retired soldiers to judge them. After the field is winnowed to thirty competitors, they are tested in archery. The fifteen best archers then must compete in hand to hand combat, which is basically a bar room brawl staged in the center of the arena, with the last four competitors standing moving on to the final round.

The final four in this year's competition included Link and Jaser, naturally, and two surprisingly finalists. Finlay Snow was a young farmer from outside the northwest city Borus. Zelda had done some digging to find out his story, and actually felt quite sorry for the man. He had fallen in love with the Lady Jessalyne Kory, who was about Zelda's age. Finlay's family had died in a plague outbreak in Borus seven years ago, which unfortunately took most of their livestock as well, and he barely had enough to get by. Lord Kory would not hear of his daughter marrying a poor farmer, so Finlay struck a deal. He asked the Lord Kory to sponsor him for the next year's Knights Tournament, promising him the prize money, a thousand rupees, as a dowry if he won, and never to speak to the Lady Jessalyne again if he lost. An infamous gambler, Lord Kory couldn't resist, and so Finlay sold all his possessions, taking the proceeds he traveled across Hyrule to Athlone. There he gladly gave the rest of his money to the once famous swordsmen Orca Sturgen to teach him.

The last contestant was the even more surprising, Medila of the Altan Gerudo. Medila had come to Alysa days before the tournament, begging her to convince her mother, Jalie Altan to give her permission to compete. Zelda had overheard the conversation, and being unable to resist, asked why Medila wanted to participate. Zelda had surmised fairly quickly that the Altan family was one of the fiercest opponents of the alliance with Hyrule, so Medila's desire to compete in a Hyrule event seemed most peculiar.

"_Excuse me Alysa, but may I ask, why do you want to compete Medila?" _

_Medila hesitated, looking back and forth between Zelda, Alysa, Impa, and Link, before bowing her head low to Zelda. "I would like to prove the Gerudo's worth in battle Highness, by showing that even the youngest Gerudo warrior can compete with Hyrule's finest._

_Zelda watched as Alysa's eyes bore into Medila's back before questioning her. "What did your mother say when you asked her Medila?"_

"_I…I have not asked her yet." Medila blushed as she turned to face her superior._

"_Then why come to me now?"_

"_I know that you are old friends. Mother is stubborn, but if you ask her, she will agree with you, as she did…as she…as she has many times before." Zelda caught the flick of Medila's eyes, and understood her wavering. The Altan family had not wished for the Gerudo Army to come swear fealty to Hyrule. Apparently Alysa had helped broach the agreement between the families. Zelda could not sense the same reluctance in Medila as she did in her mother, but the girl would not want to shame her family. _

_Zelda could command of the Gerudo Army, but not their people; it was not her place to make this decision. She waited silently with Link and Impa, who both were watching the silent battle of will between Medila and Alysa. _

_Alysa considered the request for sometime before agreeing. "I have no objection. Nabooru will no doubt be pleased to see the Gerudo represented. I will speak with your mother."_

How the conversation between Alysa and Jalie had played out, Zelda did not know. Medila had already secured the backing of a young Hylian Lord, Zariel Tain, who owed land along the Gerudo wall. Lord Zariel had leapt at the opportunity; apparently he was quiet taken with the Gerudo women.

The horns from the arena floor drew Zelda out of her reverie. Her father had just sat down next to her, and rest of the royal box was gathering around them. Impa and Alysa stood behind her chair, while Nabooru and the Lord Generals sat to her father's left. Julian Malnus was barking loudly to his servants to bring him wine, while leaning over to Lord General Baden, declaring what a shame it was going to be when his son won; denying Alastara a new recruit. Her father smiled at Zelda and patted her hand as there was a small, collective, _humph, _from Zelda, Impa, and a bit surprisingly, Nabooru and Alysa.

The horns rang out once more and the great clamor of the fifty thousand strong in the stadium fell silent. Each of the ten men in green shirts bellowed to their section of the crowd, which was repeated by even more men in green shirts standing in the aisles of the stadium.

"Welcome! Welcome to our fellow Hylians, and our sister Gerudo. Welcome to our visitors who have traveled far and wide to our fair Hyrule. Today we are witnesses to one of the greatest sporting spectacles in the world. The completion one thousand and twelfth Knight's Tournament! Our first finalist, the great swordsman from the South, Captain Lieutenant of the Southern Army, Lord of Crionact, Jaser Malnus!" There was a roar from a corner for the stadium, and boos from another side. A gate at the southern end of the stadium opened and Jaser Malnus followed, striding out of the darkness. Dressed his army uniform, polished black boots, grey pants and dark blue tunic, he held his arms out wide, soaking in the cheers from the soldiers, and southern civilians gathered over his entrance.

"Our next finalist, the beautiful young Medila of the Altan Gerudo, sponsored by Lord Zariel Tain!" A rhythmic cheer broke out over the western end of the stadium across from the royal box. Thousands of Gerudo soldiers, whose twenty-thousand strong army now sat encamped along the western wall of Castletown, had filed into the stadium, taking up an entire section. Their beautiful dark skin set against their white blouses made a formidable site. There was a lone Hylian, sitting in the middle of the rest of the Gerudo council at the bottom row. Lord Zariel Tain rose as was custom, to salute his champion and receive her salute. Zelda thought she could see frowns from some of the council as Medila, dressed in tradition billowing blue pants and midriff revealing white blouse, gave the briefest nod to Tain. The Gerudo continued their rhythmic cheer until she reached the center of the stadium, where the great Finon Circles stood between four two hundred feet tall pillars.

"Our third finalist, the powerful Finlay Snow, sponsored by Lord Jacobi Kory!" Zelda thought she heard more women than men in the crowd noise as plainly dressed Finlay trotted out of North Gate in his brown leathers. Lord Kory was trying vainly to pull his daughter to her seat, but she was to busy jumping and waiving enthusiastically to her love.

"Our final contestant, the protector of our Lady of the Crystal Lake, the great Dragonslayer, Link! Sponsored by her Royal Highness, the Lady Zelda Irule." The greatest cheer yet erupted from the crowd, even some of the Gerudo joined in, beating their feet on the stadium steps. Zelda couldn't see the gate below them open from where she stood at the balcony, but she was aware that many of the eyes in the stadium were turning to her. Link appeared below on the stadium floor, and turned to face her, dropping dutifully to one knee. Zelda felt the connection between them open for a moment. Link was as calm as always, his mind blank like a stone. There was no fear, nor was their excitement, only that tremendous calm. _'Link, I love you.' _It was the first time she had ever said it. Link had felt it in her. He knew it for certain, but Zelda had, for whatever reason, never said it. The part of her that was Link warmed for a moment, and then with a curt nod as he rose to his feet, and they shut down their connection. Zelda remained standing at the balcony as her love strode to the center of the arena.

The twenty guardsmen surrounding the outer ring of the Finon Circle parted to let each contestant into the center. The entire stadium drew quiet as they gathered around Warden Donah for the final instructions. Four wooden practice swords were handed out to each competitor by a young blonde training cadet from the ring of guardsmen. Link shook his hand vigorously, and Zelda supposed it was Yamal, whom Link thought very highly of. His instructions complete, Warden Donah motioned to the ring, and they spread out into four groups around each pillar. A flag representing each competitor's sponsor was raised up the pillar; a black bear on a field of gold for the Malnus family, a white deer on green for Lord Kory and Finlay Snow, and the Golden Hawk on blue for the Royal Family and Link. Lord Tain had made a concession, and two flags were raised for Medila, his own family's red and white brick wall flag, and the red lioness on tan field which the Gerudo chose as their symbol. Black flags would be raised as a competitor was assessed points. There was only one round in the finals; each competitor was given thirteen points, amassed from taking different types of strikes would. A single point penalty would also be enforced for stepping outside the outer circle. The last finalist in the ring would win.

Zelda set her focus on Link, who was twirling the wooden practice sword in his left hand as he always did. Satisfied with the weight, he smacked the edge against his right hand while bouncing lightly from side to side. The other competitors were doing the same, testing the weight of their instruments, loosening up. The ten men in green shirts turned to face the center for the ring, and at Warden Donah's signal, ten trumpet blasts fractured the silence that had fallen over the crowd.

Medila was the first competitor to move, before the crowd could even raise a cheer. She bolted straight for Link, her sword held close to her body. Link didn't move at first, waiting until the last second, when Medila leapt from her feet a bit Link dove underneath her attack, rolling away, but keeping Finlay and Jaser in sight.

Finlay looked from Jaser to Link and back again, but neither moved. Medila again took the fight to Link, who couldn't evade her this time. They were engaged in a fierce battle, the smaller Medila's amazing speed forcing Link to keep his focus on her. Link was just as fast though, and soon he turned the tide, the surprise of Medila's attack giving way to his superior skill. Looking desperate, Medila hopped back, feinting retreat before leaping straight at Link, attempting to knee him in the head. Link wasn't fooled, and he slid to the side, slicing his wooden sword against both her legs at the ankles. Medila tripped as she landed, and rolled out of the circle to the groans of her Gerudo sisters. Zelda could hear both Nabooru and Alysa tut in disapproval behind her, and Lord Julian bellowed with laughter. Seven black flags flew up her pillar, two dismembering blows and a penalty for going out of the Finon ring.

Link turned to face his opponent, who was slow to get off the ground. Medila winced visibly as she took gentle steps, her ankles in obvious pain. Finlay was again looking at Jaser, but didn't move. Medila had still not entered the circle, leaving Link waiting for her. He was pacing back and forth along the edge of the circle ten feet from her, while Finlay and Jaser remained at least thirty paces away from him. Zelda watched in interest as Medila sat back on the ground and removed her leather slippers. Ripping strips of cloth off the bottom of her pants, she wrapped them tight around both ankles. Testing out her work, she jumped in place a bit before entering the circle again.

Zelda held her breathe as Link assumed a defensive pose. She wondered if Link was being chivalrous by not taking the attack to Medila, or was he simply being cautious of turning his back on the other two. They inched slowly towards each other, circling a bit before Medila lunged in another attack. She showed no sign of slowing down from injury, and continued to press Link, her blade moving in sharp jabs at his chest making him side step and keep his own wooden sword close to his body. Suddenly she took a swipe at his feet, and Link could only leap backwards, into the center of the circle.

Out of nowhere Finlay rushed into the center of the ring, his sword coming high, aiming to land an immense blow at Link's head while he was turned face Medila. The crowd roared right before the blow and Link instinctively dropped into a roll to his side; away from Finlay and then sprung to his feet. Finlay and Medila were on either side him now, closing in. Jaser barked something that Zelda couldn't hear, and started to circle around to Link's back.

Zelda turned to glower at Julian Malnus, who wore a smug smile. Finlay and Medila charged Link at the same time, but even if this was a planned alliance, as Zelda suspected, they weren't used to fighting with each other. Link was able to parry their attacks, and keep them from landing a blow. Jaser was still circling around him though, and inching closer by the second. The crowd noise was erratic, most of them cheering wildly as Link avoided each attack, the others agonizing over their champions inability to land a blow.

The combination of Medila and Finlay were forcing Link backwards, toward Jaser who waited lustily. They were both excellent fighters, and while Link was avoiding being hit, he couldn't manage to get any offense attacks in. Zelda was gripping the edge of the marble balcony tightly, angry and anxious at the same time. She barely noticed as the rest of the royal box began to drift up to the edge with her, Nabooru and Alysa now stood on either shoulder, their eyes focused intently on the battle scene below, arms folded in unison beneath their breasts.

Breath caught in her throat as Zelda saw Jaser's opening unraveling. Link stumbled a moment, backing away from Finlay who was slashing down at him. Jaser was now sprinting from behind, three paces away, his sword already raised to deliver a crushing below. Link blocked Finlay's attack, both hands reinforcing his wooden blade against the strike, but there was no way he would avoid Jaser, who was just two paces away. Zelda felt her hands drifting up to her eyes, she didn't want to watch. Nabooru reached out and grabbed them before her small hands could shield the view.

Medila had fallen back, but now she too was sprinting forward. She planted her foot in Finlay's bent back, sending him sprawling on top and over Link, crashing into the charging Jaser. Medila had kicked off him, flipping over the tangle of men. Jaser tumbled over Finlay and Link, who was rising quickly to his feet. Finlay was doubled over, clutching his stomach after having caught the handle of Link's sword in his gut as he fell.

Zelda heard Julian Malnus curse vehemently as he threw his wine goblet to the ground. Nabooru leaned toward Zelda, and whispered, "_Medila overheard the Malnus boy plotting this before the tournament while she was lost in the castle one day. He planned to buy off whoever was in the finals, and use them against Link. That is why she entered. She was only a ten year old novice in the Lion Army when Link stayed with us, but she remembers watching him defeat me in single combat. The first, and last, time that has ever happened. Her generation has great respect for the Wolf-Cub, as we called him_." Zelda smiled as she grazed her new friend on the arm.

The stadium was cheering manically as the four finalists steadied themselves; Jaser was facing Link, while Finaly was still on his knees, clutching his stomach, back to Link, Medila stalking towards him. She didn't wait for Finlay to straighten up, swiping at his sword hand, sending his practice blade tumbling over the flagstones while three black flags flew up the deer-flagged tower.

Jaser flinched visibly as Finlay struggled to his feet, dodging a strike to his stomach from Medila, and ran to pick up his sword. The four fighters were now clearly separated, Link and Jaser five paces away from Medila who chased after Finlay. Link used the hesitation to his advantage, diving into an attack on Jaser. The Lord of Crionact was on his own against Link, and from Zelda's vantage point, he didn't look too eager.

Jaser was retreating wildly as Link poured on an onslaught of attacks. Quick stabs and slashes to Jaser's arms and legs yielded four black flags up Lord Malnus' pillar. Frustrated, Jaser literally turned and ran across the circle, brushing past Medila and Finlay, who were oblivious to the retreating noble. The crowd began to boo as Jaser kept the fighters between him and Link. With his back to the Gerudo section of the stadium, Jaser was receiving thunderous cries and though she couldn't hear them exactly, Zelda was fairly certain they weren't shouting encouragement.

Suddenly, Medila broke the stalemate, flipping backwards into the air; she kicked Finlay in the chin, and then she twisted into an unexpected attack on Jaser. A bloodied Finlay attempted to rush her from behind, but Link grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him to the ground. The crowd noise was deafening at this point, and losing a bit of royal decorum, Zelda shouted her own encouragement to Medila and Link.

Finlay rolled on his stomach to avoid a blow to his head. Link stood his ground, waiting for Finlay to compose himself, secure that Medila had Jaser occupied. Indeed, Zelda was torn which fight to focus on, as Jaser was a better fighter than Medila, but the young Gerudo girl was fighting with unbelievable passion. Jaser had scored two more glancing blows on Medila, leaving her with nine flags.

Zelda felt like she was getting dizzy, her eyes buzzing between Link and Finlay, Link struck another severe blow, this time to the left knee; then to Medila and Jaser, Medila performed another acrobatic attack, cart wheeling to her left and striking Jaser at his left ankle with the sword in her right. A look to the scoring poles revealed that Medila had nine points against her, Jaser had seven, and Finlay six. Link alone had yet to be hit.

Finlay was moving slowly after the hit on his knee. He had assumed a defensive only strategy, deflecting thrusts and parrying attacks, but Link was getting closer and closer to landing what amounted to a mortal blow, which would eliminate Finlay. A roar erupted from the Gerudo, and Zelda shifted her focus just in time to find out what was going on. Jaser had somehow knocked Medila to the ground, and she was writhing in obvious pain, Zelda watched in horror as three flags drifted up her pole, Jaser only had to glance her with is practice sword to eliminate her.

Jaser kicked the wooden practice sword out of her hand, and then suddenly with all his considerable might, crushed his sword into her stomach. Her legs flailed up to the sky, and Medila clutched violently at her stomach. A tidal wave of curses streamed from the Gerudo faithful, but very quickly the Gerudo council stood up as one to calm their angry sisters, who looked ready to charge the stadium floor. The guardsmen that manned Medila's pillar ran into the circle and lifted her gently to the side. Lord Tain and Jalie Altan crawled down from the front row and hurried over to check on her. Zelda thought for a moment what an odd sight it was to see these two, Lord Tain and Jalie, who would have been bitter enemies just days before, coming down together.

At the prompting of the crowd noise, Link had back away from Finlay, surveying the results of the other duel. Both Jaser and Finlay were limping and moving slow after taking hits to their legs. They were fanning around Link, slowly decreasing their radius. Link took the fight to Jaser first, attacking with quick, sharp swings to his legs, but with the threat of Finlay coming up behind him, he couldn't engage for long. They continued on this way for a bit, Link leaping out to attack one or the other, creating space before retreating. Each time he made less and less room though.

Finally they were fully engaged, Link attacking forcefully to push one back while defending against the other. He couldn't block everything though. Finlay and Jaser each struck him hard in either arm. Now they were all just one mortal strike away from elimination.

Diving hard to the ground and rolling hard to his right, Link was too quick for the slowed pair to hit him. Jaser motioned for Finlay to circle around behind him again, and Link assumed a new defensive position which Zelda had never seen before. Grasping his sword firmly in both hands, he held it point down to the ground along his right leg. He lunged forward slightly on his left leg, the weight of his body on the balls of his feet. Jaser flicked his sword a bit, and he and Finlay both charged, allowing Link to catch them both off guard. Link sprung forward only one step, and spun hard around in a circle, trailing his sword violently behind his widdershins twirl.

Jaser and Finlay both tried to slide to a stop, but their weakened legs wouldn't hold them. Jaser managed to get his sword up to block at the last moment, but the power of Link's strike sent it flying away. Blood splattered red upon the sand and stones as Link's wooden sword crushed Jaser in the face, dropping him to the ground with a sickly thud. Link continued the attack around to Finlay, who never even raised a defense, and Link's wooden sword shattered against his neck. Both men lay crumpled at Link's feet, unable to stand.

The crowd erupted at the amazing finale. Chants of 'Link! Link! LINK!** LINK**!' drowned out the men in green as they blew futilely into their horns. Warden Donah stepped over the body of Finlay Snow and grasped Link's hand, lifting it up to the sky in victory. Zelda was eager to race down to the field to congratulate Link, but she had to make pleasantries with the various Hylian nobility and visiting royalty. Lord General Baden was the first to congratulate her, but for some reason, Zelda couldn't remember talking to Lord Julian Malnus.


	17. Chapter 16: Fears and Whispers

a/n: this chapter originally was going to be about 20 pages. but i think its better this week.

**Chapter 16**:**Fears and Whispers**

The sun had long since gone down but the celebration and revelry in the streets of Hyrule was still going strong. Link was enjoying his victory in the tournament immensely, which somewhat surprised him. Competing in the Knight's Tournament had originally just been about creating an excuse to remain in the castle, close to Zelda. After learning about his own history from King Iolan, Link began to look at the tournament as an opportunity to prove to himself worthy of such an auspicious lineage. It had become a link to a past he had never known.

As soon as the tournament ended, he had opened his connection to Zelda, feeling her tremendous pride in him was almost embarrassing. He had seen her only briefly after the tournament as she and her father had come down to congratulate him. There would be no trophy presentation or award at the arena, because Link would receive his commission into the Guard tomorrow night, at the Festival Ball. Zelda had been pulled away with her father to entertain and review the final presentations for the ball and the culmination of the festival. Link knew that Zelda would also be taking as much time as possible to be alone and to reflect on what was being asked of her. The magnitude of what she had prepared her entire life for was never as real as it had been this week.

After King Iolan and Zelda had left the stadium, Link had, somewhat unwillingly, been convinced to go celebrate his victory in the streets of Hyrule. Malon was in the mood for revelry after her horse had won the Champions race. What's more the ranch reconstructions were practically complete, and Lon-Lon ranch had managed to keep their milk contracts for another year. Link's capricious redheaded friend could barely contain her excitement.

Large gatherings of people could be found dancing in the streets at every major square, and outside every tavern or inn in Castletown. Link was amazed to see islanders from Aria, Kinnis, and Mohan protectorates dancing with Hylians and even Gerudo! The cacophony of musical styles somehow blended together well with the harmony of people's voices. The city streets were teeming and everywhere Link and Malon went people were shouting congratulations to them. Link's unusual Kokiri style dress and Malon's striking red hair made them stand out even in the massive crowds. More drinks were bought for Link then he could have possibly put down. He was also attracting the attention of a number of women, both young and some old enough to be his mother, even a few of the lesser Ladies of the court. Yamal Aimon and the other young Guardsmen were more than willing to try and cushion the blow when Link politely declined their requests to dance.

Eventually Link was able to slip away, down a back alley. Malon was off dancing with Coporal Troy, and there were plenty of girls distracting the rest of the men he was with. Link had drunk a few too many lagers, and managed to take more than his fair share of wrong turns back to the castle. It took him a couple of hours to walk across Castletown because he was also avoiding crowded streets. He bumped into a few couples rushing off into the dark who looked at him a bit wide eyed before giggling and continuing on. The long walk helped to clear his mind some, and he entered the castle more awake than he expected. Immediately Link took a walk up to the Princess' apartments, but she was not to be found. He figured that she was off in private meditation with the Triforce of Wisdom or in her garden, preparing herself.

Late as it was, Link decided there were still some things he could accomplish. The warning of the Forest Spirit, and Zelda's disturbing dream had sent Link into a fevered quest all this past week. He had been prowling the castle almost every night after Zelda had fallen to sleep. At first he was torn whether he should stay near her, on guard, but he believed that whatever was coming, it wouldn't come until the end of the festival. Not to mention that Impa was now sleeping solely in Zelda's chambers, and there were now ten guardsmen on duty throughout the day, wherever Zelda went.

Link wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but there were a few things he was secretly hoping for. One was to somehow, short of showing up at her apartment, run into Alysa of the Bohdan. Zelda's dream and the appearance of Alysa and their daughter in the dream was more that just coincidence or Zelda's emotional manifestation. _Is she here…my daughter? _It was the thought that ran through Link's head more than any other when he was wandering the hallways alone. He was careful to keep it buried when he was with Zelda, or when they were sharing through their spiritual bond. Whatever that relationship would eventually mean, and Link didn't fool himself into believing that the Gerudo would allow him to make that decision, it would do Zelda no good to dwell on it.

Link was also on the lookout for someone who could match the mysterious figures he had seen in the Deku Tree's vision. The search wasn't going very well as there were literally hundreds of nobles visiting the castle right now, each of them bringing servants and soldiers. Zelda assured Link that she was using her abilities to probe into the minds of everyone she met in the castle. Link believed in her, but he also knew that if there truly was a force powerful enough to hide from the Great Deku Tree, then it was not unreasonable to expect it could conceal itself from Zelda.

The rumbling in his stomach reminded Link that if he was going to be up all night again, he should at least get something to eat. Link paused a moment outside the Lord General Jatin Cilan Baden's apartments, checking the tiles on the floor to verify his position in the maze-like upper apartments. He was surprised when the door burst open and Julian Malnus exited. The Lord General of the Southern Army was equally startled. Link could feel the hatred practically rushing out the larger man, his black eyes quivering in fury.

Link couldn't see past Malnus into the room, but he could hear the contemptuous voice of his son. "You had better remember where your loyalties lay, Baden…."

"WE ARE LEAVING, JASER!" The elder Malnus bellowed into the room, but his eyes remained on Link. Jaser Malnus limped into hallway. Link smirked a bit at the sight of the fresh break in his long nose, and the purple welt that throbbed on the young Lord's cheek. Jaser seethed, starting as though to attack Link right there in the hallway before his father grasped him on the shoulder.

"Julian! Link! Excellent, I was just coming to find you both. Julian, we forgot to go over the details for your soldiers positions during the Princess' birthday celebration. Link, her Highness has just returned to her chambers, I believe you were looking for her?" The sudden appearance of Castle Warden Alastara Donah caught everyone off guard. The Malnus Lords continued the stare down with Link until Donah walked in between them, holding out his arm to lead Julian down the corridor. Link and Jaser both lingered for a moment longer, neither willing to be the first to turn away.

Baden's giant servant appeared in the doorway, his red tunic the color of blood because of the darkened hallway. Both Link and Jaser looked to him instinctively, but the silent man avoided both of their eyes and closed the door. Jaser turned and limped away without a word before the door was shut, leaving Link to ponder what it was that he had just witnessed.

* * *

With the Triforce of Wisdom's now singing so loud you could faintly hear it throughout the castle, it was impossible to hold the traditional Festival Ball in the Great Hall. Zelda had suggested the courtyard outside of the interior castle walls, surrounding the fountain of the Goddesses. Stages were erected for the court musicians, and serving tables created the outer rim of a dance floor made from the flagstone courtyard. Paper ball lights hung on rope lines, creating the appearance of floating spheres above the attendants. Two portable thrones stood empty at the end of the blue carpet Link stood upon.

He was huddled behind the interior wall with just a few others. Link was escorting Zelda, who would be the last to enter with a formal introduction to the Ball. The music came to a halt as the King was being introduced by the castle master. Zelda had delayed their entrance until Ceara, the castle servant in charge of Link's room arrived with his sword and shield. The Princess had insisted that they be thoroughly cleaned and polished, and sent them to the armory that morning. When Link asked Zelda why, she coyly made up some story about looking his very best.

Zelda had also brought in tailors special for Link that morning. He was wearing a seamless royal blue tunic, with the Hylian crest, a golden hawk and triforce on the chest. Light tan pants and new boots completed the outfit, which Link admitted was very comfortable. Zelda and Ceara quickly busied themselves twisting his arms, clasping a new leather sword strap around his chest, and fixing his shield firmly on his back. Link examined the polished brass pommel of his father's sword, noting for the first time the incredible detail of engraving.

"There! Perfect, don't you think Ceara?" Zelda beamed at her efforts, clasping her hands together tightly as she considered Link's appearance.

"Yes Highness. Excuse me, I have to go and help serve the dinners." Ceara was clearly uncomfortable, and curtsey her way through the portcullis opening and disappeared into the crowd. Zelda hardly noticed, continuing to preen over Link's appearance as they waited for the King to be seated.

It struck Link at that moment the amazing turns his life had taken. Here he was, standing with the most beautiful girl in the world, about to be introduced as a Champion of Hyrule. Zelda was absolutely resplendent in her formal gown, a beautiful pale pink off the shoulder piece with a short train. She was wearing the necklace of Alish and her silver and gold braided crown. _Couldn't have imagined this when I was sneaking into barns to avoid sleeping in the rain. _

With the King seated, trumpeters and Royal Guardsmen lined the blue carpet. The crisp metallic chirps again brought silence to the crowd, and the castle master stepped forward to introduce them. "You're Majesty, Lords and Ladies of the court; it is my pleasure to present Her Royal Highness, the Lady of the Crystal Lake, her Grace, Zelda Irule, Princess of Hyrule! Escorted by our Tournament Champion, Link of the Lost Woods!"

Zelda walked calmly arm and arm with Link down the blue carpet, waving and smiling at old acquaintances. The crowd was awkwardly quiet, and Link saw a number of them speaking in hushed whispers and pointing at them. Some of the people gathered smiled though, including Lord Zariel Tain, who had somehow managed to escort _both _Medila and Jalie of the Altan Gerudo. Medila was even wearing an old fashioned high collared Hylian style dress, although somewhat uncomfortably in Link's opinion, while Jalie maintained her normal Gerudo blouse and pants. Link spied a venomous look from Jaser who was with a familiar looking black haired woman that Link couldn't place.

They stopped at the foot the short dais the King and Zelda's thrones sat on. King Iolan stood to greet them, a mysterious smile creasing his auburn gray beard. Zelda bowed her head slightly and with a helping hand from Link, stepped up to join her father on the dais. Link kneeled in salute of the King, who reached down to place his hand on Link's shoulder. Silence again fell over the crowd as the King addressed them.

"My friends! We come once again to the end of our annual celebration. It has been my pleasure to host you here in _Caisel Irule, _and I shall be very sorry to see you goOur fair country has been troubled these years; a generation of Hylians have been born into a world I could not have imagined just thirty years ago. It warms my heart see so many of you have traveled far, inspiring our people to overcome. I do not know when the darkness will end; indeed I fear that it may yet get darker. But, I do promise you this, it will end! Together, we shall write the next great chapter in the history of Hyrule."

Many in the crowed began to clap passionately at the King's words. He raised his hand for silence before continuing on.

"From the west our sisters have returned to us. Long ago, when Hyrule was first born, Rian Irule pledged to protect and respect the Gerudo. That pledge is as strong today as it was those many years ago. I hope that our future shall no longer be the story of two peoples, but one.

"Incredible though it is to see our beautiful sisters from the west, an even more implausible surprise has been living here in the castle since my daughter's return. We have here Link of the Lost Woods, a man of mystery, a hero of undeniable bravery and skill. Many of you have asked me where this young man has come from, how is it that he can do such incredible deeds. Some among you could not believe the tales we had to tell, even when I took you to the bones of the dragon that lie outside our city walls still. Yesterday, you witnessed his abilities for yourself, which is why this young man was lucky enough to escort my gorgeous daughter here tonight."

Link and a few others chuckled, but not many. There were more than a few sore that a commoner such as Link was with the future Queen of Hyrule.

"Link's arrival here in Castletown would seem to some a fairytale, with even more chapters yet to come. For Link has, by virtue of his victory in the Knight's Tournament, earned the right to join the Royal Guardsmen, the elite soldiers of Hyrule. Even if you have not had the pleasure of making Link's acquaintance, only knew his story in brief, you would think this a perfect fit.

"I, however, do not." Even Link held his breathe a little at the King's announcement. Craning his neck, Link spied Zelda's face, which showed no surprise or disturbance. Confused, but contented, he bowed his head once more as the King continued on.

"Link, in your short life you have done everything with a sword possible. You have proven yourself beyond any shadow of a doubt, and I believe that you are the greatest warrior in Hyrule's grand history. When you came to the castle last month, you helped to return to me my beloved daughter, and brought to close an incredible journey. But you also returned something that had been missing from these halls longer than Zelda.

"My friends, it is time now for you to know the truth of Link's past. To know that before he was Link of the Lost Woods, he was Faolan's Son. We had no name for him then, but many of you will remember Faolan of Setana, First Knight of Hyrule, Commander General of the Seven Legions, husband to Briena. You will remember that he was a great warrior and loyal patriot of Hryule. I say to you now, with Nayru as my witness, that Link is his heir."

The King took his hand from Link's shoulder, and grasped the leather sword handle at his back. Link could hear the familiar metallic drag as Iolan removed the sword with a flourish, holding it high into the air. "Tonight we shall reclaim what the darkness believed it could take from us. We shall reclaim victory where there seemed ever defeat. Link, do you pledge by your honor before the Goddess Din that you will use your power in service to Hyrule faithfully, in all matters of state and times of war?"

Link's skin prickled in surprise and giddy anticipation as he recognized the ancient vows that Iolan invoked. "I do."

"Do you pledge by your honor before the Goddess Nayru that you will use your wisdom to guide the Royal Family faithfully, to assist them in the their duty as stewards of the Goddesses' chosen people?"

"I do."

"And do you pledge by your honor before the Goddess Farore that you will use your courage to protect the people of Hyrule above all else, even if the price should be your life?"

"I do"

Iolan paused to rest the blade on Link's shoulder. "Then I knight thee Link, Faolan's son. Take your father's sword, and his command. Henceforth, you shall serve as the Commander General of Seven Legions, the First Knight of Hyrule. The protection of the Princess of Hyrule will be your primary objective, and those serving her guard shall now be under your command."

A very stiff Warden Donah appeared at the King's right hand, handing him a small scroll sealed with blue wax, inlaid with golden foil. Iolan lifted Link up by his elbow, handing him the scroll, and turning him by the wrist to face the crowd. There was a long silence that was broken only when Zelda slowly began to clap. The applause was scattered among the gather crowd at first, the shock of seeing the first Knight in Hyrule in the last fifteen years clearly not easily overcome. Soon enough they were thunderous, and a long receiving line as forming behind the Lord General Baden, who shook Link's hand vigorously, but said nothing.

Link continued on greeting various Lord and Ladies whose names he could barely remember. One gentleman, Lord Kory, even offered Link his daughter's hand in marriage, at which point Zelda materialized out of no where to steal Link away. At her signal the band struck up a waltz. The castle warden came to take Link's sword and shield, and Zelda wrapped her arm around his waist and grasped his left hand firmly. They turned their way around the flagstones, a number of other dance partners falling into line behind them. Malon was there at Zelda's request, again dancing with Corporal Troy, and Lord Zariel Tain was dancing nervously with Jalie, who was fixing him a stare that would tame a lion. Even King Iolan joined in, dancing with a smiling Impa, who had donned a long dazzling green dress with a swooping neckline that threatened fall off as they twirled across the dance floor. Nabooru was fighting the Lord General Baden over who would lead, and Link caught sight of Alysa of the Bohdan at the edge of the dance floor, her serious face unreadable and beautiful as always.

Link's attention did not stray from Zelda for long though. Her stunning oval face was turned up to him, her perfectly pointed nose and soft cheeks glistening with a glow only she had. Link was sorely tempted to swoop down on her soft lips, but he resisted while they danced in the company of what seemed like all of Hyrule.

* * *

"Link….I'm scared"

Zelda hadn't said anything for hours, hadn't even moved. Link was sitting in a chair on her balcony, observing the stars while softly playing his Ocarina. He hadn't played in weeks, but he thought some old forest tunes might help Zelda fall asleep.

"I can't help it….its just there every time I close my eyes. Ever since father and Impa told me about the Triforce Legend, and my role in it, it always seemed so far away. At first I was fascinated, it was academic not personal. I don't think it was ever real to me until I met you. The return of the Book of Mudora, it…it made it immediate."

Link had picked up the chair and moved to Zelda's bedside, holding and stroking her hands with is own. She was quiet again for a bit, and without movement Link could barely see her face in the silver moon light that filled the room from the open balcony doors.

"I was so scared that night. I had a dream. Ganondorf…..he killed me, you couldn't stop him. But each day after, I spent them with you, and I felt like I could make your courage my own. I cannot thank you enough for what you have given me, even if you didn't realize it. I love you so much Link, in a way I never thought possible for me.

"But I am so scared. No matter what anyone says, or how much I have prepared its…its still just me and it. I've brushed against the Triforce of Wisdom, Link. I've spent hours trying just to understand its limits, but I haven't found any. Its presence is so immense, its weighs upon me everyday, every moment, wherever I am. I feel like if I let it inside me, it'll just fill me up until I burst. I know that doesn't make any sense to you…I just…I…I'm just scared.

"What if…what if after it's done, I'm not me anymore? Does that make any sense? What if the person that was Zelda is gone? What if I can't love you anymore? What if I can't even do it, what if it rejects me? Oh Link, I'm so scared…."

Link was on the bed now and embracing her shaky body gently. He wished he knew what to say, but Zelda's questions were the same he had himself. Nothing was written of what happened _after _the Princess would attempt to take control of the Triforce. Obviously, he didn't want to tell her that though.

"Zelda, I wish I knew the answer to every question you had, but you know that I don't. I do know that I love you, and that whatever happens, that will never change. I also know that you will not fail. You are the most compassionate, most loving person in Hyrule. That is why the Triforce will accept you, why the Goddesses have _chosen_ you. My life has been dedicated to protecting and serving you since before I knew it. We have lived for this moment, and of course that is scary. It would be madness not to be scared, but remember that you are not alone. Your father, Impa, and I, we will be there.

"Courage isn't the same as fearless, just as wisdom isn't the same as knowledge. You were proven more courageous than the bravest soldier the moment you accepted your fate. You have worked tirelessly, willingly risking your entire life for your people. That is all the courage a person could ever need. I have no doubt Zelda, that whatever happens, it will be as the Goddesses' will it. And nothing that happens tomorrow, or the next day, or the following will ever change my love for you."

Zelda trembled uncontrollably in his arms, a cold sweat beading on her forehead. Link stroked her hair for a while, kissing her softly until she fell asleep. He held onto her awhile longer, afraid to wake her if he let her go.

a/n - exciting stuff on tap for next time. (at least i think so. you might disagree) stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 17: the Triforce of Wisdom

**A/N:** Sooooo this chapter is super long. i considered splitting it, but in the end, i stuck with it. i couldn't pick a good break point without feeling like i would be putting up a nothing chapter. this one takes place at the Temple of Mudora. I modeled it after St. Peter's in Rome, only with 3 domes, and, well, you'll see. hope you like it, let me know what you think, and if you catch any errors! cheers.

**Chapter 17: The Triforce of Wisdom**

Zelda was brought out of her fitful slumber when Impa brought in a breakfast tray. Link had already retreated to his chambers to bathe and change, returning in time setting up a table out on the balcony. Dawn was breaking over the eastern horizon, a brilliant yellow disc rising slowly over the shadowed crags of the mountain. Her father arrived as she tied a thin green silk dressing robe around her waist.

They ate a quiet breakfast on her balcony, toasting to Zelda's birthday and her mother's memory. Zelda could feel warm summer weather was coming, but there was a cool breeze this high up and the views beautiful; the snow capped Night Mountains to the north, and the expansive farms and plains of Hyrule to the south. It was comforting to Zelda to be with the three people she loved most in the world, their laughter and conversation distracting her from the stress of this historic day. Her father was telling Link embarrassing stories of Zelda's penchant for running around the castle naked when she was five. For a moment, Zelda closed her eyes and it almost seemed like she was just a normal girl, eating with her family.

Link and her father excused themselves when Malon and Zelda's personal maid, Evelyn, arrived. The morning flew by as Zelda bathed and beautified herself. Malon and Impa helped to keep her mind clear, getting her talking about anything but the day's events. They talked about Link, in embarrassing detail for Zelda, her hair, her dress, and even about what to have for dinner. When they finally finished polishing her nails, and braiding her hair it was already the eleventh hour.

The calm reflection in the stand mirror belied the true feeling Zelda had in her stomach. Her long golden hair had been combed for hours, with two braids that hung from her temples to her breasts, wrapped in blue ribbon. The rest then layered up and braided around a special diadem her father gave to her for the day. The thin silver circlet had a beautiful blue star sapphire Triforce fixed to the center of her forehead, and it went perfectly with the necklace of Alish. Zelda had designed her own dress for the day, a sleeveless white gown with a plunging neckline, and a blue and white sash that was embroidered in ancient Hylian text and symbols. A tight bodice pushed up her modest breasts, and the sash hid a tight white leather sword belt to which she affixed the Lion Sword of the Gerudo and its blue and gold scabbard. To Zelda, today was a day for all her people, including the Gerudo, even if, strictly speaking, they weren't her own. The sword was symbolic of her inclusion of them in today's events, and Hyrule's birthright. The overall effect, at least in Zelda's estimation, made her truly feel like a woman.

After Malon had left to prepare, Link returned with Zelda's new guard outfit, and a surprise birthday gift. He had somehow found the original copy of_the Legend of Talamora: the Warrior Queen, _one of Zelda's favorite fairytales. It was written in Ancient Hylian on a faded yellow parchment, bound with a carved wood cover, whose blue paint had almost completely peeled away. Her repeated questions as to its origin were met with the impish smile Link put on when remembering past adventures. Perhaps it had been in some long forgotten temple? She would remember to pry the answer out of him later.

Link had been given the right to choose any four Guardsmen help serve in Zelda's personal Knight's guard. They weren't planning on making all the Guardsmen into Knights yet, but eventually, Zelda planned on bringing them back in full. Link had chosen Captain Morann, Corporal Troy, and somewhat surprisingly, two of the oldest cadets, Yamal and Comen Aimon. The Captain, to his credit, was showing no ill will towards serving under the command of a man with no military training or rank. Zelda had witnessed first hand the rocky beginning of their relationship, but from what Link had told her, mutual respect of each other's soldiering had kick started a budding friendship.

The day's events would be going on at the great Mudora Temple located in the northwest section of Castletown. The Temple would be open all morning and Zelda would make her traditional appearance where, she would ostensibly request a summer blessing from the Goddesses. Zelda's attempt to take command of the Triforce of Wisdom would commence following her supplication, under the guise of being the traditional birthday celebration in the stone amphitheatre in front of the Temple. Every year, despite Zelda's repeated requests and obvious embarrassment, a great parade of nobility and townsfolk, some who could barely afford flour, would overfill the twenty thousand seat amphitheatre, and one by one, town by town, bring her a gift from their family or village. Zelda could do little to discourage the practice, which had been tradition going back centuries of Hylian Princesses. She turned over almost all the gifts (there were always a few too cute to give away) which ranged from cakes to horses and livestock, to the Temple priests who ministered to Hyrule's poor. This year, finally, Zelda would present her people their own gift.

Captain Morann led the procession from the castle's west gate to the Temple. There would be no need for horses, as the Temple was almost right outside the castle walls. The long downward slope of the Borus Road, the main street of west Castletown, gave Zelda an excellent view of her citizens rushing to and fro; from the Temple to their shops, knocking of doors of neighbors and exchanging presents on this ancient holyday. The West Gate was thrown open, the white tents of the makeshift Gerudo city drawing Zelda's attention. At this distance, it was hard for her to tell what was going on outside the walls, let alone a few blocks with these crowds, but she could see the patrols heading out on their daily rituals. It was hard to miss one hundred tanned Gerudo, even this far way.

The great throng parted way as they caught sight of Zelda walking the city streets, surrounded by four redshirted castle guardsmen, and the freshly knighted Link, proudly in wearing a Knight's tunic, at her side. The one hundred-or-so long procession of Northern Army soldiers carrying halberds and pikes trailing behind them certainly didn't hurt her chances of getting room to walk either. It had been ages since Zelda had walked the streets of her city; somehow the demands of state or the temptation of walking privately in her gardens with Link had kept them within the castle since her return. She didn't realize how much she had missed it; the smells, the sights, and the sound of pure entropic civilization at work. Somehow her spirits were soaring, despite the chaos around her, perhaps because of it, and the anxiety that had come to define her the last few days. She smiled and waved at the people that stopped and gawked at her, shook hands with the elderly gentlemen and ladies bent over their walking sticks too old to care about getting out of the way, and hugged babies and children that didn't know better than to run right over to the beautiful princess.

She was also keenly aware, though she did not dwell on it, that each step away from the castle freed her mind from the overwhelming presence of the Triforce._It's still there though, still blazing like a sun in my mind, but for the first time in weeks, I can turn my back to it. _ Zelda quickly banished the thought from her mind, content to continue playing the part of carefree royal. The Triforce would take perhaps the rest of her life; these last few hours would be her own.

They rounded a corner and passed under a great black marble archway with large twenty-foot tall soaring hawk statues on either side, marking the entrance to the marvelous Temple grounds. They were so expansive it was almost criminal considering the overcrowding that Castletown had experience in recent years. It was still a mile from the gate to the soaring bronze doors of the Temple. Despite its massive size, it was almost impossible to see from the street because of the priests' apartments and walls that lined southern perimeter. Trees and flower beds dotted the landscapes of the many parks and graveyards that filled the enclosure of the Hylian Temple. The great gray stone cathedral sprawled over the grounds, the Night Mountain range behind it making a spectacular and dramatic backdrop when contrasted with its three towering golden domes, each topped with their own respective Goddess statue.

Between the gate and the Temple, there were thousands of citizens already saving their seats in the great bowl amphitheatre that sunk in concentric stone rings a hundred feet into the ground and three hundred feet in diameter at the top. Above them soared perhaps the most amazing of the great Sheikah builder's beautiful testaments to the Goddesses. Around the rim of the amphitheatre stood three gigantic statues, Din, Nayru and Farore, each holding up a piece of the true Triforce, the empty center parallel a small marble pedestal on the ground two hundred feet below.

Tens of thousands more people were hanging around the yellow and red brick promenade, finding shade under semi-circle colonnade that surrounded the bowled amphitheatre. It was forbidden to sell or trade on the temple grounds, but there were hundreds of booths where food was distributed free to the poor. Black robed priests and white robed priestesses were walking among the crowd, conversing with and passing out a sundry of household supplies to the needy. Zelda was nearly brought to tears at the sight of the dirty, tattered clothes some of the children were wearing.

For Zelda, it had been hard to remember at times the personal trials of her people while she lived so comfortably in her castle. Her tour of Hyrule had served its purpose as an economic mission, as well as a re-enforcement of the need of her people in Zelda's consciousness. Ganondorf's evil was bleeding into Hyrule, this was a truth that Zelda knew intimately now. There could be no predicting what would happen after today, but Zelda held onto the belief that it promised to be better than before.

The procession came to a halt at the edge of the amphitheatre. Captain Morann motioned for the North Army division to spread out along the square, and a larger ring of ten soldiers encircled the four guardsmen surrounding Link and Zelda. Zelda could sense the tension in Link through their bond, his blue eyes were surprisingly cold, calculating, and Zelda could almost hear his mind assessing the potential threat of each citizen. After the soldiers had sufficiently immersed themselves into the crowd, they continued on along the edge of amphitheatre, the populace again giving way, but occasionally Zelda would hear a brave soul shout out birthday wishes or catcalls from giggling young girls toward Link.

Zelda was surprised to see a group of black robed men carrying short swords and quarterstaffs exit the main doors of the temple. They marched in two single file lines around a long, lean, elderly man with a great white beard that muffled his face like a scratchy wool scarf. He was dressed in ornate gold and red robes complete with tall cap and a well polished shepherd-style staff. Around his neck was a heavy golden Triforce necklace that gave the impression of pulling his frail body to the ground. The soldiers were priests in the Order of Maltarn, the first Hylian priest ordained by Mudora. They superficially served as the personal guard for Vicar of Nayru, the High Priest of the Hylian Church. Sahasrala had been High Priest before Zelda's father was even old enough to take the crown.

It was a surprise for Zelda to see him because he rarely left his quarters in the Temple these days. He had been in poor health even before she had left on her journey, and there was doubt as to whether he would even make it out for the ceremony today. Their entourages melted into the background as Zelda greeted Vicar Sahasrala formerly, touching her finger tips to her head, lips, and heart before curtsying. It symbolized the desire that Hylians would keep the Goddesses' commandments in their minds, in their words, and in their hearts always. Sahasrala returned the greeting with a creaky bow, before wrapping the Princess in warm embrace.

"The months without you have seemed like years to one as old as I, Princess….it warms my heart to see this day has come at last. My Nayru bless you on your birthday my dear." Sahasrala croaked the words out, a wheezy coughing fit interrupting him. Zelda's grip lingered on his hand and she closed her eyes for a moment, extending her mind into her ancient confidant. He suffered from no specific illness that Zelda could discover, but she poured a little enchantment into him, easing the pain on his old joints and lungs.

"As we knew it must my dear Vicar. Thank you. Please, walk with me, I wish to visit the Nayru shrine." Link re-appeared a step behind Zelda as she walked arm and arm with the elderly holy man, but the rest of the guard kept a wide perimeter. Occasionally a priest or noble would approach them, expressing their happiness to see Sahasrala out in the square again, or wishing the Princess birthday wishes, but for the most part they were left alone.

"You must tell me how you found Hyrule in your journey Princess…it has been too long since I left the temple grounds…some days I feel as though Hyrule and her people have passed me by. I can feel the Goddesses calling me now….I prayed for the strength to see this day for many years now." Sahasrala leaned heavily on the shepherd cane as they passed over the great golden Triforce seal of the Temple. His cane echoed into the far away ceiling.

"Hush, now Vicar. The people and I have benefited from your leadership and insight these many years. Where would I have been without your tutelage? Father has long said you were one of the greatest Vicars since Maltarn himself. You have drawn more priests and priestesses to the church than any other Vicar in three hundred years." Zelda patted his arm comfortingly as he led her to the altar of the Nayru shrine.

"You are too kind Princess. Too kind by far. So, is this strapping young fellow hawking over you our newest Knight? Brother Tarin tells me that he Faolan's lost son, such a warrior there never was before." Sahasrala tried to crane his neck around to look at Link, who had no doubt heard everything, but his old bones wouldn't make it.

"Oh yes, Vicar, where are my manners. This is Link, son of Faolan, First Knight of Hyrule." Zelda held out her arm for Link to join them. Link greeted the Vicar in the same formal manner, and shook the old man's hand warmly. They had crossed the long hall of the great Temple, and Zelda stepped away to ready herself for prayer. First she took in the sights of the Temple, marveling at the beauty of the ancient building as always, it's perfectly tapered red columns, capped in molded golden detail. The original frescos which Sheikah magic had preserved gave it history. The large stained glass windows they met you at every angle, and busts of the former Vicar's from Mudora and Maltarn to Sahasrala lined the long walls made it feel personal. Overtime, Hyrule's great artists and sculptors had added even more pieces, and on the either side of the pews there were paintings and sculptures of the Goddesses and Mudora at the lake, the coming of the Hylians, and other great events. The Temple could seat over forty thousand for services, with the central focus of the building being the Murals of the Goddesses that sat beneath the three massive golden domes.

Zelda joined the crowd of devotees that knelt along the long low banister before the altar of Nayru. The citizens in prayer beside her didn't seem to notice her at first, and she was happy to be able close her eyes and offer her prayer to the Goddesses as one of them. Soon the world around her seemed far away and her sense of time was lost. _Great Goddess Nayru, source of wisdom and law, please grant me your blessing this day. I pray that I am worthy of your love, that I can serve as a vessel of your will. I ask that you lay your blessing on the people of Hyrule, and those beyond, that we might know peace and harmony in our days…._

* * *

Zelda sank into a deep mediation, repeating her prayer over and over until its meaning filled her every thought. She was brought out of it by Link's gentle hand on her shoulder. "Princess, it's almost time." His voice was softer than normal, quiet in deference to the occasion or their holy location; probably both. The entire Temple had been cleared; only Zelda, Link, and Sahasrala remained. Her knees popped and ached as she pushed herself up from the broken cushion kneeler, and her palms, suddenly sweating from nervousness, slipped a little on the marble banister. Her eyes lingered on the magnificent mural of Nayru for a moment. The Goddess was dressed in an airy robe of blue, her arms raised to the sky. In her left hand she held a sapling and in her rights a golden scepter, but it was Nayru's eyes that held her gaze. They seemed to linger on Zelda as well.

"Princess, if you will, let me grant you a benediction." Zelda nodded her approval, and bowed her head to the aged priest's request. Sahasrala placed his hands on her temple and prayed, "Goddesses, today we present to you our most favored daughter. She comes before you in supplication for her people. Bring down your blessing on her, as she offers herself as sacrifice to your will."

Zelda rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, and took his arm to guide him toward the Temple doors. Link dropped into step on her other side, his eyes straight ahead, but his hand surreptitiously finding her own. The walk to the entrance of the Temple seemed to take hours. Even breathing was an effort now. The echoes of their steps were like war drums to Zelda, and she tightened her grip on Link's hand as they reached the hundred foot tall bronze temple doors. Sahasrala patted her hand once more, and left her side. Attendants that Zelda had not seen before appeared from behind a column, leading the Vicar out the common use side doors. Zelda heard the sounds of the colossal crowd outside, it pierced the unspoken desire for quiet that Zelda seemed to need.

More attendants appeared out of the shadows, ready to lift the great chains used to open the enormous doorway. "Link…thank you for being here. Thank you for everything. I love you." Abandoning caution and discretion, Zelda grabbed Link by his ears, pulling his head down to her for a fierce, passionate kiss. She could hear the loud metallic clang as the attendants dropped the chains in shock.

Eventually, Link gently pulled her hands away, his fingers brushing against her cheek. He smiled that mysterious smile Zelda loved, impish and confident at the same time. Suddenly composed, Zelda motioned for the attendants, who were busing themselves with fixing their grips, to open the door.

Zelda had romanticized and dramatized this moment in her mind so many times, it was somewhat comical when the sight that greeted her was so familiar. It would probably be unnerving for most people to see tens of thousands of people gathered to see you, most of them standing in the hot summer sun for hours with only the hope of catching a glimpse of you, to see hundreds of soldiers arrayed in formation underneath the sweeping colonnade and single file along her path to the amphitheatre. Most people would probably be frightened to death to see the long blue runner under her feet that stretched all the way down into a bowled amphitheatre, ending at a stone pedestal whose twin served as the resting spot of the Triforce of Wisdom in the Great Hall. Zelda reminded herself that most people would probably be unable to stand, let alone walk regally with the thunderous applause that erupted at the opening of that holy portal. None of these things fazed Zelda. They were normal, expected pieces of her life, and they were giving her more and more confidence with each moment. _This is my life. This is why I was born. _

The crowd in the bowl remained standing as Zelda descending the many steps of the amphitheatre, Link as it always seemed, right behind. Zelda acted as she normally would, a majestic smile and kind eyes greeting the outstretched arms of those wishing to touch her. At last she reached the bottom rung of the bowl, where her smiling father and the pensive Impa sat, along with every major noble and military leader in Hyrule. Every Gerudo council member was there as well, seated right behind her father. Nabooru and Alysa smiled when they spotted the Lion Sword firmly attached to her hip.

Zelda heard Link's footsteps stop at the bottom rung, and she continued alone to the center of the amphitheatre. The noise of the crowd was dying down now, at least that is what it seemed like to Zelda whose focus was now straight ahead. Waiting for her on the stone pedestal sat a large black iron cylinder, with a thick bolt through three rings on top. The iron cask had come from the Night Mountains thousands years ago, forged by Sheikah craftsmen, and only careful examination would reveal that it was three separate pieces that folded together. The cask was the only way to move the Triforce from its pedestal, and could only be carried by a Sheikah.

Her father joined Zelda in the center, handing her the Book of Mudora. He embraced her tenderly, kissing her forehead softly before returning to his seat without a word. The look in his dark eyes had been all she needed. Zelda turned the book over in her hands, feeling the golden inlay of the Triforce and Hawk as she looked up at the great stone Triforce held by the statue of the Goddesses. The sun was approaching the perfect midday height, just moments away from being framed inside that great Triforce as would only on this day each year. A hawk flew across the sky, its soaring wings silhouetted in the yellow light. Around her the dark shadows of that Triforce were creeping across the perfect circle at the bottom of the stone rings._ And so it begins, _Zelda thought to herself.

The crowd was silent and expectant as Zelda opened the Book of Mudora and began to read a passage. A simple enchantment and the natural acoustics of the amphitheatre carried her voice throughout.

"These are the words of the Goddesses Nayru, as written by Mudora, first Prophet of the Builders. 'It shall come to pass that the Adversary will return, and walk in Hyrule. In those days darkness and death will threaten life and all hope will seem lost. To the line of Irule there shall be born a daughter who walks with the light. Born under summer's first sun, her mother shall be the price of her life. And I, Nayru, will mark her as my own. When she comes of age I shall bestow upon her the gifts of Wisdom, that she may bear hope to her people Hyrule. Her love will be undying, and it is through her Love that the Adversary shall be defeated.'"

As she finished, the sun reached its peak and Zelda felt a lurch within her, as though the air in her body had been sucked out. All control left her, leaving Zelda an observer in her own skin. She swept her hand out like a conductor; the iron bolt flew from the cask, smacking into the ground and cracking the smooth stone surface. The three folded iron pieces of the cask fell open, and the golden Triforce of Wisdom floated up to her eye level, slowly rotating in place.

At first it was eerily silent within the amphitheatre, the crowd and Zelda both equally stunned and unsure of what would happen next. Then the Triforce began to sing. It was a new song, but still that same divine, intoxicating voice that sang like an entire orchestra. But now it was inviting Zelda to sing with it. The words came slowly from her mouth at first, but with each line Zelda became more confident. It was a language so beautiful, so complex, that it should never be spoken by a Hylian. Zelda understood what she was saying only by intuition, but the words came to her without hesitation.

Their song grew stronger and stronger, and now a glorious transparent golden light was pouring out of the Triforce like water. The light fell onto the ground and droplets of it splashed up on her dress before coalescing again; floating up to the sky as though the earth could not hold them. The longer they sang the more of the liquid light that came out. The beat became faster and faster and soon there was a pool of the light gathered at her feet; it was paradoxically cool and warm on her toes at the same time. The droplets continued to fall _up_ to the sky like an inverted torrential downpour, little beads of rainbow light obscuring her vision.

The pool at her feet was filling quickly now, an invisible cylinder encompassing her, shaping it. The pedestal was melting from the bottom up, floating away into the sky with the droplets. They continued to sing an unending crescendo, and Zelda was no longer even pausing to breathe. The light was up to her knees now and swirling around that invisible container in rhythm with the Triforce. Zelda could feel her dress being pulled by its tide, and it was difficult not to be swept away by it.

As the light reached her breasts the Book of Mudora was pulled out of her hands, and Zelda could no longer hold her ground against the tide. Pages of the book tore out one by one, before disintegrating to pieces, and floating away. The swirling liquid light was lifting her off the ground now, spinning her around the Triforce. The light was filling her mouth but it didn't choke her. Zelda could only feel herself singing, because as the light entered her ears she couldn't hear anything.

She was completely submersed in the light in a moment, and then suddenly the spinning stopped. Zelda's revolutions came to a halt with the Triforce. Through the translucent golden light she could see the awed look on the crowd and realized that she was at least twenty feet off the ground, floating in a pool of light.

A blue glow was emanating from the Triforce now, pulsing like a heartbeat but Zelda's attention was pulled away from it briefly. A black haired woman leapt from her seat onto the floor for the amphitheatre, pulling a short sword from inside her blood red robe. The woman was screaming something at Zelda that she couldn't hear through the wall of liquid gold.

There was a flash of blue light and Zelda was blinded as though she has looked directly into the sun. A rainbow effect pulsed from the center of her vision, distorting her view. She willed her eyes to close and readjust, but the world was a still a chaotic mash. The colors were swirling about, mixing together, running over each other. The seconds seemed to stretch forever until the amphitheatre settled into view again.

The black haired woman was lying on her back in an expanding pool of blood, a Gerudo style knife protruding from her breasts. Zelda's eyes dashed back and forth restlessly, but she couldn't move her head to see what was happening. The crowd was running in panic, crashing into each other to get up the stairs, trampling young and old alike as they clamored to escape. The soldiers were rushing down the stairs, weapons drawn, forcing citizens out of the way. Some of the soldiers were even_attacking_ the crowdwhile still more came to the people's aid. Zelda recognized Jaser Malnus on the bottom circle, drawing his sword and jumping over the body of the dead woman. She tried to lift her hand to cover her eyes from another flash, but she still couldn't control her body. Zelda could feel the pulse before the blinding blue flash, instinctively her eyes closed at the last second.

"_Zelda…Zelda…Zelda…Princess of Hyrule…Daughter of Alish…" _The divine voice was echoing in her mind. It sounded as though there were a thousand voices speaking at once over and over again. It was powerfully seductive, the temptation too strong for Zelda to resist, though she desperately wanted to at the moment.

When she opened her eyes, Zelda was not surprised to find herself back in the field of golden light.

* * *

Link was watching in amazement as the light swirled about Zelda, lifting her high into the air. Everyone in the amphitheatre seemed to hold their breath, straining to hear the unnaturally beautiful song of Princess and Triforce. They sang of hope, beauty, love and happiness, but also of death, darkness, hatred and anguish. They sang of the earth, the oceans, the trees, the sky, the wind, the stars, the sun, and the moon. Link knew no one in all of Hyrule could comprehend the words, for this was the language in which the world was written, this was the language of the true Hyrule. But because of that truth, because of the purity of their song, Link knew that no one could fail _know_ their words, even if they couldn't grasp them. It was the song of all that was and all that could be.

The part of his mind that was Zelda felt deliriously happy and powerful. Link himself felt the power of the Triforce of Wisdom welling up inside her, and he wondered if any mortal body could contain such awesome power.

And suddenly, the song stopped. The light was rushing like a waterfall to the sky, through the opening in the Goddesses' shared Triforce statue, seeming to stretch all the way to the sun. The flow of light was never ending. Zelda's rotation came to an end in her original position, if only twenty feet above the floor. The stillness in the air was deafening for Link, it was as if the world was pining for their song to continue.

From across the amphitheatre, the black haired woman who had accompanying Jaser to the ball the last night broke the silence. She leapt from her seat, pulling a Sheikah short sword from inside her robes. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she took aim at Zelda, "THE LORD OF POWER WILL WALK AMONG US AGAIN! THE TRUE KING COMES! ALL HAIL GANONDORF! DEATH TO IRULE'S - "

The loud _thunk_ of Link's Gerudo knife piercing the woman's breastbone hung in the air for a moment. Then there was a blinding flash of blue light and all of Hyrule seemed to scream as one. Link's skin prickled at the piercing shriek and he felt the source of panic behind him. He spun about to catch King Iolan Daihi Irule stumble into his arms, blood bubbling from the dark purple wound staining his blue robes. "L..Link…"

Link eased him to the ground, his eyes never leaving the fleeing form of the King's assailant, Castle Warden Alastara Donah, his blood stained sword high in the air. Yamal and Comen Aimon darted up the stairway after him, slowed by the panicked crowd pushing over their neighbors in their rush to leave. A ring of soldiers surrounded Donah near the top, escorting him out, but they were met at the apex by an incensed Marshall Bern, who lopped off the head of the lead soldier with his great axe. Link could hear his scream, "BASTARD!!!!" even above the frenzied crowd.

"Link! Look out!" The muscled stomach of Alysa of the Bohdan flew inches away from Link's head as she dove to tackle Jaser Malnus, who was attacking him from behind. The world throbbed again as the Triforce blinded everyone for a moment with another brilliant blue flash. The rest of the Gerudo council and their companions stumbled a bit as they ran after Alysa, knives out, ready for battle.

Captain Morann, Corporal Troy and Malon were instantly at Link's side. "Troy, Malon, quickly, carry the King out of here. Take him inside the Temple; find a room to barricade yourself in! Holden, with me!" Link had to shout for them to hear him, but his orders were followed without hesitation. Troy heaved the King's body into his strong arms, Malon taking his sword, ready to defend them both.

Link's battle calm had taken over, the knowledge that Zelda was in danger filling him with a cold focus. He jumped up a few of the now emptied bottom rows, assessing the situation while readying his shield and drawing his sword. The Lord General Baden and his massive servant were leading a charge of soldiers descending from the Temple side of the promenade. The Lord General Malnus was on the other side, flanked by an unknown black robed man, commanding the traitorous force which marshaled from the south side. Everyone was giving the golden cylinder of light that envelope Zelda a wide birth. Alysa was punching and kicking a disarmed Jaser viciously, his blood splattering the white stones as her fist pummeled him again and again. Next to Alysa, Nabooru and Medila combined to impale one of the traitorous soldiers on his own pike. The rest of the Gerudo contingent assumed a defensive ring position as they were outnumbered and didn't know who to attack.

The exits of the Temple grounds appeared to be blocked somehow, because wherever the crowds at the top were running to, people were turning them back, running the other way. "Captain! We need to get the people out of the way! Secure the Temple and get them inside!" The Captain nodded his understanding, sprinting away up the stairs.

No one but Impa and Link seemed to notice the impossibly large pool of black-red blood where the woman Link had killed lay dead. Impa kneeled at the edge of the pool, her violet eyes searching for an answer. The woman's red robes appeared to liquefy with the blood and sure enough, she was soon naked, revealing red tattoos covering her arms, legs, and breasts. The color of her hair was bleeding out as well; flaxen roots appeared to grow incredibly fast out of her skull. The naked body laid sickly white in stark contrast of a ten foot wide pool of red blood. Impa, as Link now did, recognized the body. It was Seana, Shepherd of the Sheikah.

There was another flash of light from the Triforce, followed this time by what was unmistakably a small earthquake, and for the first time in his life, Link felt truly worried. The part of him that was Zelda had just left his body. _She's gone._ The pain of it brought Link to his knees while his body shook and started sweating profusely. He felt intensely empty inside, the euphoria of the Triforce that he was feeling from Zelda made a world without it sickening.

Simultaneously there was a maniacal, thunderous laugher overwhelming the crowd noise coming from the bubbling pool of blood. Rising up from the pool, a red haired giant, with skin tan like a Gerudo. His black armor was coated and dripping blood as he emerged. Ganondorf was here as Seana had predicted.

* * *

Zelda strolled through the golden field, her hands brushing the tops of the tall grass which illuminated the sunless world. The beautiful Triforce song seemed to come from every one of those blades of grass, wind blew through them like a flute and they vibrated like harps and violins. Zelda couldn't resist the urge and she began dancing in the field by herself. She imagined Link was dancing with her and a ghostly image of green smoke formed in the air, taking her in its arms. They twirled and stepped across the field, cresting to the top a low hill. A breeze swept the ghost Link away, but Zelda continued one last twirl. When she stopped, the golden lady with ethereal blue hair waited with open arms once again. She was beautiful in every way, her naked golden body in perfect proportions, and her skin was smooth with a golden sheen. The woman's eyes had no whites or pupils; they were large oval eyes of the deepest blue Zelda had ever seen. Floating between her outstretched arms was the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Welcome Princess Zelda, daughter of Alish. We are the Triforce of Wisdom, and we have waited for this day a _very _long time. It is our pleasure to welcome you here, in the land between Hyrule's world and Goddesses'. Your coming is a great joy for us, but we are not yet able to grant the request you hold in your mind." The golden woman's speech was as song to Zelda, in the same powerful language as before, but her rebuke was frightening to Zelda.

"Wha..what, what do you mean?" Zelda could feel the rising panic in her voice as she squeaked out her query.

"You are not complete daughter. You have left your heart behind with him." Wisdom swept her arms to the side, and the ghostly form of Link appeared again in the field. With a flick of her wrist a breeze swept across the field and blew the ghostly Link away. "Do not fear daughter, I shall help you."

Wisdom snapped her golden fingers to an azure spark, and Zelda felt a rushing sensation inside her. Her skin flushed and her heart quicken as the golden world quaked in reply. Part of her soul, her heart that had been with Link, returned to her body, and she was complete within herself for the first time since she was a child. The difference was palpable. She had never before understood what it was that she had shared with Impa and Link. Zelda had loved them each, and in her desperation to save them she had _given _them her love.

Wisdom interrupted her reverie, aware of Zelda's thoughts. "Yes Princess, your gift to them was a greater sacrifice then they, or you, have ever known. Love is the greatest gift we can give, but no one in all of history has given as deeply as you gave. To sacrifice one's soul, even if just a fraction, for another is a divine gift. This, above all else, proves that you are worthy of _our _love and _our _gift. But be warned, to master a piece of the Triforce, to know Wisdom, you risk losing not just a piece of your soul, but all that you are. We make no promises that the Princess Zelda who seeks our Wisdom will live on after it is granted. This is the sacrifice that Nayru demands; this is the path which only you can accept."

Zelda paused at Wisdom's warning, which confirmed her suspicions and fears. Wisdom waited patiently for her response as Zelda considered her warning. There could only be one answer. If her life was the price of peace, then it would be a gift willingly given. "I understand. I am ready." Her voice was strong with an absolute conviction she hadn't felt until that moment.

"Then take hold of the Triforce, and – " Wisdom's instructions were interrupted by a terrible tearing sound. The air ripped like fabric and a great black fire burned an oval twice the size of a man. Through the tear stepped the source of Zelda's nightmares, Ganondorf, more terrible than she had imagined. He was two heads taller than Link, with brilliant orange-red hair and glowing red eyes, dressed entirely in black armor, a great blood-red jewel encrusted on the breast plate. Ganondorf held the rusted chain of a golden woman the twin of Wisdom, with blazing red hair and eyes. Zelda could feel hatred in the enslaved Triforce of Power, and longed to free her. Power reached her arm out, stretching for her sister Wisdom, while Ganondorf reached out greedily for the Triforce of Wisdom, his path blocked instantly by Zelda.

"You are not welcome here Ganondorf! Leave us! Now!" Wisdom's melodious voice had gone from joyful to commanding. Her words were powerful, and Zelda was amazed that Ganondorf could resist them.

"Petty Gods and their petty servants; you have no power over me. _I AM_ _POWER_." Ganondorf's defiant retort alone scared Zelda. He yanked on the corroded chain, pulling the red haired Power to his side as he rebuked Wisdom. "I have come to claim what is mine by right. Move aside little Princess or -" Ganondorf's threat was cutoff when the air rippled to open another portal. It was not the violent, unnatural entrance of Ganondorf, but a soft rushing sound, like a bubbling spring. A ghostly Link erupted from the rippling portal, crashing into Ganondorf and carrying them both back through the black flame. Power threw her hands out vainly for Wisdom as she was pulled back through the black flames.

"Now, Princess! Place your hands on the Triforce and do not release it or Link's battle will be in vain. The gift of the Goddess Nayru shall be yours, if you are worthy." The urgency in Wisdom's voice could not be understated, and Zelda quickly grabbed the floating Triforce. It burned her hands to touch, but she would not relinquish it. Through the tears welling up in her eyes Zelda watched Wisdom kiss the fingers on her right hand and place them on Zelda's left eye. Her face burned at the touch, and Zelda could see the reflection of a triangular outline burning in blue fire surrounding her eye just before the Triforce of Wisdom blazed like lighting in her hands.

* * *

Link was still shaking uncontrollably as Ganondorf completely emerged from the pool of blood. His maniacal laughter ceased as he bent over to rip Link's knife out of Seana's chest, showing no concern for his servants' death, or the chaos around him. Impa roared as she leapt to attack him, her short sword drawn. Ganondorf wasn't surprised though, he grabbed Impa by the throat and casually tossed her across the amphitheatre, crashing into the ring of Gerudo.

Link struggled to get up as the nauseous feeling subsided. Ganondorf was striding toward the tower of light that encased Zelda, a trail of blood dripping from his black armor and cloak. Behind him more creatures emerged from the pool of blood, climbing up out of the ground were hideously deformed men, half man half beast, with heads of wolves, vultures and pigs. There was skeletal Stalfos and piggish Moblins, huge spiders, man-sized lizards and more beasts that Link didn't even recognize. The carried black iron swords and spears and wore black armor adorned with spikes and horns.

Fresh cries of horror from the crowd that hadn't escaped the amphitheatre erupted as the beasts crawled out of the blood pool and rushed to attack anything that moved. Link brought his focus back on Ganondorf, who was on the other side of the golden tower of light now and reaching his hands into it. A black fire erupted at his touch, a flame that engulfed his entire body as he pushed forward into the golden light.

Link battled back the desire to be sick as he leapt into action, running down from his position on the amphitheatre, sheathing his sword. He charged directly at the burning Ganondorf, whose eyes were on the suspended Princess Zelda. Link leapt through the air, putting his shoulder into his shield, unsure and unafraid of what would happen as he crossed the golden barrier. To his surprise it was cool like a spring and warm like a bath all at once, and for a moment he felt that tremendous power and joy he had before. Then he collided with the burning Ganondorf, carrying him out of the Triforce's circle, and the nauseous feeling returned even stronger.

Link rolled over the flattened Ganondorf, his shoulder aching from striking the massive man. It had felt like running head first into a wall. Ganondorf screamed in anger, beating his massive fist into the ground, a great fissure gashing the solid stone from his force. Link scurried away, drawing his sword, readying himself for battle. Ganondorf turned away from Link though, running back toward the tower of light, his hands reaching out in angered desperation. Link was on his heels, his sword raised to cut down his dark opponent.

From within the shimmering tower of light a great thunderclap shook the earth again, and a bolt of lighting crashed down from the sun through the Triforce. Link looked up to see Zelda grasping it, her spine arched and head thrown back in silent agony. Ganondorf roared in anger as the liquid light crashed down from the heavens like a wave.

Link didn't have time to raise his shield, but the light passed through him harmlessly anyway, through is body and into his soul before carrying on like a tsunami. It cascaded down from the heavens and continued on in every direction. It sent chills down Link's spine as it passed through him, and he could feel the faintest impression of Zelda's familiar presence as it left him unharmed. Link could see the dazed look on everyone else in the Temple Square as the passed through them as well. The wave of liquid light continued on passing out of sight when it met the horizon.

Ganondorf alone was unfazed, and Link's attention snapped back to the moment, his survival instinct taking over. The air around Ganondorf was electrified with black lighting, his eyes blazing red death as he turned to face Link. When he spoke, Link remembered the terrible voice he had heard in the Sheikah fortress all those years ago. "Fifteen hundred years I have waited for this day. Fifteen hundred years imprisoned in that world, only to be turned away when victory was within my grasp. I will burn this land, I will ravage your women and my servants will feast on your children. When I am done Irule's people and their memories will be erased from history. I AM GANONDORF, LORD OF POWER!"

The bright summer sky darkened as black clouds swirled above, blotting out the sun. Unnatural red lightening raked the sky, striking down randomly in the square, knocking over statues, breaking off pieces of building. The panic in the crowd had reached a critical level as debris rained down upon them, crushing their loved ones and neighbors. Link wondered if Morann was close to getting them into the Temple yet.

The battle and confusion around Link was incredible. The Gerudo contingent and Impa were slaughtering the Apostate Army as the hideous beasts crawled out of the pool of blood, but the sheer number of creatures were beginning to push them back. They wouldn't be able to retreat very far though, as Baden's troops were outnumbered and retreating into the bottom of the amphitheatre. Malnus' traitors had encircled the top of the amphitheatre, using the high ground to rain down arrows on the Gerudo and the North Army alike.

Ganondorf was still ignoring Link, his focus on Zelda, who was still in the throws of some silent pain. She was still floating up in the air, holding the blazing Triforce tightly with both hands. The sun was now completely obscured by thick black clouds, and light came only from the blue pulses of the Triforce and Ganondorf's red lighting. Ganondorf raised his hands towards Zelda, black fire roiling between them, ready to consume the Princess. Link dove into action, driving his father's sword into Ganondorf's back, hilt to spine.

Ganondorf feel to his knees with a snarl and the black fire above his head exploded, throwing Link into the air and crashing down on his back. Link had kept his grip on the sword, pulling it out to a sickening snap as it severed Ganondorf's spine. Link's body was fighting his call to action, too sore to respond as he tried to get off the ground. A machete wielding green goblin creature, his small, misshapen, pointed teeth bared to make a grotesque grin materialized above him. Link's tired body wouldn't move out of the way as the creature raised its blade for a killing blow, and Link closed is eyes in anticipation.

There was a crunch above him, and Link opened his eyes to see Nabooru's smiling face, a long wooden spear shoved through the creature's skull. "What are you doing down there little cub? You can't kill anything lying on your back!" Nabooru offered Link a hand to lift his battered body.

Ganondorf was still bent over on his knees, but his roar of pain had turned into that chilling laughter. The dark warrior lifted himself off the ground, twisting his body around until his splintered spine cracked back into place. He turned to face Link and Nabooru, his red eyes freezing them both into place. "You have become quite the annoyance boy. I shall enjoy killing you. Ahhh, I see that the Aderes' children have joined you. We shall have to rape and slaughter you all over again. My soldiers have missed their wives these many years." Ganondorf licked his lips to emphasis his taunts, enraging Nabooru as he no doubt planned. Black flames formed in his right hand, twisting and turning until it solidified into a massive two-handed black sword. "Come then, it has been too long since I last killed children."

* * *

"We are all things. We are the past and the future. We were present when Din shaped the worlds with arms of fire, and when mother Nayru breathed order from chaos. We spoke of law to Farore's children, and gave them their nature. All life is from us and through us. All life ends with us. We are the Triforce of Wisdom, We are the Triforce. We are the soul of all worlds." As Wisdom spoke, Zelda was bombarded by a thousand rays of light from the blazing Triforce, unable to look away.

Zelda experienced a million lives in an instant. She was there at every birth, cried at every death, she was every bride and bridegroom; she had a thousand lovers and a million children. She knew the name of every citizen of Hyrule living and dead, knew their faces and their habits, their favorite foods and where they lived. She rode black stallions with her sister Gerudo, and stalked the towns of Hylians by starlight, searching for goods to steal. Zelda walked through the Kokiri forest, and lived a thousand years as a child of the Great Forest Spirit. She touched the bark of the eternal tree, and blossomed like a rose. Zelda grew as the vines over ancient Sheikah temples and flowed with the rivers through valleys. She was the earth and the wind. Zelda was all that had ever been.

…..

_Zelda was Seana of the Sheikah, fighting alongside her love Artimus in battle, in the shadow of the great Tower of the Goddesses. The red sun rose slowly in the east, bloodied as the muddy field beneath them. The battle had raged all night, and tens of thousands of Ganondorf's foul beasts lay dead on the dirt. The great Hylian warrior, Faolan was laying the enemy to waste under his black stead. His nameless child was strapped to his back, firing crossbow bolts into the giant boars the little bulblin-goblins rode. They made a fearsome pair, both cold emotionless warriors in the midst of anarchy. _

_The Knight's force had been reduced to only one hundred soldiers, and maybe fifty Sheikah were alive, fighting in pockets across the giant field. Perhaps three thousand of Ganondorf's monsters survived, but they were broken and disorganized, running for cover and abandoning their weapons_. _The impossible victory Seana had not dared to hope for had somehow come. Faolan approached her, his black stead billowing steamy breath into the early morning air, clearly exhausted. His cold face cracked a smile underneath the blood caked into his beard. "Well met Seana and Artimus Sheikah. A great victory is ours and we shall toast in the halls of Hyrule and the Night Moun – arrrghhhh! " A crossbow bolt punctured the Knight's chest, piercing his armor and traveling through to his son, who wailed in agony. Thousands of the little bulblins riding giant boars and oversized piggish moblins raced out from the cover of the forest._

_The injured Faolan charged into them, crushing them under his great sword, and driving them back. Seana hollered a battle cry and charged after him, the little beasts falling under her short sword as she and Artimus danced through their numbers. More knights followed after Faolan, and for a moment Seana believed they would survive the ambush. Victory could still be theirs. She watched in amazement as Faolan ripped the bolt from his chest, then in horror as he pulled the child from his back. Even at a hundred feet Seana could see the boy's skin turning blue, his chest barely moving with breath. Faolan surveyed the field for a moment, his eyes meeting Seana's, and then he turned his black steed on them, retreating into the darkness of the forest. _

"_FAAAAOLLLLAAANN!!!! NO!!! COWARD!!!!" Seana screamed as she ran after the giant man, killing Ganondorf's little soldiers with barely a thought. Artimus was running behind her, calling out for her to watch her back, but Seana was mad with anger. Faolan had abandoned them. His knights were faltering as they watched him leave the battle, and now Ganondorf's minions were overrunning them. Screams of horses dying and men being run through couldn't penetrate the blood pounding in Seana's ears. _

"_SEANA! HELP ME!" Artimus's calls brought her out of her madness. He was surrounded by five moblins, deflecting their spears with his shield and sword as best he could, but there were too many. One rushed him from behind, skewering him. Two more dug their spears into his chest, and he fell limp to his knees, his body contorted painfully over the spears, frozen in the air. Spittle flew from her mouth as Seana roared in anger, launching herself on the nearest moblin. She bit into his neck, ripping open his artery, and stealing his spear. She whipped it around, beheading two more, and threw it like a javelin into the fourth. The last one squealed as it ran in fear from the insane woman, green blood dripping from her mouth, mad eyes wide with anger. Seana pulled a knife from her belt and tossed it into the creatures back, dropping it to the ground. _

_She ran to it, pulling the knife out and turning the beast over. She drove the knfe into its eyes, and cut its tusks from its mouth as it struggled to escape. All around her the battle raged on, but none would approach her. The rest of Ganondorf's soldiers and Hyrule's force slaughtered each other, until only Seana remained alive. The noon day sun blazed overhead and she staggered over to her fallen love, pulling the spears from his chest and closing his cold, dead eyes._

"_WHO WAS THIS MAN, CHILD?" A thunderous voice boomed in Seana's skull, and she spun her head about to see where it came from. A black shadow stood behind her, taller than any man she had ever seen. His features were like smoke, except his eyes, which glowed red._

"_He…he was my love. Artimus, Battle Captain of the Sheikah." Tears were welling in Seana's eyes, obscuring her vision. She knew that she should be afraid of the shadow man, but exhaustion and emotion had drained her of reason. _

"_DID HE DIE WELL?" Seana nodded as she sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. _

"_THIS WAS A GREAT BATTLE. FOR WHOM DO YOU FIGHT?" _

_Seana attempted to get off her knees, but her body was cramping and weak. She dropped back onto her heels, and considered the shadow. Weakly she responded, "We fight for Iolan, King of Hyrule, with his Knights, against the forces of the Adversary, Ganondorf." _

"_YET NONE STAND BESIDE YOU. YOU ALONE HAVE SURVIVED." _

"_No…there is another… Faolan…he could be alive. He abandoned us." Seana spat in disgust. _

"_YES. HE IS A TRAITOR. HE COULD HAVE SAVED YOUR LOVE. IRULE'S PEOPLE ARE TRAITORS. I WOULD NEVER HAVE ABANDONED YOU." _

_Exhausted as she was, Seana was still alarmed to hear the tone in the shadow man's voice. There was Power in the voice that she could not fight. She averted her eyes from his gaze as she meekly questioned him. "Who are you?"_

"_I AM GANONDORF. I AM THE TRUE KING OF HYRULE"_

Zelda was all that would come to be or could have been. She was Zelda, wife of Jaser, King of Hyrule and tyrant. She was Zelda, Warrior Queen and High Priestess of the Temple. She was a slave girl, and a bar maid, a farm girl, a murderer, a prostitute. She was a million Zeldas, and she was none of them.

…..

_She was Zelda, newlywed bride of Link. They were honeymooning in the Lost Woods, far away from the troubles of Hyrule. They called to her, but Zelda and Link were taking a hard earned vacation from being heroes. Tomorrow they would set out for Castletown, where Zelda would accept her crown. First though, they would take a ride to the coast, to look at the ocean once more. _

_Link rose from the bed silently, his muscles rippling under his naked skin. Zelda bit her lip thinking of their last hour of ecstasy as she watched him pull on his pants silently and throw his sword strap over his shoulder. Link paused to give her a roguish grin before ducking through the low wooden door off to gather supplies and food stuffs. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she propped up on her elbow. Darkness gripped her heart whenever Link was out of the room and so she busied herself with simple tasks to keep herself occupied. With a sigh she pushed her naked legs out from under the sheets. They ached from her days and nights with Link, but it was pain she was happy to bare. _

_She dressed herself the simple two-tone green cotton dress the Kokiri had made for her, and set about cleaning clay plate dishes, collecting the scraps of food and spreading them out in the garden for the squirrels and birds which gathered outside their forest home. _

_Link soon returned with two giant bear skins and a number of rabbits and birds on strings. They spent the afternoon cleaning the skins and sewing cloaks for the long journey ahead. Winter would be in its full throws by the time they reached Castletown. Most of the day was spent in silent work, not uncomfortable silence, but the wondrous quiet reflection of the forest. _

_As dawn rose the next day they set out toward the coast, Link holding Zelda firmly in his arms as they let Epona set the pace. They could hear the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the cliffs in the distance. The forest gave way south of the Tower of the Gods, the smooth white pillar soaring high above them to the north. Zelda could feel Link's eyes linger on the Tower as Epona led them to the top of a small hill overlooking the southern coast. _

_Zelda's breath caught sharply as they crested. Hundreds of black sailed ships were beaching below them. Thousands of bare-chested men pulled on ropes tided to the ships. Tents were being erected all over the beach, and still more blacked sailed ships waited on anchor out to see. _

"_I remember Link. The Fermorians…."_

Zelda was being overwhelmed by the enormity of the Triforce. It was as if the universe itself was crawling inside her skin. She was beginning to forget who she was, infinite lives and personalities taking over. She kept her grip on the Triforce, and through its blazing light she could see a faint reflection. Her face and arms morphed and changed into thousands of familiar strangers in an instant. Wisdom grabbed her wrists, her golden skin bleeding into Zelda's arms.

"We are the Triforce of Wisdom. We are the Triforce. We are the soul of all worlds. We are Zelda. Join us. Let go."

Zelda watched her face transform into that beautiful golden visage, her blonde hair transforming into that ghostly blue. The burning blue Triforce that swirled like water under her skin over her eye began to fade away.

_No. The Triforce. I need it. Hyrule needs it. Link needs it. I must not give in. _A familiar young women's voice echoed in her mind. It was gentle and pretty, but faint.

"We are the Triforce. We are the fire." The words came from her own golden lips, echoed by the beautiful golden woman who stood opposite her.

_i am zelda. _

"We are the Triforce. We are the earth."

_I am zelda._

"We are the Triforce. We are the water."

_I am Zelda._

"We are the Triforce. We are the wind."

_I Am Zelda._

"We are the Triforce. We are the Light."

"NO! I AM ZELDA! I AM THE FIRE! I AM THE EARTH! I AM THE WATER! I AM THE WIND! I AM THE LIGHT!

_I AM WISDOM! I AM ZELDA!!!"_

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise at the force of her words, and a smiling Wisdom bowed before her. The Triforce cracked in her hands, shattering into infinite pieces before disintegrating into blue dust. It swirled in the air for a moment before flying into Zelda's body. It dug into her skin, her mouth and eyes then exploded like a star. Zelda felt the divine song of the Triforce radiate from every pore and a supernatural feeling of connection without oppression to every atom in the universe.

"Farewell Zelda, Princess and Light of Hyrule, true Daughter of Nayru."

* * *

Next time: The Battle of the Temple! 


End file.
